The Ambassador
by Second Wind
Summary: No creature in heaven is born without a purpose but often they don't realize what that is, and the Almighty is challenging them to find the answer. Top elites of each kingdom form a covert organization in preparation for December 2012. Can love heal all?
1. 1 Introductions and Disclaimers

(i'm sorry this is a re-posting attempt, since this chapter got listed as 'Chapter 1' the first time. :(

Introduction and Disclaimers:

*Title: The Ambassador

*Author: Second Wind

*Rating: K to M depending on chapters.

*Story arc: Post Season 1 of the animated version.

*Classification: Drama/Suspense/Romance/Spiritual (fantasy)

*Pairing: Seb-Cie (how else am I supposed to say it?) x OC; W. Spears x OC; Seb-Cie x Spears friendship; Spears x Grell UST (as in unresolved sexual tension).

*Spoilers: The entire animated version of Kuroshitsuji, and the 2nd musical of Kuroshitsuji: The Most Beautiful Death (or 'The Fallen Death God and One Thousand Souls' to translate the Japanese title…).

*Summary: No creature in heaven is born without a purpose, and often they don't realize what that is. Both the angels and death gods struggle against demons and the outcasts that threaten the peace and order of their worlds, the top elites of each kingdom struggle against time to prepare not only themselves, but the mortals - for the coming even of December 21st, 2012. As it is always the case, true love is never easy to find, but once it is found - there really is no stopping it.

*Disclaimers: First and foremost, I do not have the pleasure nor the authority to claim the following characters as my own creation: Sebastian Michaelis, Ciel Phantomhive, the Undertaker, William T. Spears, Ronald Knox, Grell Sutcliffe, Eric Slingby, Alan Humphries, and the Ash/Angela character, because they all belong to Ms. Toboso YANA along with everything, the original creator of her comic masterpiece: "Kuroshitsuji". Kuroshitsuji the comic version is also available, but this story definitely takes after the ending of the animated and the musical versions of the same story. The comics are published by Square Enix, as a part of G-Fantasy Comic Books, while the animated version is released by Aniplex.

*Main sources of inspiration (throughout all the chapters) for this story are:

1. A song, "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls (most notably from the motion picture "City of Angels")

2. A song, "Storia" by Kalafina (an alternative version from the theme song of "Historia – Unknown Episodes of History", a TV documentary series for NHK, since the original version has different lyrics and arrangement.) This original piece is also a highly recommended song.

3. A book, "The Five People You Meet in Heaven" by Mitch Albom

4. The United Nations Charter

5. A book, "The Lost Symbols" by Dan Brown

6. All the text books on Philosophy that I have saved from my university days.

7. A song, "Ode to My Family" by the Cranberries

8. A film, "The Four Feathers" (Shekhar Kapur version)

9. A film, "Whale Rider" (Starring Keisha Castle-Hughes)

10. Several works of Bach (I will explain which piece influenced which chapter as I post each part.)

11. A song, "Why Should I Cry for You?" by Sting

12. A song, "Beyond the Century" by Adiemus (The theme song for NHK documentary series: "Seiki wo Koete ("beyond the century" in Japanese).

13. A song, "Adiemus" by Adiemus. It is the very first song in their self-titled CD "Adiemus". (I first heard this as Delta Airline's TV commercial song.)

14. A song, "Europe" by Globus (it has influenced the prequel as well, but since I was writing this story in parallel to the prequel, it has influenced this one as well.

15. A song, "Zombie" by the Cranberries (I first heard it when I was still a university student. It was truly an eye-opener since I knew next to nothing about what conflicts were happening in modern Europe.)

16. The entire "Power Axis Hetalia" series.

17. Discovery Channel Documentary series: "Ghost Lab" and "The Deadliest Catch". (You will probably understand why the latter is on this list, if you actually watched the series, and especially the 'back story' episode… lol)

18. A song, "Pray Your Gods" by Toad the Wet Sprocket

19. A song, "Exile" by Enya

20. A song, "Wild Child" by Enya

Notes:

*Please, dear readers, be informed that this story is most likely incomprehensible to anyone who has not yet read the prequel: "Secret Yearnings of Souls", although there are segments where the plotline from that story is explained. Basically, the 2nd season of the animated series NEVER happened, and that Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis do not exist as individuals but as two halves of the same, unified soul residing in the same body.

**My sincere apologies for the inexcusable delay in posting this story, for I have had the story written almost entirely by that fateful March 11th disaster. My life has seen drastic changes since the prequel was completed, and the very long list of those deceased due to the March 11th earthquakes and the resulting tsunamis being printed up in newspapers every day (really, they covered, like, 2 pages at one time although only the names, ages, and the district where they lived were printed. Horrible…) looked so much like the death lists that death gods carry, I just did not feel like continuing on with the typing tasks.

…But, since Spears keeps poking me in the back with his death scythe to get it done (he does that, really, in my dreams), and since I have received so many 'Favorite Story Alert' and 'Favorite Author Alert' on top of the generous reviews, I figured now is the time to get it done. Plus, my wrist has recovered sufficiently, and it does not hurt to type. (Yey!)

***Heads-up to all William T. Spears fans out there: This story has become – while in the process of editing, and in the days after March 11th earthquake/tsunami that destroyed most of the north eastern coast areas of Japan – as much of a Spears' story as it is Ciel's story. They are about 50/50 in importance, so you will most likely enjoy it.

Out of the list of 'sources of inspiration': 1, 2, 9, and 10 were specifically chosen for Spears' side of the story. (Hint, hint…)

***Warning to all Grell Sutcliffe Fans: I am terribly sorry, but Grell will not be having much 'fun', because I made Spears straight as an arrow. My apologies in advance.

On with the story. Thank you for your wait, and please do review. :D


	2. Prologue Chapter

"The Ambassador"

Prologue: Ciel

Written by Second Wind

Private Infirmary

Special Care Ward

Private Estate of Arch Angel Raphael

Holy Realm

Christian Kingdom

Time: Post Metamorphosis

Raphael watched over the 'New Addition' to the infirmary's occupants with a critical eye. The latest meeting with Raguel was quite revealing as well as disturbing.

Lord Uriel, along with Raguel and Several other eldest members of the Ethics Committee have been stuck inside the large conference room, hotly debating over how to 'remove' or at the least 'disable' the memory blocks Lucifer had somehow placed over then-Stolas' himself, and over his cinematic records.

It was simply impossible that Lucifer had foreseen the Metamorphosis happening in Stolas' future in the first place, and removed the memories Lucifer did not want outsiders to see from the raven prince's memory bank. This was more so, since this procedure would have had to be completed before Stolas went to answer Ciel Phantomhive's summoning.

Unless the newly reborn-and-renamed angel woke up and recovered enough to start answering difficult questions coherently, Raphael and the Ethics Committee only had the recent memories of the prince himself, plus the orally-given statements (or a testimony) which the prince had prided Undertaker with prior to the Metamorphosis.

There were reasons for which Undertaker had to ask Stolas to 'supply the finer details by himself' prior to the Metamorphosis, for the demon's cinematic records had skipped too many details. As an angel, Raphael only had the abilities and authorities to examine whatever memories that were already in the records, instead of the actual minute-to-minute memories of Stolas himself.

It was clear that only Lucifer himself had access to these blocked memories, and the arch angels had no authorities with which to force Lucifer to divulge these details. If there was anyone who could do it, it was Metatron or God Almighty, but so far, the creator of the world offered neither the words of advice nor any insight.

It did not help that the ongoing animosity in between heaven and hell prevented even Metatron himself from travelling to the Underworld to 'have a chat' with Lucifer, for the Satan – the ultimate ruler of all Underworld religious kingdoms much in the way Metatron was but only in much stronger and larger scale – would not permit such an intrusion from heaven.

Raphael sighed as he monitored the slightly labored breathing of the rather thin, youthful-looking figure. Soon after this angel had awoken, he fell ill from sheer exhaustion. It has been an uphill battle to stabilize not only his breathing, but also other vital signs, and his digestive system. It was also frustrating for Raphael because he had to call on Camael to help stabilize this angel's soul, for healing the broken-hearted and damaged souls were Camael's areas of expertise.

Ciel's mop of sky-blue hair was practically plastered to his head due to the sweat he was releasing. Raphael made a mental note to have it washed again soon. It should be able to grow out the slightly unruly bangs in the months and years to come. Raphael could already picture this reborn angel in a fully-matured man's body, but could not help releasing yet another sigh when considering the mountain of work that still needed to be done in the process.

For this creature to even exist – as he is right this moment – after the kind of history he has had – was not just miraculous', but it was due to a series of small miracles. – Or what 'seemed' to be miracles.

Both heaven and hell had debts to pay to this particular creature and even the in-between death gods had a few embarrassing offenses against him. Even after balancing out the score, though, the God Almighty gave one last 'challenge' to Stolas in the form of Metamorphosis. Stolas came out victorious for the angels, but he was far from 'stable'.

If someone was to supply Ciel with a fully-detailed witness account of the events involving Asmodeus' capture and exile, Ciel maybe pulled toward the darker path. Raphael knew Ciel was bound to find out, and was determined to talk this out with the former demon lord himself.

Raphael was startled out of his musings by the entrance of none other than Camael. Since the two healers had been working closely in collaboration for some time now, Camael wasted no time as he greeted Raphael with a light bow and scanned the utterly-breathtaking beauty of the former raven prince's new soul. Raphael watched as Camael sent a powerful energy current into Ciel's body in order to assist its continuous effort to complete the rest of its soul's merging process.

The former prince's soul – in its current form – was really like the earth down below, with Stolas' dried, heavily cracked soil as the base over which the former Earl of Phantomhive's powerful blue, deep water filling every fissure and overflowing to form powerful currents in places. Raphael watched as the bi-colored sphere turned and turned, then sent another powerful current of energy in order to assist the angel's defective heart to stabilize itself.

Planning ahead, Raphael began creating a list of guidelines for the newly-reborn angel to follow in the days and years to come. First order of which included a request form to the authorities, requesting that Ciel be assigned to Raphael personally, both as a study subject and as a possible student or an apprentice if so the angel desired.

It appeared as though the past was catching up to Raphael, and this was something he was looking for an opportunity to resolve. It looked like God Almighty had finally given Raphael that chance, and he intended to tread the path carefully – and as gently as possible – for the sake of both Ciel and himself.

It took some time, discussions, and paperwork, but at the end of the first week, Raphael was able to arrange a place for Ciel to live and recuperate from at his own pace. Many of what passed for conservative party in the Ethics Committee and the legal department were enraged that a creature like Ciel was being allowed to live in close contact with Raphael, but the other arch angels all supported the idea knowing Ciel's condition and significance.

During the second week of his life as an angel, Ciel was finally able to get up and walk around the infirmary's courtyard. He found that he was able to tolerate most beverages which he had been served, but was told to stay clear of 'ambrosia', or the food for the divine which was what angels generally consumed in place of cooked meals.

This was Raphael's most significant discovery in aiding Ciel's recovery, since he could not at first figure out why Ciel's body was refusing nutrients. When he had some actual 'food' prepared for Ciel – which consisted mostly of crushed or grated fruits with some milk – Ciel's body kept demanding more and more, to the point where Raphael worried the young man will end up overeating.

Realizing that the Phantomhive earl's half of the body and the soul was a child – and all human children loved sweet food – Raphael made a point to have fruits and grains as the main ingredient in Ciel's food, and the angel's recovery rate had doubled.

After another week, Ciel was finally allowed to actually leave the infirmary and into his new residence. Ciel was most surprised to find that it was situated practically next door to the infirmary's rehabilitation facility, but the wide square-shaped park separated the facility from Ciel's residence. Raphael watched as Ciel kept looking around at everything he saw, quietly memorizing the interior of the small cottage-like building.

Raphael knew that this must be a serious downgrading from both the child earl's point of view, and the former demon prince's point of view, but the angel did not seem to care.

The building had two above-ground floors with a small basement. The walls were mostly off-white with pale gray smooth stone floors at the entrance, and the rest were light brown wood flooring. On the first floor were Adrian's room, the living room, and the staircase which led to the basement storage room and up to the 2nd floor.

The kitchen was rather small but functional, with pale green stone tiled flooring. Ciel spotted stoves and an oven, which he sensed must have been installed just for his sake, since angels typically did not need to 'cook' anything.

"I really like it, my lord. Thank you so very much for arranging this place for me." Ciel said, smiling with satisfaction. Raphael nodded, and beckoned over the angel 'Adrian' who had been assigned to Ciel since the day one as caretaker.

"Ciel, I am assigning Adrian as your nurse and as a housekeeper. He seems quite fond of you, and you two do get along very well. He will be living with you on the first floor and commuting to the infirmary for progress reports on you." Raphael said as matter-of-factly as he could, and saw Ciel regard the slightly-blushing angel silently.

Both Raphael and Adrian, by now, were used to this 'delayed response' from Ciel, since the angel was still not at the point where he could form a single thought at once, but rather two separate thoughts with two separate set of feelings and emotions on everything he encountered. Then, after about thirty seconds, Ciel seemed to come to some internal decision and smiled genuinely toward Adrian, offering a hand to shake. Adrian took the offered hand with delight and the two shook hands firmly.

"Well, I am delighted to be working with you, Adrian." Ceil said in a way of greeting, and the younger angel smiled. Raphael released a breath he had been holding, and guided Ciel up the stairs and into the second floor, which consisted of two bedrooms, a spacious bathroom with a circular bathtub, a study, and another room with a wide terrace.

"Adrian has a set of treatment schedules I have issued for you, as well as physical exercise menu and training curriculum. Please do follow them to the letter until you are stabilized enough to not only leave your residence, but to leave this infirmary entirely. You will also need a lot of sunbathing, and the backyard and the terrace of this building are designed specifically for that purpose. Please feel free to use either of them according to your mood."

"Yes, thank you." Ciel replied almost immediately, meaning both 'Phantomhive earl' and 'the raven prince' were in agreement. Raphael smiled at the thought. "I also noticed," Ciel continued, and Raphael turned around to face the young angel, then saw that the man's eyes were now mostly silvery pale blue, indicating the former raven prince was the primary speaker. Raphael nodded to let him go on. "…that, this place is designed to let the wind move in, out, and throughout the entire building freely. It reminds me of the places I have seen the holy people of some Eastern Europe and Asia had. It was something about the structure allowing the 'energy in the air' to travel through without disturbing its natural flow. Does that make any sense to you?"

Raphael raised his eyebrows, showing his appreciation toward the former prince's depth of knowledge. "Yes, indeed it does, Ciel. You were exactly correct. The placement of the windows, doors, and even the direction which the building faces, are closely calculated to maximize one's healing powers as well as comfort. Therefore, this is not a 'permanent' residence for you, but a place for healing."

"Oh. I see." Ciel nodded, satisfied. Raphael then left the two angels to take care of the moving-in process, and returned to work.

* * *

><p>Ciel's Residence<p>

Private Land of Arch Angel Raphael

Holy Realm

Christian Kingdom

Once the great healer has left the building, Ciel found himself alone with Adrian who was bustling about getting everything ready to make the place 'truly livable' for his charge. Ciel resisted the urge to chuckle, watching this smaller angel busily arrange Ciel's bedroom and clothes – although there really were very little – along with the necessary linens.

Ciel moved himself to the kitchen, where he arranged the few dishware and cutlery that he had been given in their respective designated places. He figured out how to work the oven and the stoves, and was brewing tea by the time Adrian came wandering in search of the 'master of the house'.

"Would you like a cup of tea?" Ciel offered the mixed herb tea which he favored in the special care ward, and saw the angel nod with a smile. He wondered if anyone ever succeeded in extinguishing that angel's smile, and found himself remembering Finnian the gardener. Ciel wondered briefly if he could maybe ask after the boy and the rest of the former Phantomhive servants to whoever is 'guiding' them. He then briefly imagined what their reactions would be to his current form and status.

A chuckle escaped him just before the thoughts of Matilda and also of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive entered his conscious mind, making Ciel groan with the flood of memories that his conscious mind could not yet follow through adequately. It made his head ache as though a thousand splinters suddenly embedded themselves into his brain. He heard his former 'young master' Ciel cry out in pain similar to the one he himself was experiencing.

"Breathe slowly, sir Ciel. Breathe SLOWLY." Adrian's voice came from behind him, and Ciel spun around, startled out of his reverie. The angel smiled apologetically, placed his hands on Ciel's back and moved them up and down in a well-practiced circle. "In. Out. In. Out. In synch with me, now, please."

Adrian wasn't letting go, and Ciel reluctantly began to follow. The breathing exercise, along with Adrian's healing touch took effect almost immediately, and Ciel was able to calm himself down in a matter of minutes.

"I apologize, Adrian. Just …too many memories, too fast. The same deal as always." Ciel apologized with his face buried in his hands, and saw the other angel nod from the meager gaps in between his fingers.

"Please voice any concern you have over whatever has just disturbed you, but only after you have gathered your thoughts. As my master has said, these things take time." Adrian said, and left Ciel alone to deal with it. Ciel released another deep breath, and decided it wise to sit out in the sun for awhile.

Ciel was sunning his massive wings for no more than an hour when a green messenger bird flew up to him, carrying a message from lord Raguel's secretary, saying: "Your trial will be held within 2 days. Please have anything you would like to say ready – preferably in written form."

"Trial? What trial?" Ciel wondered aloud, thinking back to everything he was told by Raphael since the day he woke up. "…nothing rings a bell with me."

Ciel was trying to recall anything Undertaker had said to him prior to the Metamorphosis when Adrian came out with a glass of lemonade for him. Ciel wasted no time asking the angel about it.

"I think this might be about that 'mock' trial, as the master called it in secret. They still need to hold a trial of sort for you, to hear about what you think you stand for, and what you would like to accomplish in this second chance at life. I think you should write to lord Raguel's office and ask about this." Adrian commented as he set down the beverage within Ciel's easy reach and put down the silver tray atop the small table by the terrace door.

Adrian began massaging and stretching Ciel's wings in order to let blood and other fluids throughout the entire wings. Ciel groaned in honest pleasure-pains as the muscles slowly loosened beneath Adrian's expert fingers.

"Thank you so much. These wings are awfully heavy. Much heavier than the ones I used to have." Ciel grumbled. He groaned again when Adrian touched a tender spot.

"For a single pair, these are really huge wings. I have never personally seen anything like these in my life. These feel most like multi-paired wings. You will need to build up a lot more back muscles to support these during flight. Lots more." Adrian emphasized the 'lots', making Ciel groan for a different reason.

In the end, Ciel wrote a reply to the original sender of the message, then asking in another piece of paper whether or not it was what they were looking for. The reply came almost immediately, saying only one word: _"Yes_._"_

* * *

><p>Auditorium<p>

Supreme Court Building,

Department of Justice

Christian Kingdom

2 Days Later – The day of the trial

The air of the auditorium was filled with the voices of the excited attendees. The circular dorm-shaped building had a total of 10 levels, all of which were separated only by the golden handrails beneath which ornate balcony-like seating areas adorned with designs of holy plants such as basil, bay leaves, olives, corn flowers among grape vines snaking their way in a seemingly endless pattern.

This level of excitement in this place was seldom seen for very good reasons. The fact that the special seats – made of wooden 'throne-like' seats at the center of the square-shaped stage were filled by none other than the four greatest arch angels of all time: Raguel, Michael, Raphael, and Gabriel.

If this was not telling enough, sitting in the seats just behind these four angels were Camael and Rasiel. But the one whom all the attendees and the audience members came to see was the decidedly eye-catching, blue-winged angel: Ciel. The usual standard infirmary patient's attire was replaced by a simple white garment most often seen in ceremonies or sacred rituals in which the receiver of the blessing wore. The 'other' occasion for this particular garment to see the light of day was during a funeral, or an execution, which happened extremely rare here in the holy realm.

However, this occasion was none of the above '_unless you counted the time when demons got thrown into the fiery, sulfur-filled pits of hell_.' The accused thought as he shifted in his place, a stone floored space where he was being made to kneel. His knees ached already due to the fact that he had been waiting for close to an hour. His rope-bound arms and hands – though 'only for show', as Adrian let on – had been secured just as tightly as they usually were in the actual honest trial of an angel who is suspected to have committed a terrible crime.

Still not used to making much movement in his new body, Ciel's arms ached from being bound behind his back. Furthermore, the posture he was made to keep restricted his breathing ability. Ciel struggled with his mounting panic, because with such panic came loads of memories that still kept returning to him at the most unexpected and inopportune moments. What was more, the fact that he now looked about 19 to 20 years old for humans and looked very thin, he both appeared and felt 'frail' or 'fragile'.

Whenever Ciel had his mental guard down and accidentally looked at his reflection, it always triggered those darkest days when he, as the former demon prince, had spent in Lucifer's chambers. The other day, the memories of his captivity as one of King Solomon's slave demons came to haunt him and made him stay inside the house for two whole days. However, every time this happened, the child earl in him kept voicing his support. Ciel quickly learned never to act tough or reject his other half's assistance whenever it was offered.

In front of him, Raguel brought his gavel down to start the next part of this legendary trial proceeding. An angel in attire of a high-ranking legal counsel stood and began reading out a very long list of offenses by 'Prince Stolas' which had been committed before being pardoned by the Almighty.

At first, Ciel winced as each one of his offense was brought to light, and cast his gaze downward whenever someone expressed their displeasure or fury toward him. The 'young master' in him soon forced him to actually start facing these angels who are expressing anger by looking up, and looking for them. '_We might need to know them later_.' - The thought entered their shared conscious mind.

As the reading of offenses went on, it dawned on Ciel that the offenses being read out were restricted to those he could actually recall by accessing both his own and 'the young master's' memory bank. He knew there should have been far more than what he was hearing, especially those pertaining to the events that had occurred in Lucifer's private quarters. He made a mental note to ask Raguel about this even as he kept listening.

Then, at long last, a list of 'contributions' he has made was read out, drawing the 'ahhh' and 'ohhhh' from the impressed crowd, Then a list of offenses committed 'against' the former demon prince and the last of the Phantomhives was read out, to the bewilderment of the attendees. Raguel then formally that the information presented to this court were true, and then sat down to let the chief of arch angel to have the floor.

"It is my duty to the Almighty to give you the verdict of this final judgment, Ciel. Please stand." Uriel said, watching as Ciel got to his feet unsteadily. Uriel graciously waited until Ciel's feet steadied themselves on the marble slab.

There was a clear sign of worry in Ciel's eyes and an overall air of discomfort that came from the residual 'hostility' which he kept sensing from the other angels in attendance. He saw from the corner of his eye that Camael was closely observing the crowd rather than Ciel. This made Ciel realize that the arch angel must be trying to find the ones that directed hostile thoughts toward Ciel. He was brought back to reality when he heard Uriel speak.

"Do you have anything to say, to tell us, before I speak further?" The great angel asked and Ciel nodded. "Then, by all means, speak your mind." He said, gesturing Ciel to speak up. Ciel swallowed and cleared his throat before he collected himself – and his turbulent thoughts.

"My lord Uriel, and to all my fellow angels, I swear that I will continue to do my very best, to meet the expectation of the Almighty and of my new peers, if I am in fact allowed to continue as I am today. As for what made me return to life – to survive through the Metamorphosis, it was my ultimate desire - to _live to love_, and to _love to live_." Ciel finished and cast his eyes downward. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Uriel smile and nod in approval.

"By the power vested in me by God Almighty, with confirmation and full agreement of the Celestrial Scribe Metatron, I hereby declare thee, angel Ciel, free of sins committed by either of your former selves." Uriel declared, then took a look at Raguel who drew his saber out of the ornate sheathe which was attached to his belt and briskly approached Ciel with it.

The blade of the angel's holy saber shone brightly despite it being indoors and the sunlight only filtered through tiny windows. The angel's serious expression coupled with the blade offered little comfort to Ciel, and it was downright frightening to the former demon's half.

But when he actually saw Raguel stand inches away from him and felt his strong hand grab (more like 'yank') Ciel's bound arms, a strange sense of calm came to him. It had nothing to do with the words of assurance that Ciel had been given beforehand. It was a sense of calm that came with total acceptance. It felt like cold spring water quietly seeping into his heart, and further down to reach his frayed nerves.

Raguel waited until Ciel raised his head and faced him straight. The angel of order and justice kept staring down at him and 'through' him, knowing Ciel's inner struggles. Raguel waited further, until all the distracting emotions – worry, fear, doubt, and a whole lot of guilt – left Ciel's simmering silver-blue orbs. Once 'acceptance' was all that was left in Ciel's eyes, Raguel wasted no time bringing down the saber in a single powerful swing, to cut through the tight bindings on Ciel.

Ciel gasped as he felt the saber cut through the ropes, and the force with which the blade was delivered made his body jerk once. Ciel shakily took a breath he was holding, and began to breathe as though he had just finished running. With that, Uriel brought the trial to a close and guards came to help Ciel out of the auditorium. Still rubbing his sore arms, Ciel followed the guards toward the room where he had left all his clothes and other personal items. He then noticed for the first time that his entire body was trembling slightly.

"It happens to everyone, believe me." A voice – slightly familiar – filtered through his busy mind and Ciel turned to see one of Raphael's aids in the infirmary hurrying to catch up with them. Ciel nodded in acknowledgment. "In a moment, you will probably have a strong urge to either drop to sleep or start crying. Eithe way, I suggest you 'follow' the urge and not try to contain it."

"But, I…" Ciel tried to protest, ten found his breath- and words – sounded shaky. Shocked, Ciel tried to compose himself, though to no avail. Ciel knew he had lost it when he felt a painful knot forming in his throat and it expanded to fill his entire chest.

"Do not fight it. Let it out. You have to - in order to embrace your new self. You are feeling what any soul feels when it truly recognized their freedom from Hell. I shall leave you to it." The angel said and disappeared through the door, leaving Ciel to his emotions.

Ciel had no idea how long he had been in that small changing room, but he realized he must have been not only crying himself to a holy mess, but had also exhausted himself enough to fall asleep. He had realized this, because when he came to, he was back in his bed inside his own cottage with one of Raphael's aids from the infirmary – different one this time – monitoring his progress. Adrian was also nearby with an undisguised worry on his adorable face.

"Good afternoon, Ciel. It has been a day and …a half since your trial has concluded. I suggest you stay in bed awhile longer, and then to bathe in holy water, before replenishing your strength with food." The angel commented once he saw Ciel's bewildered look upon realizing the passage of time, and the fact that he had embarrassed himself after the trial.

"I will get the water warmed up for you, Sir Ciel!" Adrian said and happily hurried off to the bathroom. Ciel couldn't help smiling after the younger one.

"This urge to release emotions comes to everyone after such events, like my colleague has told you. There was no need to panic, and since you were declared free of sins, there really is no need for it. Although, I believe lord Camael is arranging for counseling sessions later on." The healer added for Ciel's benefit.

Ciel nodded and got out of bed to see that all the chaffing marks and the welts which had been caused by the tight ropes have disappeared from his arms and wrists. His knees also felt just fine, and above all, he felt a whole lot 'lighter' in spirit. 'You had better take this guy's advice.' The child earl in him said, and Ciel nodded.

End of Prologue - Continue on to Chapter 1

*I apologize if any grammar errors had escaped my attention. Please review~!


	3. Main Story Chapter 1   The New Diplomat

*I feel terrible and stupid, but I seemed to have forgotten to change the character names from its original version. :'O

So once again, this is a re-posted version.

(For your information, I choose character names based on their meaning. Klemens ('a guide' but it also means 'merciful' or 'gentle'). It used to be Evans until I found out that there were other fics with identically named characters, so I changed it at the last minute. Fiorella means 'Flower' in Italian, whereas William (though he 'is' William from the start, means 'Protection'.)

"The Ambassador"

Chapter 1: The New Diplomat

Written by Second Wind

Ministry of Foreign Affairs Headquarters,

Realm of Death Gods

Christian Kingdom

9AM – 2 Weeks after his return

William T. Spears walked through the unfamiliar halls of the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Headquarters building. Those who happened to pass by him looked at him as though they had seen either a celebrity or a nuisance of some kind, but Spears looked straight on, not acknowledging the staring colleagues or the merely-curious. His brisk pace was matched only by the beat of his heart, with his mind racing in a hundred different directions all at once, just thinking of the perfect way to get out of what surely will become a political mess.

It was only last week that Spears had been told he was being re-assigned out of the Dispatch Management Department and into none other than the Ministry of Foreign Affairs. He had never even stepped foot into their building before, and this was his first day at work as a diplomat in training.

Whether Spears will go on to be officially assigned to the Ministry of Foreign Affairs as an active diplomat or be assigned a clerical position, he himself had no idea. However, knowing how demanding the job could be, and how competitive an active diplomat's position usually is, Spears assumed that a clerical position was the case for him.

Spears stopped in front of a pair of brass doors that were mentioned in the message. There was no nameplate or a sign which indicated to whom this office belonged to. He knocked on it three times before announcing his presence.

"Come in." An unfamiliar low voice answered and Spears opened the door. A brightly-lit room greeted Spears' sensitive eyes.

"Sir, I am William T. Spears, reporting for duty starting today." Spears announced as he blinked to get his eyes accustomed to the new brightness of the room.

"Yes, Sir Spears. We have been expecting you." A figure behind the elegant desk stood up to greet him. The desk looked like it had been made of jade and crystal. Its surface, Spears saw, had a rather familiar drawing of a sphere 'imprinted' within it, and the figure seemed to 'come alive' from within. Spears wondered just where he had seen that design, but was brought back to reality by the sound of the chief diplomat's footsteps approaching him.

"It is an honor to work under you, sir." Spears spoke while trying to recall whether he had ever met this man.

"Likewise, Spears. Please call me Klemens, and leave the 'Sir' out of the equation when you are addressing me." Klemens smiled good-naturedly at the younger man's stunned reaction.

"But, S… Pardon me, Master Klemens."

"I must tell you, that one of the first things you will learn while working here - with our contacts in other realms and those from other kingdoms – is that any rank we give to each other has next to no meaning. Therefore, what we call each other here in this building should just be our own names."

'_In other words, Klemens does not like pretentious, arrogant, and/or overly-proud individuals._' Spears thought. Klemens directed Spears to a small but plush satin-lined chair set in front of a mahogany desk which sat next to the document-covered jade/crystal desk, and headed toward a cart that was loaded with various glass jars of tea leaves.

Spears bolted out of his seat to assist his new superior once the man began to make tea. Klemens, however, gestured Spears to stop. "Sit down, Spears. It is a tradition in this department for the officers to serve tea to their subordinates."

"Oh." Spears mumbled, immediately backing up.

"I know your reputation as a very strict, by-the-book officer. I also know of your reputation as a master of many languages, most notably the trans-species languages. Although we value the latter, you need to both think and act flexibly here."

"Of course, my l… Pardon me, 'Klemens'." Spears replied, already getting a bad feeling.

"This means that you can no longer expect to go home at a particular time of the day. We, in fact, do not even have a set 'office hours' here. Someone somewhere is always working, around the clock."

"…Understood." Spears managed to say this without sounding dreadful.

"This is probably the hardest part of your new assignment to adjust to, Spears, and I apologize. However, our work demands that we remain available for contact at any time, especially during emergencies."

"Of course." Spears replied, already feeling resigned to whatever fate had thrown his way.

"Do you have any left-over work at your old office?" Klemens asked, to which Spears reluctantly nodded.

"I am afraid I have a couple of …paperwork to finish, and a manual to leave behind for my replacement to look through when he officially starts there." Spears stated.

"Can you get it all done by tomorrow, or by the end of this week?" Klemens asked. His tone sounded calm, but his expression spoke volumes. Spears nodded.

"I will get it done within the next 2 days at the earliest." He answered, mentally preparing himself for an all-nighter. Klemens nodded appreciatively.

"I… We expect great things from you, Spears. Please bear with us." Klemens said as he placed the cup of tea in front of Spears along with some cookies. Spears nearly motioned to decline when Klemens said, "My wife baked these."

Spears nodded then, and took one obediently and brought it to his mouth. A tiny explosion of flavors quickly spread within his mouth and nostrils, filling his senses with the scent of what tasted like vanilla beans, coconut powder, and cardamom, mixed with a bit of sugar.

"It is very good. Please give her my compliments." Spears commented honestly. Klemens watched Spears closely without looking like it, and waited until Spears was munching the second piece when he said,

" It is also encouraged for any diplomat to …have a secure life at home as well." Klemens began, and Spears instantly felt his defense walls go up inside his head, and felt another iron walls surround his heart.

"Please, S… pardon me, Klemens. If you are recommending that I find a lady to marry, I am in no way ready for it." Spears gave his usual well-practiced line. Klemens cocked his head to the side as if he was curious about something.

"You are one of the youngest members of our diplomatic community, Spears. However, even you have lived for over two centuries now. Statistically speaking, those who have spouses or steady mates at home have far less possibility of committing a crime or find themselves in the midst of a scandal." Klemens continued. Spears calmed down once he saw the 'business' side of this discussion. Klemens paused before letting the young elite have it. "Besides …is it not true that you have already 'found' someone with whom you can actually 'make' a home?"

"Pardon me, s… Klemens, I have no idea what you are talking about." Spears was honestly surprised. He had not been with any woman for… longer than he cared to remember and he liked his life 'simple', 'ordered', and 'free of complication'.

"Oh, then it was a miscommunication on my part." Klemens said, but his expression indicated the veteran death god did not believe these words.

After a long, somewhat uncomfortable pause (for Spears at least), Klemens began to clear away the tea sets and the tiny dishes for the cookies and once again Spears was told to remain in his seat while his new superior went about the task, then motioned for Spears to follow. He did as he was told and was led out of the large office and out into the marble-lined hallway.

"The place I am leading you to, is your official new office. You have your own work space, as well as one for your assistant and an emergency exit for …well, _emergencies_." Klemens added the last word in a slightly teasing tone, which Spears found rather annoying.

As his new superior led Spears to a pair of heavy wooden doors, Spears felt a strange emotion stirring inside him, and struggled in silence to analyze it before shoving it away into his growing mental cabinet for later analysis.

The doors opened for them from within, and Spears was immediately greeted by the now-familiar scent of citrus mixed with the equally familiar ascent of fresh air and an earthy, rather musky scent he vaguely recalled breathing in the forest of banyan trees. In a flash, he recalled everything that had happened in 'the holy realm' of angels.

The wide-eyed reaction from his new subordinate made Klemens smile indulgently. "It cannot be…!"

"Even though the arch angels cannot come down here themselves for meetings, that does not mean they cannot send someone down here from time to time to check on the latest developments and to shuffle correspondences to here and back. It is an extremely rare privilege that is granted only to the most promising or significant officers within the diplomatic community.

"Only the highest levels of officers know who were granted this privilege, and only the two of us know who was selected to be sent to you, because it is not for us – as in death gods – to decide who to send to whom. That choice is entirely made by the 'sender'."

Klemens finished his announcement, and gave the still wide-eyed younger man time to adjust to the new work space and its temporary 'guest'. "Ms. Fiorella, will you please come and meet your friend?"

Still open-mouthed, Spears heard the familiar footsteps approaching them from the back of the room where Spears had not yet seen, and he came fact-to-face with the very familiar oval face with a pair of pale peacock eyes, framed by a mass of flowing, hip-length golden hair. Her wings were concealed now, but he could very easily remember them on her back.

"Yes, Lord Klemens, I most certainly will." The voice which Spears secretly longed to hear again filtered into his over-worked senses with such a soothing tone, that he did not take notice when his new superior began chuckling. Her smile was as vibrant as the sunlight Spears had been subjected to in the holy realm. "William, it is my greatest pleasure to see you again. Lord Raguel and Lord Uriel both trusted me enough to assign me as your assistant, and as a personal messenger."

"Well. I have seen all I needed to see on this matter." Klemens kept chuckling, before he heard the angel clear her throat.

"Lord Klemens. William. I am to tell you that: '_We have chosen Fiorella for Sir William T. Spears out of other qualified messengers of our realm, because of the friendship you both already share. We believe that your friendship will strengthen your trust in each other._' – All this is in writing, as you can see… here."

With that, Fiorella presented a signed-and-sealed scroll to Spears and Klemens, holding it in front of the diplomats. Klemens reached for the document with a smile on his face, and nodded for Spears to signal the younger man's turn to speak. When there was no response, Klemens subtly nudged the younger man with his elbow, startling Spears back to the here and now.

After a moment of contemplation, Spears realized how he had looked just then, in front of someone he has longed to 'look' and 'act' presentable – for her to see him at 'his best' which was 'at work', and scrambled to find a way to salvage his dignity.

Spears cleared his throat and hurriedly adjusted his eyeglasses, ignoring the blush that was coloring his cheeks, which then spread to his earlobes, and finally down to his neck. Fiorella laughed at him then, but her laughter was utterly without malice or any intension of causing further embarrassment for Spears.

"Pardon my manners, Lady Fiorella. Yes, it is a great pleasure for me to see you again, especially here in my own realm." Spears said as he took his black groves off to shake her hand. She took it firmly, just as she always had, and Spears felt the familiar calluses on her palm.

"Ms. Fiorella's existence in our realm is to remain strictly confidential, Spears. In fact, she is not allowed to divulge her true identity - at any time - during her stay here. Since nothing can disguise her aura or her natural scent, she will need to have her superiors supply her with a specially-made outfit to 'contain' them. She is here now only to introduce herself." Klemens said as he walked around the office, inspecting everything with a practiced eye. Fiorella then handed Spears a small parcel.

"Your 'friend' asked his superior to give this to you when he had a chance. I am handing it to you to use and keep as you see fit." Fiorella said as she watched Spears take it and carefully unwrap it. Spears took a quick breath as he laid his eyes on the familiar silvery-blue feather which had been turned into a quill. He knew exactly who it was from, and could not help the ghost of a smile that graced his face.

"Thank you. I will treasure it." Spears answered honestly. He knew that this particular piece of feather was the one that grew along the lower edge of the wings. Those feathers were used to control one's direction in flight, because those were the strongest. And those were the only ones that could be made into quills.

"Well, I will need to give you a quick tour of this place and return to my own office." Klemens announced, to which Spears snapped back to full attention.

"Yes, s… pardon me, 'Klemens'." Spears replied, all ears now. Fiorella followed them from behind, although she had already been acquainted with the place earlier. Spears had to admit that this was a serious business not only to himself but to outsiders as well. This new office put his great superior's office to almost an equal status, if extravagance was the only means of comparison. 'There goes my 'clerical duty' scenario.' Spears thought, fighting with his mounting anxiety.

"Ms. Fiorella, you know your duties and what is expected of you in this place. Please excuse me, for I must return to my own office." Klemens said and left the office hurriedly, barely acknowledging Spears' words of thanks and show of respect with a casual wave of his hand.

"Well…" Spears began when Fiorella said nothing. "Would you care to have some tea?" He offered, and began to move for want of something to do. Fiorella smiled gently and replied,

"Only if you are having some for yourself."

"Oh." Spears said, dropping his gaze immediately to the floor and swiftly bypassing the rest of her figure. '_Sir Klemens really picked the worst timing to speak to me about marrying someone_.' Spears thought, then shook his head to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Well, I believe you had a lot of work ahead of you. May I help you with anything, or is it something you need to get done without my presence?" Fiorella asked, sensing the young death god's situation. Spears sighed.

"As much as I would love to spend more time with you… my duties, especially those pertaining to my latest assignment, requires me to work outside of this room, and subsequently, outside of your presence. I must regretfully ask you to… reschedule." Spears hoped that she would get the hidden meaning behind his words. She raised her eyebrows and smiled her signature warm smile.

"There is a lot that I must share with you, William, and I must insist that we do so in private. Once I have the means of moving around even while we are both out of this building, I would like to spend some decent amount of time with you." Fiorella said, and saw Spears bow in a show of respect.

"I would like to show you some of my completed work, then." Spears replied and shook the hand the messenger angel offered – before feeling bold and getting up the nerve to plant a kiss on the back of her hand.

"Take care, William." Fiorella said, before walking toward the empty wall beside the huge book shelf that was sequestered, and uttered a spell to reveal a hidden doorway – the 'emergency exit' – and vanished through it.

Spears walked out of his new, elaborate office and headed toward his old one, his head full of memories from his days spent up in the holy realm.

* * *

><p>Former Office of William T. Spears<p>

Dispatch Section Manager's Office

Death God Management Department

Realm of Death Gods

Christian Kingdom

9PM – Same Day

William T. Spears was brought out of his thoughts by the loud pounding on his office door and straightened his posture.

"Enter." William commanded with an undisguised tone of annoyance. His expression became even more annoyed once he registered the familiar long scarlet hair framing the alabaster skin of Grell Sutcliffe.

"Will!" The demoted death god practically threw himself against William and he barely had the time to jump out of the way before the man crashed into the desk. "Why are you leaving meeeeee?" Grell grabbed William's arm and roughly yanked him toward Grell's chest. William grumbled when he felt his face come in contact with the troubled man's chest, and pulled himself out of the man's death-grip (pardon the pun) with a little difficulty.

"Grell Sutcliffe! Let go of me this instant! Calm yourself!" William commanded, feeling his face and head being drenched in Grell's tears, snot, and saliva. When Grell came at him the second time, he reached for his death scythe and used its blunt edge to stop the weeping reaper in his tracks. "I said, CALM YOURSELF!" He repeated his words, his eyes conveying the seriousness of his words.

Even Grell had to listen eventually, and William had the younger man seated in the chair across from his desk, and had a cup of tea and crumpets set in front o the bewildered man. "It is true that I was just re-assigned, and I have accepted my new duties, but I was not the one who requested the transfer. There is a long and complicated reason behind this order, but I was in no way at the liberty to discuss it with anyone, let alone with you." William watched as Grell quietly sipped his tea and sniffled. William sighed.

"I was only given two days to pack things up here and to report to my new office. This will most likely the last time you will see me as the manager of this division, let along as your superior." William announced, sighing as he watched Grell sink further into depression.

"But, Will… I can see you from time to time, can't I?" He asked with wet cheeks and tear-filled eyes, his expression so desperate and so… so… Grell Sutcliffe, that William found himself unable to cast him away.

"I must be honest with you, and tell you that I will most likely be out of your line of sight for the most part. You will probably see me only here in our realm, and most of the time I will be simply too busy to notice you. I can also no longer 'cover' for your wrongdoings and mistakes as I had been. It is time that you become more attentive to your career than about your love interests.

"For the last time, I am straight. I cannot return your feelings for me no matter what goes wrong in this world. Forget about your '_Sebas-chan_' as well, for he does not exist as who he used to be, and since he is so highly valued, you will most likely never see him again. Move on, Grell. Move on with your life, and put an end to your drama queen acts."

William spared no punches but remained as calm and 'sincere' as possible without sounding like a principal scowling a disobedient student. William returned to work, letting Grell digest his words and their meanings. He though he heard a sniffle and the sound of Grell getting up and out of the chair, but he was honestly startled to find the chair empty when he looked up from the papers on his desk.

"Good-bye, Grell." William mumbled to the empty chair, and closed the open door with a spell and a flick of his index finger. William worked late into the night, and just when he began to cave into his desire to get a shut-eye, he was startled back into full alertness by a series of knocking on his door. Grumbling, he answered the door only to face his ex-assistant.

"Sir Spears, may I come in?" He asked politely, if not a bit wearily, as he waited Spears' response. Opening the door wider to admit the younger man, Spears directed him to the chair Grell had vacated earlier.

"Thank you for coming in at the perfect timing. I was just leaving the manuals for any replacement. I would very much like to have you scan them for any mistakes." Spears said, handing over several thick books filled with notes and sample documents. His assistant nodded but first handed Spears a bag from an upscale deli Spears favored.

"Sir, do you realize that it is close to 3 in the morning right now? You have no left this building at all today. I figured you would be… quite ravenous by now." Used to seeing his superior working late to catch up on work, the younger man knew exactly what Spears needed. Spears released a long breath in gratitude.

"Thank you very much, as always." Spears commented, and began taking out the contents of the paper bag. "Well, you can leave the work for tomorrow. You should leave and get some rest." Spears instructed as he unwrapped his favorite sandwich of grilled swordfish fillet with mayonnaise mixed with crushed dill weed leaves and fresh lemon juice, with some fresh sprouts.

"I got the last one they had. It was ten minutes before they closed, so you were lucky." His assistant said as he tidied up his own desk in the corner of the office, straightening the books Spears handed to him earlier.

"Indeed. Your timing has always been impeccable, as is the rest of your work performance. I am lathe to leave you here." His assistant looked startled for a moment, not used to receiving compliments for his job.

"T-Thank you, sir."

"Spears. Just… Spears." William cleared his throat and made sure he had his eyes only on the food. Just as much as his assistant was not used to receiving compliments, Spears was not used to giving compliments, either.

"But.."

"No buts. In my new office, no one I will work with is permitted to use honorific. Besides, I am technically no longer your superior. However, not everyone here is permitted to call me 'Spears' either, because to the larger public, I am still 'Sir Spears'." Spears added as an extra compliment, hoping that the younger man would leave it at that.

"I understand, S… Spears. Thank you." He said and started perusing the pile of documents filed in the binder Spears pointed to.

They worked well into the night in companionable silence, and then to dawn. Just as the sun began to make its presence known above the horizon, Spears made a fresh cup of the darkest Assam tea he could find in his vast collection, then made his capable assistant leave for the rest of the morning.

"I am the one who is stuck with the deadline. Not you. Go home. Get a nap and be refreshed, then report back here at 1 PM sharp." Spears ordered the reluctant younger man and watched as he exited the office. Just as the 'normal' office hours began for the rest of the Death God Management Department's Dispatch Section, Spears left his desk to report to the office of his then-superior: the Great Death God as everyone called him.

Spears barely knocked on the door before the brass doors opened and the familiar beefy hands of his former superior drew him – or more like yanked him – inside the familiar room. Startled, Spears stumbled inside.

"My lord, what is the…?" Spears never got to finish the sentence, because his back was patted by a powerful hand.

"I just heard! I guess today is your last day here, huh?" The larger man practically crushed his fingers through Spears' hair and ruffled his perfectly-styled shiny black tresses like one would do to a child. Spears was bewildered to say the least.

"My lord, surely this is not the first time you have heard this news. Besides, it was you who told me about the transfer."

"Oh, but I never knew you gave yourself only two days to wrap everything up here and leave for good. I thought it would take at least five days to a week. Even you." He said as he ushered Spears into a chair by the window and not the customary one before his desk. Spears was puzzled until it dawned on him that his was a chair he always seated his visitors – not guests, but colleagues – in.

"My lord, did you have something to do with …all that had happened after I returned from …the holy realm?" Spears couldn't help asking. However, the only reply he received from his ex-superior was a slight inquisitive cock of his head, and a half-fake smile, accompanied by the words,

"Son, I have no idea what you are talking about. But, I have only one thought with which to have you leave my command: '_Know yourself. Better yourself. And lastly, trust in love.'_"

"…Very well, my lord. I shall …I will …do my best." Spears answered, his head swimming with a million scenarios.

"See that you do. A whole lot that goes on here and on earth depends on that." His former superior said, then began arranging for a form for Spears to sign. Spears secretly dreaded it, for he knew exactly what it was for, and he was not looking forward to seeing it.

"Sir, are you really sure that this is necessary at this point in time?" Spears couldn't help asking, and received the sympathetic expression from the Great Death God in reply. Spears sighed, then reached into his jacket' inner pocket to pull out his death scythe.

His former superior nodded and carefully accepted the ever-trusty death scythe William had been carrying around since the day he had become an official reaper.

"You may feel like you have lost a limb without this thing, but other forms of protection and …working tools will soon be available for your use. Be glad to know that no one else will be touching this particular death scythe. It is forever yours, and it will be on display at the academy president's office." The older man added with a teasing grin. Spears nodded as the beloved scythe disappeared into the Great Death God's private closet where it will be safely kept for the time being.

This was one of the biggest surprise for Spears because he never expected to have his death scythe taken away. His superiors' explanation was that since William was no longer actively 'reaping' souls out in the field, he had no need for it.

The other reason was that, since he now belonged to the diplomatic community, a weapon such as a death scythe that can literally cut through anything and any being to destroy them for eternity, was too dangerous and to damaging. Carrying it around in meeting s and conventions and difficult peace-talks or trade negotiations – although in this case the 'trade' was usually done with souls and lives and even more promises than gold, trinkets, or weapons like the humans typically did.

N the death scythe's place, William T. Spears will be given 'protections' in the way of powerful spells, documents, a series of access codes to every destination, his own security guards, and a wealth of knowledge that are available only to the higher levels of diplomats.

Spears sighed as he drank from the cup his former superior handed to him. Feeling brave and vengeful, Spears decided to confess.

"My lord, I am yet to forgive you completely for your …maneuver …to get me to where I am now. This is far from what I thought y career would ever be."

"I never expected you to, Spears." The Great Death God answered him, surprising him out of the gloomy mood. "I did what I believed must be done, and I trusted my instincts and my own sound judgment about what I saw in you. And, as it turned out, I was correct."

"Not even my …any of my kin has ever come this far." Spears commented, and saw the older man nod deeply. They sipped their respective cups of tea in a companionable silence until the older man's assistant called him away on a meeting. Spears said his thanks again, and then left the office with the other two.

After a light supper, his assistant – now looking marginally healthier than the last time he had seen the man – came back, they worked diligently for the remainder of their office hours, then packed whatever was left of his things to e taken to his new office.

Spears declined the younger aid's offer of carrying the heavy box of items all the way to the other side of the capitol, for the younger man lacked the permission to enter neither the building nor the sufficient skills with which to leap long distances. Other death gods all wished him good luck or stopped to have a few words with him.

With every step he took, Spears allowed himself a trip down the memory lane. This building had been his work place for the better part of the last two centuries. Once he was done walking through the corridors and looked around the courtyard, he bid his farewell to the building, and did not leap until he was outside of it.

*End of Chapter 1*

* * *

><p>This chapter had been written at least 6 months ago. It was a sentimental section for Spears, and an excellent opportunity to introduce the character of Fiorella, and to add some description of Spears' working environment. I have added some of my own personal experiences at work, and what I felt about leaving work places where I had lots of memories in.<p>

*For Grell fangirls: Please do not kill me.

Please kindly review…


	4. Main Story Chapter 2  Brick by Brick

"The Ambassador"

Chapter 2 : Brick by Brick

Written by Second Wind

Thank you for all your wonderful words of encouragement, and for choosing to put me and this sequel to your list of favorite author / story. I could not have done this without you.

*The latest source of inspiration: A song, "The Call" by Celtic Women

*The latest source of inspiration 2: "I have a dream" by Kalafina (found in their CD: Red Moon)

* The latest source of inspiration 3: "Life Goes On – Side D" by Chemistry (Ending theme song for the animated version of "Antique")

*I am introducing a new original major character in this chapter named Nicholas. Please be kind, for he will be a strong friend to Ciel in the very near future…

*This segment is entirely Ciel-oriented, while the next one will be dedicated to both Spears and Ciel.

(*Nicholas = From the Greek name _Νικολαος__ (Nikolaos)_ which meant "victory of the people" from Greek _νικη__ (nike)_ "victory" and _λαος__ (laos)_ "people".)

* * *

><p>Training Ground<p>

Private Infirmary

Rehabilitation Department

Private Estate of Arch Angel Raphael

Christian Kingdom

2 Weeks after the Trial

Raphael walked into the training ground from the small iron gates leading into the fenced field adorned with various exercising equipments and devices for rehabilitation. It was not often that Raphael himself entered this particular ground, for he usually assigned a small group of angels to supervise the exercises and simply reviewed all the progress reports at the end of each day. He found his subject near the corner, getting himself ready for the day's exercise menu with the ever-present Adrian fussing over him.

The young angels soon noticed Raphael's approach as did others, and bowed in a show of their respect toward him. Raphael raised a hand in greeting, and kept walking up to them.

"Have you gotten used to being here, Ciel?" Raphael asked and Ciel nodded.

"Yes, my lord Raphael, I have." Ciel replied, and tried not to feel too nervous about being in this great healer's presence.

"Good. …Oh, here he comes." The great angel said and waved someone over from afar. Ciel soon saw an angel wearing full military attire and another much smaller angel dressed a little more casually but also in military-issued uniform.

"May I introduce you to my friend: Nicholas, and his most aspiring student: Sebastian?"

"Sebastian?" Ciel just had to ask. Raphael just nodded, deciding not to reprimand the angel for speaking out of turn.

"Yes, Ciel. His first name just happens to be the same as your own in the mortal realm. You are aware of its origin, are you not?"

"Somewhat. It is 'a great one' or a 'learned'… no, 'wise man'?" Ciel wracked his brains trying to search through his own memory.

"I suggest that you look it up, but it means 'venerable', translated from Latin." Raphael commented.

"Yes, my lord." The smaller of the two newcomers looked up at Ciel with a beaming smile.

"My lord Nicholas says that we are here to 'toughen you up'!" Sebastian giggled, and Ciel's eyebrows jumped an inch in response. His ugly side threatened to rear its head but he was far above being affected by the taunting of children – well, at least his other half was human. This one was an angel.

"Is this your first lesson?" Nicholas asked.

"…Yes. With these wings, especially." Ciel replied to Nicholas who was giving Ciel's wings a once-over.

"My goodness. You sure kept those very well-maintained."

"These seem to be …a bit more sensitive, compared with my older pair. They also make this crispy sound whenever I try to 'stretch' them against the wind." Ciel replied trying not to go too much into detail, especially not with the little Sebastian present within earshot.

"I should think so. Here, your wings do not need to plow through mud, flap underwater, covered in ashes, grease, blood, feces, and whatever else that you were living with back where you came from."

Beside Nicholas, the little Sebastian shuddered visibly. Ciel shrugged.

"These need a lot of sunlight. I have, under advisement of Lord Raphael, spent a majority of time outside, getting them bathed in sunlight." Ciel supplied the details.

"That is what your wings need in order to stay powerful and healthy. It is not just your body itself that needs to stay powerful." Nicholas added matter-of-factly.

"He had a tough time at first to keep them moving." Raphael finally interrupted them. "Now, he has been training himself to a lift-off. His back muscles are more powerful than they ever were, and he is now able to store some of the astral powers within his system. All he needs is the power workout, which you two are renowned for. Go easy on him in the beginning and that is a direct order – my personal order. Do you understand?" Raphael left no room for misunderstanding.

"Yes, my lord Raphael."

"You are to bring him back to my estate at the end of each session, and to pick him up for the next. Give me progress reports so I can monitor him well."

"Yes, my lord."

"If you ruin my good work, you will have the honor of monitoring not Sir Ciel here, but an actual 'underworld' portal with Rasiel."

"…Yes, my lord." Nicholas bowed in respect.

"And I do mean 'indefinitely'. You may begin."

"Thank you, my lord."

"Go on, Sir Ciel. They will not dare defy my direct orders." Raphael said as he smiled and saw them off. Ciel saw his lord off with a deep bow, and then turned toward his two trainees. With a deep bow, he greeted his two trainers.

"It is an honor to make your acquaintance, lords. I am Ciel, as you know, and I will be learning all there is about flying …with these wings." Ciel introduced himself, realizing that he had not yet properly introduced himself yet. His two trainers bowed in unison as a courtesy and also as a show of their respective 'distance' from Ciel.

Ciel inwardly sighed. Even angels up in the heavens were prejudiced. 'Still better than being referred to as "a vermin" like William Spears used to do.' Ciel thought, then briefly wondered how his new friend was doing.

But, once the actual training began, all thoughts of the world around him were driven into the back of his mind. First, they had him do pretty much what any military officer down on earth would have done for their muscle and cardio-vascular training. The 'young master' in him had already given up on 'keeping up' with his 'former demon prince's' half, not used to the speed with which his demon lord used to move. Adrian shouted encouragement from time to time, and handed him beverages.

Then, they had him flapping his wings and keep them flapping – without leaving the ground – so Ciel was pretty much stirring up a dust and flower-petal storm – for hours in between other exercises such as stretching, catching very large and very heavy exercise balls, and wielding thin, long wooden sticks until he thought his arms would drop off of his shoulders.

Very unfortunately for both the 'young master' and 'former demon prince', this training menu went unchanged for the next month. Ciel was so utterly worn out by the end of each training session that he could barely walk. More than once, he heard Raphael reprimanding the trainers, and more than once he found Adrian in the middle of night smoothing and cooling down Ciel's strained muscles with wet clothes soaked in some type of aromatic, cooling liquid that made him feel relaxed. When Ciel thanked him, he got a little peck on his cheek.

After what Ciel believed to be about two months or so in human 'calendar', he was greeted by a pair of different trainers who looked far older than the first two. Ciel again introduced himself politely and was caught up by Raphael who came out of the private suite in a hurry.

"What? You two are here already?"

"Yes. It seems that Sebastian and Nicholas – Commander Nicholas, I mean – was called away on another assignment. We are here to give Sir Ciel his lessons on sword technique." The older one clarified for both Ciel and Raphael, and Raphael clapped his hands in appreciation.

"Ah, finally! Thank heavens we will have no more strained muscles and damaged ligaments from Ciel." Raphael commented drily. "I swear to you, if you give Ciel even one slash especially at his wings, I will make you crawl back up to the pearly gates from wherever it is I choose to send you two."

"Understood."

"Very well, then. You may begin. … Ciel, you can go with these two and learn sword play. I think you would be far more adept at doing such things than any of the other trainings." Raphael said as he saw them off and a still-bewildered Ciel silently followed the new trainers out to the small arena in the very far corner of the training grounds.

At the end of that particular day, when Ciel returned to the infirmary after what turned out to be a rather pleasant workout that placed emphasis on eye-hand coordination and 'agility', Raphael had a list of muscle-building workout for Ciel to do each day. He thanked the arch angel and went on to the workout room after taking a rather long break.

The next day was the same curriculum, with one difference: Ciel had to do the whole sword routine while having his massive wings out. That single session taught Ciel one thing: He did not know a darn thing about how to fight while flying. It was tough enough keeping his mind on flapping the wings while also moving his arms and legs to defend himself.

"And," his tutor said as he watched his student struggle, "That is exactly what will be demanded of you."

Ciel was dumb-founded. The muscles with which he needed to keep 'hovering' were close to none, and he needed to build those up as quickly as possible or he would never see himself on any field assignment. He did his private exercise routine diligently as well, and made it a habit to do 'just one more' out of a chosen menu just to get ahead. At around this time, his 'young master' had finally gotten used to seeing things at the former demon lord's speed.

To keep his wings flapping while standing straight he needed much stronger neck muscles and once he began to exercise his neck, it became about half an inch thicker and the chords of muscles began making their presence known in plain sight.

This went on for something close to a whole month before he was given a 'fair' grade and another 2 months passed before the instructor was satisfied with his performance. He was then cautioned not to put on too much muscles on his legs and arms because they made flying a bit more 'tiresome'. He was told instead to gain muscle strength and not the muscles themselves - in short, to strengthen each muscle fiber instead of gaining muscle 'mass'.

So, Ciel quit the weight-lifting and focused on increased repetition and lighter load. That did the trick and he soon felt lighter as his wings strengthened and his muscular legs and arms became slender once again.

"What motivates you so?" He was asked once by his new instructor. To which, Ciel gave a decidedly non-demonic answer:

"_Atonement._"

This was just as well, because Ciel was no longer a demon, but an angel residing in Heaven – although not exactly on 'free-access' basis, as he learned. Still, he accepted it because even as a demon prince he had lived among the powerful individuals who were governed and united under strict set of their own rules of conduct – just as Ciel would be here in heaven.

Ciel was never left without supervision and always had restricted access to 'public' places. He had also been subjected to a fair amount of prejudice and biased opinions despite the efforts by the higher-ups and others who understood him for what he was now.

* * *

><p>New Private Residence of William T. Spears,<p>

Diplomat Residential Section,

Realm of Death Gods

Christian Kingdom

6 Weeks Ago

William Spears looked around his new residential quarters, and realized that the two extra bedrooms were for a guest (or two), and his private security guard. He was supposed to meet with his guards later on. William sighed, remembering how things were at the mansion he grew up in.

That mansion also had 5 bedrooms and later added 2 more bedrooms to compensate for the increasing number of house guests and the birth of William himself. His father was always surrounded by the 'money guys' because he worked for the Central Bank. The overall interior of that particular mansion had a lot of similarities with the one William was now assigned to as a diplomat.

Seeing William's expression darken, the movers asked if everything was all right. William only nodded silently, and signed the papers once everything was brought in. Not even an hour after arrival, he was already itching to get out. However, since this building was a standard issue to those of his rank, William had no choice but to accept what he was given.

William sighed again and headed for the bathroom to get the sweat and grime off of himself, thinking of what kind of modification he should make in order to make the place feel more 'livable'.

The small army of death gods who came knocking on William's door the next day was a rather 'festive' bunch, throwing William off mentally. He generally favored order, organized actions, quiet, efficiency, and calm. These guys had none of the above. They were loud, spoke rapidly like a bunch of singing birds, moved like a family of mice, and invaded his privacy in the most unpleasant manner – Although, that was what William thought afterwards.

In reality, all that these guys did was to strip William naked and took all kinds of measurements, including the length of each of his fingers and toes, catalogued all his past scars and identifiable marks, then even measured his 'private parts' meticulously, much to William's protest.

Five days after they left, they returned only to drop William's new uniform off. They unfolded each article and held them up for William to try out, completely ignoring William's own reactions to each piece as they were 'forced' on him.

"So, as you can see, there are generally three variations. Formal wear, the outer wear for business trips and field assignments, and then the neutral, 'in-house' attire for the normal indoor duties."

William remained silent – and drove deadly glares into the tailors' eyes. One of them sighed.

"Your personal opinion does not matter, Sir Spears. These are the uniforms all diplomats of your rank must wear." William gritted his teeth at these words.

"What, these – hats, as well?" The headwear which he was presented with looked nothing like the tussled, angled caps that his superiors wore, and looked so much like the beret or the cap which church choir boys often wore. Hell, William looked more like Ciel Phantomhive did when they were trapped together in the Death God Library.

"I am afraid that it is also a requirement when attending official ceremonies and while working with other department officials or meeting with foreign dignitaries." The tailor said as he kept dressing William in his outfit to see if they truly fit him.

The 'outer wear' for outdoor duties looked similar but with a striking difference in texture and footwear. The uniform required him to wear a pair of knee-high, lace-up leather boots that were black, as were the overcoat and the headwear, but the suit itself was primarily white, with royal navy colored vest and – for whatever reason – pale green neck tie.

"Everything that the diplomats of this realm wear signify the properties of the earth below." The head tailor said as he secured the thin black belt around William's slender waist. "The black signifies the darkness of the night, just as the white signifies the light of day and the general 'purity' of your purpose – and your intensions. The black also covers up any stray dirt and stains that fails to come out when you acquire then while being outdoors. The color black also signifies the indestructible resolve and commitment to your respective duties, as well as the end and the beginning of all things – which is death."

"So, our indoor, in-house uniform is primarily white but with charcoal or navy tie because …we are supposed to be pure, and be at higher level… while still keeping our feet 'on the ground' and acknowledge the blue of the 'sea' - which gave life to the earth upon the Almighty's command… while carrying out our duties to the Almighty who watches over us from the skies above?" William rattled on in an effort to keep his mind off of the decidedly not-his-style attire he was now being dressed in. The head tailor nodded appreciatively.

"Exactly. You are catching on fast, Sir Spears. You are a sharp one, indeed."

"May I make a suggestion, sir?" The seamstress raised her head awkwardly, calling the attention of the two males. William nodded for her to go on, and she took out a comb from her helper's purse and approached William with it. Feeling a certain sense of dread, William made to back up a step or two, but she was quicker.

"I really believe, that your perfectly-styled hair actually makes it easier for the headwear to …throw off the overall balance of your new look. They will look more intense if you let your hair 'down' and let that natural texture of your hair work to stabilize it." She said as she swiftly ran the comb 'down' his hair to let the carefully-arranged strands to 'bulk out' almost. "There, Sir Spears. You look loads better." The lady said as she stepped away from the now-improved William Spears. William's eyes widened upon facing his newly changed self in the full-length mirror.

"I look… Well… at least 200 years younger." William grumbled, not wanting to look so young and so …premature. "I also feel like I am drowning under the weight of all this 'fabric'." He grumbled. If he was able to, he bet that his 200-years-younger self would not have looked any different. With his new look, loads of unwelcomed memories returned, threatening to drag him back down into that dark back corner in his life that he had fought so hard to put behind.

"Well, if you wish to, you can rearrange your outward appearance as you see fit in the months and years to come. As for our duties, we have come to see that our work was satisfactory, and that you had everything you needed."

"Well… Thank you for your hard work." William remembered his manners and offered his hand for the tailor to shake and watched as they all began to put everything away, and left the house a mere few minutes later.

"This really is 'much'." William mumbled to himself. After over 200 years of wearing almost nothing but pitch black jacket, coat, tie, shoes, vest and slacks, with the only difference being the ever-present white cotton shirt, having himself shoved into white suits, lace-up boots, coats, and the blues and greens and charcoals, would take a whole lot of getting used to.

As he had anticipated, the next day when he reported to work, he was pointed out a few 'errors' in the way he dressed, mainly because he did not wear the correct tie, and because he was missing a hole with the lace of the boots. William hid his embarrassment and bruised ego with little difficulty, berating himself for the slip-up. He had also gathered more than a few curious looks and was being constantly 'talked to'. This was also a new change for him, for he was used to everyone avoiding him.

It took him about a week to come to terms with the fact that it was not about him, but about what he _meant_ to the world, and to those he was duty-bound to serve. Before now, he had never thought of things in this manner, simply because he never had to feel so 'stretched' mentally – and emotionally – because his old job required no emotional involvement, which also meant that he was never before required to see himself as someone the whole world will eventually look to – and sought for – assistance.

Just when he grew used to his new attire and new surroundings, he was visited at the office by the head of security assigned to the diplomat's building and two security guards who were both dressed in slightly militaristic attires.

"This here is Anthony, and Elroy. They are assigned to you by my office, as your own personal security guards. You are advised to bring them everywhere you are at, including the inside of your own home. Do not worry about the place for them to stay, for they do have their own quarters. They are trained to stay in the shadows and to not hinder your businesses. You can even ask them to help with the house chores and light house work if you want.

"In an event where you get injured, sick, or otherwise incapacitated, they will come to us – and to Lord Klemens – to report on your situation. You may ask them to run errands for you, as well, if they do not require your presence, or if you are simply busy. They will volunteer for any task should they feel it better to do it themselves instead of you."

William opened and closed his mouth several times to comment – and failing to do so before he succeeded in offering a hand for them to shake. They exchanged words of greeting and he saw the security chief out. Spears – following tradition – made tea for them both and had them seated at the two chairs that were set in front of his main desk.

They discussed the arrangements and ended up having on at his house during nights – or at whatever period of time he was at his house to rest – and one at his office during work. The other one could go home to his own quarters and get rest in the meant time. This was quite understandably – the most popular arrangement among fellow death god diplomats. Used to live and work mostly by himself, William found this to be yet another challenge that had been added to his life.

* * *

><p>Ciel's Residence,<p>

Private Land of Arch Angel Raphael

Christian Kingdom

3rd Month of Rehabilitation

Ciel took his sleek wooden flute from its designated cabinet space and began to clean it with a soft cloth and a smooth long stick slim enough to be inserted into the body of the instrument. His hair was still a bit moist due to the bath he had just taken after a routine morning workout.

"Will you be playing your flute again?" Adrian asked from behind, the sleeves of his shirt still rolled up to the elbows from aiding Ciel's bath. Ciel nodded and kept on with his ritual.

"Why don't you sit and relax for a bit? You are welcome to come and listen, as always." Ciel asked, still feeling a little guilty about having the younger angel do most of the household chores. Adrian's face broke into a sparkling smile, and he nodded.

It was during another counseling session with Camael that Ciel was suggested he return to playing music – not just for himself, but also publicly. After debating with 'the young master' in him, Ciel agreed.

Although loved by great many, not too many in Heaven played violin because almost an entire string section were sent down to Hell in a blaze when the orchestra conductor – the great Lucifel – became the 'fallen angel'. Besides, an orchestra's 'concert master' was always the first violin player.

However, there were many souls who reside in Heaven who had played the violin for a living or for pleasure and had their own orchestras in the mortals' appointed section. Sometimes, when the former demon prince in him was feeling depressed or plain antisocial, he let the 'young master' in him do whatever he wanted: play chess with other residents, play not only the violin but also the piano and maybe even join in during a lesson or two. Ciel also loved to learn new languages and made efforts to learn all there was to learn.

After a series of internal debates, Ciel went to check out a certain orchestra organized by the human residents of heaven. No non-human member was in it, and it was not even official, but those who had their instruments buried with them or had new ones made by the many engineers and instrument makers coupled by wooden instruments from various cultures had joined in over time.

It had been considered something ' beneath' the divine to join in such activities, so Ciel had not heard about them until now. However, proper or not, he was still demon-angel cross-breed in body, and an angel/human cross-breed in soul. Therefore, with a bit of reluctance, his other mentors let Ciel join the group on one condition – that, he will not join the group as an angel. So, he did what he was good at: blend in.

When he auditioned for a place in the orchestra, and the concert master – a former member of the Berlin Phil Harmonic heard Ciel play, he was put in the third position with exception to all Morzart's numbers. Ciel had also learned that there were actually a total of 5 orchestras in existence, each putting emphasis on different kinds of music, from tribal to bullock to brass bands to traditional ones such as the one Ciel had joined. Some of the members were even allowed to hold multiple memberships.

So, Ciel joined one that included Japanese and Chinese instruments such as the flutes, and played with them while the traditional orchestra played their chosen Mozart numbers. Once Raphael saw improvements in Ciel's overall health , he decided it was something that was necessary for the 'blue angel' to maintain health. Besides, it had become a secret enjoyment for Raphael to watch Ciel play while sunning his wings, often fluttering them or lightly moving them to let the sunlight reach every corner of his wings.

Aside from violin, Ciel only knew how to play the piano. Since this was a temporary home to him, Ciel refrained from asking for a piano and began looking at other instruments instead. He discovered his love for the flutes – not just the western flutes but also the Asian one made of bamboo.

Another discovery he had made was a rather peculiar: Ciel could not stand listening to Mozart's pieces, let alone play them. As a demon prince, Mozart's pieces gave him headaches and nausea, but he was no longer a demon. Still, despite the fact that he had now grown to love many gospel songs and can stand to listen to them without getting nauseated, Mozart's pieces was not agreeing with him. The 'young master' in him drily commented: "Maybe Mozart's pieces are just too 'happy' for you." …Ciel stopped eating sweets for the next three days in retaliation - living on vegetables and nuts - and the young child shut up.

Unbeknownst to either Ciel or Adrian, Raphael came to observe the daily morning practice. He had actually been watching the angel perform as often as he could, because as Camael stated, Ciel's mental and emotional state were most accurately observed through the music the angel played. It was fortunate that this angel's residence was within his private lands.

The Japanese flutes Ciel played was a big hit amongst the birds nesting around his private estate and Ciel was always surrounded by them when he played the flutes. The sight made Raphael smile. Once, Raphael actually announced his presence to Ciel and asked whether or not Ciel played with something or someone particular in mind.

Ciel did not respond at first but then asked to keep the answer confidential. Raphael's eyebrows shot up an inch when he heard it, but he did agree – a promise made by an arch angel was always as powerful as the ne made by God Almighty – to do as Ciel asked. Satisfied, Ciel nodded.

"Most of the time, I think about my son, and his mother. Other times, I think about Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive." An expression of utter sadness and sheer vulnerability which can only be expressed by the sincerest of words adorned Ciel's face.

Raphael's own expression darkened a bit, knowing about the repeated refusals by the mother of Ciel's son – a young woman by the name of Matilda Simmons – to meet with Ciel. There really was nothing he could do about the legal matters concerning the baby. Laws were above arch angels or even the Almighty's representative: Metatron.

Every time a dove departed carrying another message from Ciel's cottage, Raphael prayed she would finally accept Ciel's request for a private meeting. For a mere mortal who never should have come to Heaven in the first place had it not been for Ciel and Undertaker's doing to get her up here, to refuse an offer – no, an official request – for her audience was unheard of.

Besides, it was no idle request, either. Ciel had made it as official and formal as he possibly could: writing with flawless beautiful penmanship, always with one of his blue-silver piece of feather in place for an official wax seal, and signed with his now official name: Ciel. He did not exactly shower her with desperate words of pleading, however, because he did not want to put her in a negative light. He did not intend to 'bed' her, either, since his body was now governed by 'mating cycles'. He only wanted a chance to come clean about the whole thing.

Judging from the tune Ciel was playing and the state of the angel's 'audience', Raphael figured Ciel was stable enough for a step-up. With a brief exchange of words with Uriel, the head of arch angels decided to give a go-ahead to start training Ciel intellectually.

Ciel found out next morning that he was to start studying the history of sort about angels and the heaven in general. This was a sort of knowledge Ciel had already acquired as a prince in the demonic world but thought it interesting to compare what he had already learned with what he was about to learn.

However, what interested him the most was the other lesson that was set to begin: the laws governing both heaven and hell. This was something he was extremely interested in, because he had really next to no idea about 'the laws' governing the divines exclusively. He knew enough about those that governed both demons and angels, but nothing that was in the 'wider' scale. After several sessions on both, Ciel had practically taken up residence within the halls of the many libraries, always with an escort or two, learning as much as possible.

In the back of his mind, though, he began to wonder what they had in store for him. Ciel had also been keeping himself true to his set schedules on physical exercise and soon the clothes he was wearing became loose or worn out in places. His peers and Adrian had noticed this problem as well, and had consulted the tailors and the uniform makers about it.

Ciel was thus unexpectedly visited by a small army of angels and some humans who came knocking on his door to take measurements. Their request for payment was equally peculiar. Apparently, they wanted his feathers to make quills out of them or to have them in glass cases simply to gaze at.

Another thing that was puzzling him now was the clothes they were fitting him for. With Michael's words that declared some of them to be used 'maybe' in the near future, they had made for him something definitely resembling their royal guard's uniform, but a little 'fancier' for the lack of a better word.

Ciel was rather relieved to hear the word 'future' although it still worried him – because he still was nowhere near ready for a combat. It was also disturbing to have found out that a lot of spells and powers he could use as a demon prince were now unusable. Basic battle-skills had stayed with him but some things not-so-vital such as putting curses on humans and demons alike as well as 'sucking out' souls or summoning dark powers that he used as intimidation tactics could also no longer be used.

He found out some of the aforementioned facts the hard way, making himself sick on more than one occasion. He did not know whether to be sad or happy – disappointed or satisfied – to find even more proof within himself that he was indeed no longer a demon.

Speaking of 'the future', for the first time, Ciel actually had a wish – or as close to a dream as could be – for his future. As Undertaker advised him earlier on, he was going to keep looking for the opportunities to visit not only the earth, but also India, where Prince Soma and Agni will eventually be keeping his son.

However, just when Ciel was beginning to see 'far ahead' into the future, fate had another plan for him that forcibly brought him back to the 'past'.

* * *

><p>Main Conference Hall,<p>

Diplomacy Headquarters Building

Holy Realm

Christian Kingdom

1 Week Later

Uriel first reported to Metatron's massive palace once he received an emissary from the Hindu Kingdom regarding Ciel's son: Lucius. It just so happened that a majority of the diplomats were already in session, and the arrival of the Hindu emissary came at a good timing, although unexpected.

Metatron immediately granted the emissary entrance to the main conference hall within the diplomacy headquarters building and Uriel himself escorted the man to the conference hall. All the diplomats were excited to see the man, a stout warrior as well as an well-known diplomat working closely with Goddess Kali.

The man's outfit was at once eye-catching, beautiful, and dignified with flowing robes and the golden jewels adorned with precious gemstones accentuating the man's plenty of rippling muscles that demanded respect. The regular, civilian angels immediately parted to make way for the foreign guest, and eyed the man's impressive sword uneasily as the weapon swayed slightly at the hip with every step the decorated warrior took.

They headed straight for the conference hall, where a panel of diplomats and legal department officials and Metatron awaited him. Uriel sat next to Raguel in a chair one step lower than that of the Celestial Scribe. The guest was seated across a long oval-shaped ivory table, facing Metatron and the two arch angels.

After a rather lengthy and formal exchanges of greetings, they were all seated again and the discussions began.

"My Goddess Kali requests that the son of an angel called 'Ciel' who was formally known as Prince Stolas, be officially placed under the protection of our kingdom, and be raised by the Valkyrie half-breed Lady Regina, at his current location."

The entire hall was at once filled with the startled voices and whisperings of the holy diplomats and their aid. Uriel and Raguel were on their feet, not at all having expected this to happen so early. The Hindu warrior continued.

"His designated guardians will remain – indefinitely and for as long as the kingdom exists - the royal family of Bengal, as his father has requested before he entrusted the boy to us. His place of residence will be moved from time to time in an event where evacuation is required, although Lady Regina will always accompany him, so long as the boy lives."

A series of discussions followed this statement, most of which were centered on whether or not the baby – as well as Regina – are being offered not just a safe haven as the angels intended but were actually proposed to 'become' members of Hindu religious kingdom. Uriel raised a hand.

"Are you actually proposing that your goddess Kali is willing to look after Lucius, the son of an angel and a human being, who were both born into our religious kingdom, as a member of your own, even after the …inevitable passing of both Agni the priest's son, and his prince Soma?"

"I am not at liberty to comment further, Master Uriel. However, my goddess Kali was very clear that the boy is not to be harmed in any way, and she has been worried that in an event where a great misfortune has befallen and the boy passes away, his soul would not be welcomed by your kingdom's holy realm – as in Heaven. Ours, however, can admit him, so long as he does not breach any laws of our kingdom and Goddess Kali actually is very much partial to the boy. Enough to keep him closely."

The diplomats once again began whispering to one another, not at all expecting this turn of events. The guest continued.

"Agni and Prince Soma both claim that they had been told by then-Prince Stolas that this boy's soul may never be welcomed by Heaven, due to the fact that he was born before the raven prince became 'Ciel' the angel."

Uriel exchanged a quick look with Raguel and Metatron.

"I must inform you at this time, that lord Lucifer knows nothing of the boy' existence, although it is bound to happen sooner or later. The …mother of the baby has been purified and has been a residence of this realm for some time now. If what you are saying is true, and if you can present us with some form of solid evidence with which we can confirm this precious offer, we will certainly consider it." Raguel stated, knowing that Ciel was correct in his assumption. Although the boy can be 'protected', he would never be welcomed inside the pearly gates.

Uriel was once again being forced to make a difficult decision. He turned to Metatron again, exchanging his thoughts silently. Once Metatron approved the idea, he communicated it to Raguel, who looked startled for a moment but then nodded his consent. A messenger angel was sent out to the library where Ciel was once again working with one of the lower-ranking diplomats who was assigned to tutor Ciel.

After a quick trip home to change into his formal attire, Ciel reported to the conference hall with the messenger. Ciel felt his heart pound, for a certain ominous feeling he had ever since he heard about the summoning.

Sometimes, he hated himself for being right. After an exchange of formal greetings with the high-ranking angels in attendance, and then shaking hands with the Hindu emissary, he was asked to be seated next to the guest and stayed there throughout the explanations. Ciel raised a hand.

"If I may be so bold as to speak?" He asked, his free hand now massaging his temple and his heart trying to regulate itself. When he was granted permission to speak, Ciel nodded gratefully.

"I believe that, what you are asking of me is to surrender the custody of my son over to not just Agni and Soma but to actually sever my ties with him completely, and to hand him over to your kingdom, and to Goddess Kali. By doing so, my son will become a residence of your kingdom. …All this in order to better protect him. Am I correct?" Ciel asked the emissary.

"Yes, you are." The young man nodded. Ciel nodded back his understanding.

"May I ask another question in regard to this issue?" Ciel asked, shifting in his seat. The young man once again nodded. "Do you not have any problem regarding my adopted daughter Regina being a half-Valkyrie and the other part unkown? For, if you keep my son in your kingdom, you will have to include Regina in it as well. I am not agreeing to anything, unless you can take her in as well, and at an equal status with that of my son."

To this, the young man actually smiled.

"Oh, no need to worry there at all, Sir Ciel. Her 'other part' as you have stated, did not come from any creature of darkness. I fact, my Goddess Kali believes her to be an accidental conception in between a Valkyrie outcast and one of 'your own' outcasts. She was certainly not born blessed or loved but she was cared for, and educated very well under your ownership. She is not a cursed or a n evil child. Besides, my Goddess Kali is also partial to Lady Regina as well."

Ciel took a long moment to process all the information, then weighed the pros and cons, before nodding.

"May I ask my final question, then?" Ciel hated to push his luck but he could not yield this one. The young man nodded, his stern feature now softening a bit. "You do mean to actually house my son and Regina, within the palace belonging to Prince Soma in Bengal once the prince is to leave England, and that you will take them both out of the country at the same time?"

"Yes, that is what I am telling you."

"I have one request. No one in the Underworld knows that Regina is still alive, let alone the fact that she is living amongst the humans, with my son. Will you protect her, once she is, also, in your custody and as a member of your kingdom even if her true identity and origin becomes known to Lord Lucifer and the rest of the Underworld Society of our kingdom?"

"It was a rather tricky issue which my Goddess Kali herself, along with her husband Siva, worked out beforehand. So long as Heaven of this Christian Kingdom is in agreement with us Hindu Kingdom, and you agree to let us protect both your son and adopted daughter by surrendering both their custodies and allow us to care for them as the members of our own kingdom, and accept the holy houses of our royal followers as their places of residence, they will have nothing to fear from your Underworld Society. Not even Lord Lucifer."

"Have you spoken with the death gods regarding this issue? I was promised periodical updates on both their statuses by Undertaker." Ciel hated not having Undertaker here to ask advice on. The young man shook his head 'no'. Ciel felt his heart sink further.

"We shall take care of that matter ourselves later, Ciel." Uriel commented from behind him and Ciel immediately straightened remembering exactly who his audience was and why they were there. He nodded.

"Please put everything you have told us in writing, kind sir, and I will sign with pleasure. Ciel announced but was startled into silence when the younger man handed him two pieces of documents. Ciel opened them immediately and read the contents. As the warrior had said, everything that had been said was in black ink. Ciel nodded, swallowing a knot forming in his throat.

"I do need to return with them. Please take all the time you need, but I must not leave here – as in this kingdom – until I can have them back. Signed or not."

The young man stated before he bowed to Uriel and Raguel, then stood from his seat to courtesy Metatron. Ciel handed the documents over to Uriel the Foreseer, and Uriel in turn handed it to Raguel and the diplomats who eagerly began studying every word and every inch of them to verify their authenticity. Ciel and Raguel left them to it.

"Very well." Metatron declared, then Ragued signaled for the diplomats to adjourn for the time and to order one of the royal guards to escort the emissary to a guest quarter.

"Ciel, there is just a little problem." Raguel commented once the emissary left the hall. Uriel and Metatron both remained in their seats, with Uriel deep in thoughts and Metatron with his eyes closed but his mind open – as always – for any guidance from God Almighty. There was none. Metatron sighed.

"What may the problem be, my lord?" Ciel asked, his eyes finally moving from the documents to lock with the foreseer's.

"You may need to …complete that trip back down to the Underworld to settle your estates and to formally relinquish your position as well as privileges and duties which you have held as Prince Stolas before actually signing these documents for them to become valid."

Ciel groaned. That was what he had been told as the 'worst case scenario' by his tutors and Michael earlier. Now, the past was coming back to haunt him – one last time. Ciel nodded.

"Whatever it is that needs to be done, I will do it. I am grateful of the Hindu Goddess' offer. I am also stunned to realize how closely the Bengal's royal families are working with their gods." Ciel commented and Raguel nodded.

"Well, the royal families of England – as well as other countries amongst the living – who had elected us the Christian Kingdom – as their souls' guardians, have had close working relationship with us. England just happened to be one in which you and your former master were most closely associated with."

"We will need to give a kick on the preparations, then. Ciel, this will take a little time, so I will have to ask you to first finish whatever leftover work that you have at the library first. Then please wait for us at your residence. We will be coming by at just before evening." Raguel said.

"I understand, Lord Raguel. Thank you for everything." Ciel said, bowing deeply and stayed that way until the angel of justice left the room.

* * *

><p>Private Office,<p>

Private Residence of Ciel,

Private Lands of Archangel Raphael

Holy Realm,

Christian Kingdom

Early Evening - Same Day

Ciel heard a series of knocking at the front door and went to answer with a heavy heart. He could already guess who it might be, and why. Just as he had predicated, he was met with the gentle smiling face of Lord Camael, and that of Lord Raguel, who held the 'official quill' and 'ink bottle' along with the pouch holding the 'official' sealing wax and the brass seal.

Ciel immediately stepped aside to let them in, offering tea. They both accepted the offered beverage, which was common courtesy here in the holy realm. Besides, he knew that everyone who actually tasted 'his' tea loved it.

"I believe you know why we came and what is required to happen here." Raguel began once he put the now half-empty cup on the saucer. Ciel nodded and spread the documents he had been reading for the past couple of hours since the session broke and he was allowed to return to his private office with the documents.

"Yes, my lord. I will sign them now, if you please let me go ahead with the …signing." Ciel replied but he could not bring himself to meet his lord's eyes. Raguel and Camael exchanged a silent eye contact, then Raguel quietly proceeded to set up the signing tools, seemingly in a specific order.

"Ciel." Camael the healer began. Ciel could already guess the lines of words or quotes that this archangel would try to give him. 'Something that a healer of broken-hearted would say to a heart-broken man.' Ciel mentally prepared himself as he fixed his eyes on Raguel's hands and the documents.

"Yes, My lord, please go on." Ciel replied, signaling the angel to go on ahead. However, he was not prepared when the man's soft fingers and warm palms gently grabbed Ciel's face. Camael shifted Ciel's face upwards, making Ciel's startled eyes meet with his deeper, wiser ones.

"I will go on, now that you are looking at me." Camael wasted no time delving into this consciousness – into his cross-bred soul. He first met the startled silvery fire of 'former demon prince' which then got switched around to the simmering blue tidal wave of Ciel Phantomhive.

The two were blending well, but he could still see centuries-long merging process which the two would require before becoming completely united as one soul. Right this moment, Camael could see that the 'Ciel Phantomhive' was holding the stronger ground than the older, former demon's half.

"Raguel will fill you in on the rest of the details, but first of all, you will need to come to terms with the fact that your past is in the past." Camael was addressing both Ciel Phantomhive and the former demon prince: Stolas with this statement. "Right now, I am sending a whole lot of guilt and an overwhelming sense that this series of events are some form of punishment which God Almighty is subjecting you to. I must tell you that you are very much mistaken.

"Both Lord Uriel and the Celestial Scribe Metatron confirmed this with me. Nothing that happens here, happens out of coincidence." Camael looked sideways at Raguel who received the healer's silent message. Camael went on, taking advantage of catching this angel off-guard. He reached out to the former demon prince again.

"Being an expert of astronomy as much as astrology, you must understand that our world – all of it – whether or not it shall truly end in a braze and toxic fume and boiling tidal waves – needs to grow out of this immature state before reaching the event of 2012 as we currently are. If we, too, are destined to end our lives – and existence – here on earth, we cannot yet pass on in peace, with the mortal world and our immortal world – in such disorder and chaos. This is not just our kingdom I am talking about, but other religious kingdoms as well. Do you think that our mutual God Almighty gave you a second chance out of the goodness of its heart? Well, if so, you are a little too optimistic.

"We are the messengers of our God, as you are, but we are not without flaws. Ash / Angela was a good example as is Lucifer and the rest of 'the fallen'. God Almighty did not make us invincible nor the wisest beings .You of all things should know this after meeting with the Ying-Yang masters of old, that light does not exist without darkness. That, in fact, very little exists without its opposite. Good and evil, birth and death, man and woman, north and south, up and down, love and hatred, old and new, mortal and immortal.

"Angels become demons simply by choosing to belong to darkness, just as you have chosen to belong to light and side with God, and as a result, became an angel. The point I am trying to make here, my friend, is that God gave you the chance to be here, and in the middle of this chain of events occurring around us, because God '_needed'_ you here. In other words, you were brought to us, with the help of a great many well-wishers, especially your soul mate: Ciel Phantomhive, because you were '_wanted_' here, and because you were '_loved_' and '_accepted_' by God Almighty.

"God is not blind, Ciel, nor is God particularly merciful to those who have defied God. You are here, now, because you have proven yourself to be capable of love, and redemption. That is all there is to it. God is not here to punish you. It is your own, self-prescribed punishment. I am not telling you to stop having these feelings and I am not telling you to congratulate yourself and go on your merry ways, because that will not help you to better yourself."

Camael drew Ciel's face closer, to look further into his soul.

"What I want you to do right now, is to stop thinking like a demon prince. You are not an evil being. Although there are those who do not welcome your presence here, no one can play sick mind games with you, or to trick you into doing something incriminating without our knowing. Nobody here will devour your soul or enslave you. We have strict rules of conduct, because we are working directly under God Almighty's representative.

"As you have seen with Ash / Angela, any fool who does defy God Almighty's rules and take matters into their own hands becomes a fallen automatically. When you slew Ash, did you see any of us around? Did you see Michael's army coming to Ash's aid? No, you did not. Why not? Because he did not belong to us any longer. He was nothing but an embarrassment who had caused us a lot of grief. If he still was one of us when he faced you, he would not have associated himself with dark magic or gone on to massacre so many mortals, thinking he was 'purifying' them.

"The main problem he has caused us is committing these crimes again God as if he was doing God a favor. However, this was his ultimate mistake when he faced you, because it angered you. IT angered you, because you were so far above him in terms of wisdom. Ash was one of our youngest and one of our greatest failures. For you to have been considered 'equal' or 'a potential mate' to such a creature must have disgusted you.

"So long as you can sense these differences in between good and evil; between right and wrong; and between the light and the darkness in any given situation, then remember to always choose right over wrong; light over darkness, and love over hatred, you are worthy of calling yourself a messenger of God, and with training and experience – a keeper of peace."

Camael kept looking into Ciel's simmering silvery blue orbs, drilling these words and concepts into the younger man's soul until he was sure they were accepted, digested, and absorbed into its core. Camael felt the raging tide of emotions this angel was feeling , and struggled to keep up with all of them.

Camael knew that the actual healing will most likely take millenniums if not a lifetime. However, they did not have millenniums They only had a century to pave the road. It was a rushed treatment but an effective one. He had Ciel's answer when the 'raging tide' calmed and the wide-as-saucers eyes suddenly turned half-closed, then began to fill with tears. Only then, Camael took his hands off of the younger angel's face and with a light pat on the man's shoulder, sat back down in the couch. Raguel watched the scene with a relieved smile.

Just when Ciel was getting himself back under control and tried to move on with the rest of the business, a new series of knocking – or more like 'pecking' was heard at the window next to them and Ciel hurriedly admitted the messenger bird belonging to none other than Camael. The arch angel read the message, thanked the bird, and announced his need to return to his own office.

"Duty calls. Ciel, I am not finished with you yet, so be alert for my messenger later on. Thank you for coming with me, my friend." Camael said, then exchanged a firm handshake with Raguel and a brief hug with the still-tearly Ciel, then took off into the twilight.

"He will hate me, for sure." Ciel commented as he headed back to the living room couch. Raguel only patted Ciel on his back but then changed his mind and stopped just in front of the couch they were about to return to.

"Your trial is over. Your crime against Ms. Simmons is forgiven, and she forgave you in return. Otherwise she would not be here in Heaven. As for your son, he was surely not conceived in love but has since then received more love and protection than any ordinary child of his circumstance could ever hope for. If he is being brought up in the way he is now, and the way he surely will be brought up in the future, then I should think that your son will also learn the importance of love, and how much of it you gave him – in the amount of time and resources that you had at the time."

Raguel commented, and motioned toward the couch. "Now that we are alone, let me please provide you with 'the details' of our business here, as Camael told you earlier." Raguel said, and Ciel hurriedly seated back down.

"Yes, Lord Raguel." Ciel nodded and made them both another cup of tea before sitting back down in the couch.

"I believe what Camael wanted to address was the issue regarding your son, but I can only talk about what I feel justified to tell you." Raguel said before starting his part of the explanation. Ciel nodded.

"Of course. Please go on. Either way, I know what must happen here tonight." Ciel reassured the angel of justice, and sipped his tea.

"I think I better explain to you a big part of your contribution to our kingdom. You opened many doors for us, as was explained to you at the trial as well. But with this new and unexpected development with the custody agreement of your son, it has opened a much wider path toward universal cooperation than we had been hoping for.

"It is 'extremely helpful' to have outside allies such as 'Prince Soma' and 'Agni' who in the end connected us with Goddess Kali and her husband Siva, just as you had connections in the Under World Society through your associations with the Valkyrie half-breed who belonged to their own kingdom in the ice-enclosed Scandinavian regions – which means that with the connection she has with her old tribes through many of her battles, she has connected you, us, and Odin's old kingdom and whoever that remains in power there.

"By letting her become your son's designated guardian, you have connected all of us with the Hinduan Kingdom and their mortals. Then since you have brought the death gods into the equation to act as our go-betweens, you have made a significant step in our ongoing effort into creating for the death gods the same sort of connections we have with other kingdoms' holy realms."

"…..I beg your pardon, my lord, but I am afraid I do not follow you entirely about matters concerning the death gods."

"Well, in any world – in any religious kingdom - there exist their own versions of reapers. In fact, many religions have actual 'death gods' like ours while some use other forms such as the Valkyries who can choose who will die in battles. Then there are the Morrigan in the Celtic Kingdom who are also not exactly 'death gods' but the Morrigan is their goddess of death who act out in a similar manner. We are trying to have all death gods from all major religious kingdoms to establish some form of communication. The first step and an effective step – is to create 'contacts' and not just the emissaries."

Raguel paused there, waiting for Ciel to catch up. Ciel stared at the cooling tea in his cup, his hands now clasped in front of his face as if in prayer, but his rapidly-changing eyes told Raguel that Ciel was brain-storming. Raguel let him. Ciel blinked after a long moment and when he looked back at Raguel, he released a breath he did not know he was holding.

"Lord Raguel, it is my understanding now that nothing happens out of coincidence, and that I am here because God Almighty needed me – I mean Stolas and Ciel Phantomhive, just as the Almighty needed Lucius, Regina, Spears, Undertaker, Soma, Agni, and maybe even Matilda, working together with the arch angels, because God Almighty planned for each one of us to act as 'contacts' in order to further extend this web of contacts in other religious kingdoms.

"Is it correct to say that all this was done in preparation for the coming event in 2012, when all plants within our solar system will line up in a single line, and the sun will be due for the next cycle of this 'eruption' of sort that happens every 13 years? The last notable one happened around 40 years ago, when all the telegraph lines were shot, and random exchange of signals occurred. The most famous researches in the mortal realm were done by the Mayans and the rest of the mortals of higher intelligence have discovered the world as we know it, will end."

"I see that your knowledge have increased a lot. How much of it was from your 'other half'?" Raguel asked with a pleasing look on his face. Ciel went into deep thoughts.

"He … Ciel Phantomhive, I mean …was extremely intelligent and a master at mind-games. I believe the connection I have just made with the various facts came from him." Ciel replied. Raguel nodded.

"This brings us to the rest of what I must say." He said, then accepted a refill of his tea cup. "Celestial Scribe Metatron had been waiting – along with the rest of us arch angels – for 'someone' who can act as our connections to appear and form a wide web of, as you said, 'contacts' in other kingdoms. He did not know who these individuals will be, and we had no idea when or where these individuals would appear either. We only knew that Celestial Scribe Metatron had heard back from God Almighty in the form of a series of visions.

"There was apparently a large group of individuals – all seemingly divine creatures – assembled somewhere within a large building all seated around this massive round table made of crystal and diamond. Then, another group of individuals mostly dressed in black appeared seated behind the divine beings in a greater number and thus they were circled 'around' the divines.

"Our death gods were among this second circle although the death gods are 'gods' themselves and therefore 'divine' as well. If these individuals that formed the second circle were all death gods from all over the world, it makes perfect sense. According to Celestial Scribe Metatron, these groups were formed in order to assist their own 'higher beings' in the first circle."

"My lord, may I speak?" Ciel asked and received a nod in reply. "Just how long ago did this 'vision' come to the Celestial Scribe?" Ciel asked and Raguel wondered how much of it to tell him.

"It was about a decade ago in a solid form. Snippets of it began to appear at around half a millennium or so ago."

"Around the time of my re-training after the long-time confinement?" Ciel asked, calculating. Raguel nodded, long ago deciding to let the angel speak out of turn because what Ciel said usually was important and worth listening to.

"But, it was not anyone's plan to make you suffer. Almighty was simply waiting for someone like your family and friends to appear, who had the set of skills and abilities to fully utilize from. Then, you surfaced with everything that we as well as God Almighty – asked for.

"Once we realized that we have found who were needed, we proceeded to the next step, which was to actually start forming a super-secret, covert organization that will never become public knowledge because we could not wait for all the ugly political debates to settle down if it ever became a visible body of any government."

Raguel stopped there, sensing that Ciel did not need any more facts in order to figure everything out. He was right.

"That is why you educated me and monitored me so closely as to be nearly smothering?"

"Yes, and because we were afraid for your safety."

"I sensed that you were always looking out for my safety and for anyone with a dark purpose in mind. But I thought that you and Lord Michael were already on the move and there was really nothing much for me to be cautious about." Ciel hated sounding like a child cringing to his father for safety. Raguel shook his head.

"What we meant was, 'no one who rightly belongs here' will never dare try to harm you, or try to make an attempt to kill you. Celestial Scribe Metatron saw visions of a group of 'freshly-fallen' angels being marched out of the heaven's gates by me, and Michael's armies. Metamorphosis always gives births to many a political mess." Raguel stated and Ciel winced.

"My Lord Raguel, if I may…?" Ciel inquired and saw Ragule nod. Ciel spoke as he reached for the official quill and the ink bottle that had been laid out earlier, reopening the palm-sized dark bottle.

Raguel had not expected Ciel to start signing – practically in the middle of a conversation – but let it pass, since the angel was still in the merging process and did not need every minute detail pointed out. Ciel laid the opened lid carefully next to the bottle and dipped the tip of the quill into the ink. Ciel's face now looked so calm and business-like, that Raguel was not expecting the words that followed Ciel's action.

"It is …extremely relieving to have learned these facts behind what has been going on, and the fact that, by sighing my son and adopted daughter away to the Hindu kingdom and thus in Goddess Kali's care, I will be doing a lot of good not just for me and my family, but for the world as well. May I ask, though, whether or not you can guarantee that my son and Regina will also learn all the details which you have just told me?"

Raguel sighed. "No, I cannot. However, I can assure you that they will learn about their roles which they are expected to play when the right time comes, and they start to serve their respective purposes." Raguel said honestly. Ciel sighed, but figured it was worth a try. He then drew the document closer to himself, and read and re-read every word the document bore.

Pausing to calm himself down, he pushed aside a myriad emotions and words of doubt, and all the dark scenarios that were now playing within his mind, and finally wrote his new signature down on the designated space. The four neatly-written words then emitted a golden glow before turning back to the original black color. Ciel put the quill down with a deep breath.

"Very well. That means it is official." Raguel said and handed Ciel the official seal even as he melted the red sealing wax with a flick of a finger. Once enough wax dripped onto the parchment, he signaled Ciel who quickly pressed the brass seal over the wax. As he pulled away the brass piece, the entire document emitted the same golden glow and Raguel smiled in relief.

"It seems the document had been completed and approved. We are done for now, Ciel." Raguel said, signaling the end of 'his' purpose. Ciel hesitated for about twenty seconds while watching Raguel put away the quill and the ink bottle, leaving the now-signed-and-sealed document to be put away at the very last. IT was just when Raguel was about to stand up and leave when Ciel finally gathered enough nerves to voice his question.

"My Lord Raguel, am I …mistaken ….in assuming that my son …will also be raised to study and to learn …what you have just told me, and whatever it is that you will be teaching me in the near future? To have the same level of knowledge and …status, within this circle of select individuals? Did Lord Camael mean that, while I must sever all ties with my son ' on paper' and under the law, I will have the opportunities to relate with him, maybe even Regina, through my association with this organization?"

Ciel swallowed hard, clasping his sweaty palms in an increasingly desperate attempt to appease the butterflies in his stomach. Raguel watched Ciel with sharp, penetrating gaze, calculating the risks and weighing his options. Finally, after a full minute of silent tension filled with a million untold thoughts, Raguel released a breath he had been holding.

"IT al depends on how you both will handle your respective workload, Ciel, If he indeed lives up to our expectations, he will have a significant role to play. However, even if he does not, just by keeping him safe and alive, educated, and kept well, he will be valuable as our 'contact' or at least a 'connection' by blood. However, in these situations, you will have next to no communications with him or his caretaker: Lady Regina."

"…I understand, my lord. Thank you for this privilege." Ciel answered with a tone of finality, silently signaling the man that he was done with his part as well. The two then shook hands, and the arch angel of justice departed for Uriel, and for Hindu emissary.

'Sebastian.' He heard the child earl's voice in his head and took a quick breath.

"Yes, young master?" He asked aloud. The child sighed.

'Looks like thing will get a whole lot more complicated than either of us thought.' The child said in that familiar tone of voice he used every time Queen Victoria sent him a very difficult assignment. He nodded to himself and stretched himself out on his couch. Adrian was asked to remain in his own room until Ciel came to call on him, and Ciel needed this time to himself.

"I hope I am able to …meet 'their' expectations of me." He could not help giving the thought a voice. The child in him replied with a 'humph', and was quiet for a long moment before continuing,

'Do not forget that you have me. Do not forget that it was God Almighty who chose you and subsequently me, for this role. Above all, do not forget what Lord Camael told you.' The child earl finished, and all became quiet once again.

Ciel nodded to himself, then called Addy out of the room. The young aid fussed over him – cleaning up the tea sets and helping him get ready for bed. Ciel let him, sensing the young aid's silent need to do just so.

Before actually going to bed, Ciel wrote a message to both Raguel and Camael, thanking them deeply for their visit, and for their words.

* * *

><p>*End of the Chapter* - Next: Spears' main and further preparation for Ciel's homecoming.<p>

*Please, I beg you to review~!


	5. Main Story Chapter 3  Fair Fiorella

"The Ambassador"

Chapter 3: Fair Fiorella

Written by Second Wind

*Fiorella = From Italian _fiore:_ "flower" combined with a diminutive suffix.

*Original source of inspiration: A song, "Harmoniodeon" by Mimori Yusa – about an organ-like instrument that is 'growing out of' a tree.

*Latest source of inspiration: "Hikari no Senritsu" by Kalafina (Found in their CD: "Red Moon") There are many video footage of their live concert performance for this song on You Tube. Please check them out. (Some have English subtitles.)

*The various references to the pianos were taken from various instruments and documents shown at a 200th anniversary of Chopin's cerebration.

*Music is also one of the 4 fields of study: Music, Mathematics, Astronomy, and another field that I cannot remember - which were considered the best to approach or understand God Almighty's mysterious ways. Therefore, I made these 'required studies' for all divine academy students, and yes, that includes the death gods and goddesses.

*The angels' original plan of getting Spears out of his shell is well at work. (lol) You will understand the reasons later on.

*I have also pictured angels - the legitimate ones - as having their own restrictions on the level of knowledge they possess. Some literature even describes most of the angels as having next to no intelligence or an ability to think for themselves to the point where they are merely mindless drones for the Almighty, and that only the high-ranking angels possessed intelligence and the ability to think or possess any 'free will'. I am sort of basing the angels I write on these assumptions, thus only the high-ranking angels are present at gatherings and diplomatic duties. This, too, will be explained in later chapters.

*This is entirely William T. Spears' chapter. I respect him, adore him, maybe even idolize him - to the point where he shows up in my dreams. lol

*'Alexiel', the angel who is briefly mentioned in this chapter - will have a much bigger role in the next, Ciel-centric chapter, so please do keep him in mind.

*Please comment and please review~...

* * *

><p>Private Music Studio of Fiorella<p>

Department of Universal Arts,

Holy Realm,

Christian Kingdom

The day after the Hindu emissary's arrival – and the custody handover of Ciel's son: Lucius, Fiorella was summoned by Raguel's chief assistant who handed a document for Fiorella to deliver to William T. Spears.

"Immediately, Lady Fiorella." The high-ranking angel said with an intense look. Fiorella nodded, sighing inwardly.

"Of course, sir. I will leave right away." She replied with a crisp tone, and the officer gave her a curt nod and a wave toward the door without a word. She hurried out, but first had to make a trip home in order to change into the attire provided for her to go 'outside the gates'.

This was in par with what Klemens told her when she was first assigned her duty as a messenger. She needed attires especially issued to conceal her aura and the natural 'angelic' scent. The mainly-white, almost militaristic uniform she was changing into was just that. She hated wearing knee-high boots, for she usually went up on stages bear-footed despite words of reprimand from others. She loved to feel the pedals of musical instruments, along with the air and either the cool ground or polished floors caressing her feet.

As she got dressed, feeling as though she was about to drown in fabric, she went through her duties in her mind to let things go smoothly. She checked her appearance in the mirror, then remembered that she needed to tie her hair up to conceal it underneath the cap she had to wear. Gritting her teeth, she managed to braid her hair first, and then put the braided hair up in a bun to secure it. She had to loosen the back belt on the cap to get all the hair in it. Sighing once all was done, she grabbed the letter and the small waist porch with all her identification papers, and left for the Death God's realm.

At the portal site in the diplomat's head office building, she was greeted by several high-ranking officials who knew about her and her assigned position in the diplomatic community, and received just as many curious – or downright disrespecting – glances. She sighed again. It was baffling many a higher-ups that Raguel would agree to assign such a significant position to Fiorella, of all things.

As she waited her turn, she could not help feeling 'excited' about leaving for the death god's realm – a place generally thought of as 'grim' – as grim reapers are also thought of – and 'foreboding'. Others picked up on this, and told her they had no idea why she was feeling anything other than nervousness and eagerness to get back to the holy realm as quickly as possible. Reluctant to mention her friendship with Spears, she just told them that she liked to move around, which was not a lie.

They shrugged, and let her be.

Fiorella stated her destination and her name, and entered the portal as she had been instructed the first time. The ear-ringing, gravity-defining feeling of the portal delivering her to her destination lasted for only several seconds, and she was faced with the familiar closed door of the newly appointed diplomat.

Fiorella pressed her palms flat on the designated spot at the center of the double doors, and stated whom she was meeting. All was silent for a long moment, before the doors opened up for her to admit her into the brightly-lit office of Sir William T. Spears.

To her great disappointment, she found the office empty. Not knowing what else to do but wait, she walked over to the chair that was in front of Spears's main desk and sat down. Her boot-clad legs made a squeaky sound that she did not particularly like, and she sighed as she studied them. After checking the rest of her appearance once more, she stood up and began to look around the office.

Nothing much has changed since the last time she came in, although she could now see various evidences that this office was indeed being used by Spears. The small collection of tea sets and a large collection of various tea leaves, plus a small tin containing something with spices were lined up neatly in a cupboard near the desk, beneath which a small trash can and a tea cart were situated. Seeing that the trash can was half-full, she figured Spears had had many visitors.

There was also the unmistakable scent belonging only to Spears, and it was the strongest around the main desk and at the back office where various scrolls, books, and stray parchments were being kept.

She had been so engrossed with her tour of the office, that she did not notice when the door was suddenly opened, and two pairs of feet hurriedly walked inside.

"Spears, let me carry that." An unfamiliar young man's voice reached her ears, a split second before Spears's voice replied,

"I can do this myself. Honestly, you have been not only working with me, but practically living with me. You must have sensed that I like doing things on my own."

Fiorella furrowed her eyebrows at Spears's words, but decided not to make any assumptions. She cleared her throat to stop the two bickering over who gets to do what and how much – and stepped in their line of sight.

All was silent for 5 long seconds, during which the two men stared at her; Spears in disbelief, and the other as if she was some unidentifiable object.

"Oh. Hello. Ms…?" The young man asked first, which threw Spears back to reality. Before she could say anything, Spears hurried toward her in half a dozen large steps, and smiled.

"Hello, Fiorella. It is wonderful to meet you here again." Spears offered his hand for her to shake, and she shook it firmly.

"Hello, William. It is wonderful to see you again, as well." Fiorella replied. Spears nodded and let out a small laugher-like noise before guiding her toward that very chair she had been sitting in earlier. She wondered what was so stressing Spears that he would look at her as though she was the water he was searching for in a vast desert, but soon realized that he looked decidedly uncomfortable with every movement he made.

"Ahhhh… So, they shoved you into those things, too?" She asked before she could censor her words or summon her manners. The younger man beside Spears glared at her, but Spears himself chuckled.

"Yes, and I see that you were shoved into yours, as well." He spoke as he made tea for her – forgetting to ask whether she wanted it or not. She chuckled and accepted it graciously. "You look wonderful as always. How have you been?"

"I have been good. Thank you for asking." Fiorella replied, not wanting to go into anything personal until she was alone with Spears. "I have noticed that you have your own assistant now." She said as a way of changing the topic. To make her point, she nodded toward the young man, who at once gave her a poisonous look. Spears gave him a look that clearly reprimanded the younger man, and motioned for him to approach them.

"I must introduce you two. This here is Anthony, one of my personal guards, and a very capable assistant. Although, I feel smothered by his kindness at times." Spears commented as he commanded Anthony to be seated in the chair situated next to hers.

"Spears, I have things to…" Anthony said as he made a face and pointed to the somewhat clattered, small desk by the window. Spears shook his head.

"You are not a secretary. I have a secretary. You can surely leave your work for five minutes to have tea with my… designated messenger." Spears said, trying not to meet her eyes. She caught the slight pause in his words, and saw the unmistakable beginning of a blush gracing his pale face, and gave him a tight-lipped smile that told him she understood his reasons for restraint.

The three drank their tea in awkward silence for several seconds, before Spears decided to move on.

"So, may I ask just what do I awe this pleasure?" Spears asked. She nodded, and opened her top coat to reach into her inner pocket, where the document was secured.

"Yes. I was told to give you this – in person – from Lord Raguel." She handed the parchment to Spears who took it with a startled expression. She then looked toward Anthony, who gave the document and Spears a look of respect and awe. She wanted to get into the details, but her orders were clear. "Mr. Anthony, I beg your pardon, but I am under a strict order from Lord Raguel's office not to have any 'audience' when this document is opened."

Anthony looked startled for a moment, before he nodded and hurriedly left the office with a 'Pardon me, lady.' Spears followed after the younger man, and then locked the main doors of his office for security before returning to his desk. Fiorella was saddened to see that the look on his face was now 'all-business'.

"It is in regard to the recent legal proceeding concerning Sir Ciel. I require your signature on this piece of parchment to prove that I have delivered this document, and that you have read and understood its contents." Fiorella said as she watched Spears open the seal and starting to read it.

Spears's expression hardened as he read on, but once he was done reading, he sighed and silently signed the document. He gave the parchment another long look before handing it back to her.

"Do you require my sworn statement about keeping this detail confidential, or may I share it with Klemens?" Spears asked, and Fiorella nodded.

"The latter. I was never given an order to get your statement. Just your signature, and that we had no extra audience when you opened it."

"Very well. …May I assume, that with your current outfit, you can now go out of this office and walk over to Klemens' office with me?" Spears asked with an unmistakably hopeful expression. She nodded with a wide smile.

"Yes, you are correct. Although, I was warned to be on my top behavior." She chuckled and he smiled back as he guided her toward the locked front door. She could not help but smile as she followed him out of the room, for it was her first time to see anything but Spears's office.

What struck her at the most when she drew her first breath out of Spears's office was the stale air. There was practically no scent of flowers, the soil, the trees, grass, nothing. Nothing but sand, stone, and dry earth. She inwardly cringed, and hid her face behind her cap so as not to let Spears notice the shock she felt.

'Realm of death gods. …Indeed.' Fiorella thought as she kept walking, and itched to take Spears's hand, just to reassure herself that she had him as connection to her own realm – and to feel once again that this man was full of life himself. A vibrant soul, indeed, who has not yet realized his own potential.

The interior of this building also sure looked rather 'grim', although the very short glimpses that were afforded for her to look 'into' each office told her that the work space were mostly well-lit and looked both comfortable and functional.

Fiorella was very careful not to call attention to herself as she walked on, but the passers-by had noticed the unfamiliar face in the building – especially one walking alongside the stoic William T. Spears – and threw quizzical glances at her. Spears had noticed eventually, but thought nothing of it. The centuries of working with the red-headed drama queen had taught him to get used to people looking at him. For once, the passers-by let them be on their way.

Klemens welcomed Fiorella warmly, even throwing in a couple of good-natured jokes that had her cracking up and be at ease. She also received compliments on her new appearance, and received thanks for her coming. The document itself seemed to surprise Klemens just as it had surprised Spears, but the veteran diplomat never showed much reaction. That was, until they sat down with Klemens' tea in front of them.

"Now that I have you two in my office together, and since the document which Fiorella has delivered to me and Spears have moved things in a rather …unexpected direction, I have some things to share with you." Klemens began, looking centuries older all of a sudden. Spears straightened in his seat, as did Fiorella. Klemens cleared his throat.

"You know that, through Metamorphosis, Ciel has been admitted to the holy realm as a permanent resident. However, Ciel has come to that way by divine intervention, and thus all the official paperwork that are needed to be filed - though not those in the holy realm, for those had been taken care of already – but those that need to be filed in the Underworld Society of our kingdom had not even been touched.

"This latest custody arrangement has apparently gone through as 'official' in the holy realm and thus in this realm of death gods, and most probably down in the mortal realm as well, but the Underworld Society has their own government that will most likely refuse to accept anything of Sir Ciel that we send to them as 'official' – unless Sir Ciel himself relinquishes all possessions, privileges and titles he held as his former self by signing them off – in none other than Lucifer's presence.

Both Spears and Fiorella blanched at the veteran diplomat's last sentence. Klemens continued.

"As for Lucius, the paperwork will say that he had been 'given away' to be handed over to Goddess Kali – before Ciel's former self had been officially condemned – as her adopted son. Therefore, there will be no reason to be concerned for Lucius' safety. "

"Klemens, I beg you to clarify. Do you mean that, despite the Almighty's intervention into Ciel's fate, he _still _has to go 'down there' in _person_ about abandoning his possessions and territories – both of which are already gone – and make a report about a custody arrangement that both kingdoms' holy realms have already officiated? That is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard! Lucius never even stepped foot inside the Underworld Society!" Spears could not care less how he sounded at this point, and even failed to notice the slightly surprised look on Klemens' face.

Klemens was startled, not because of the way Spears said these words, but because of the ease with which he said them. On any of the prior occasions, Spears had always been careful with what he has said, and kept a very tight leash on what emotions he displayed in front of him. Klemens resisted the urge to smile, and gave a very brief glance toward Fiorella, whose eyes held the same level of anger as Spears's own eyes displayed beside her. Klemens then resisted the urge to 'hmmmm' out loud. Klemens hurried to calm them down.

"I understand, Spears, but that seems to be what the arch angels are saying, and if they are saying so, then it might be best to get this issue out of the way before it starts affecting other diplomatic proceedings. Besides, this is probably the only way for Ciel to finally – once and for all – sever his ties with his old rulers." Klemens declared, and put his hand on Spears' shoulder.

"No need to worry. He will be 'heavily' guarded this time – with an army by his side, and a group of diplomats who will also be conducting some other businesses that need to be taken care of. It is extremely rare – most probably the very first time in history – that a troop of angels and the diplomats from both ours and the holy realm unite to complete a joint mission."

"Lord Klemens," Fiorella raised her hand to speak, but the man shook his head.

"Fiorella, you must also call me without the honorific. That is my rule."

"Oh. Well… Klemens, how will we…? I mean, William and myself… be expected to handle this matter?" Fiorella asked, and Spears gave her a startled look. He had not expected her to speak on both their behalf at all, because it was not for her to ask. He let it pass, strangely relieved that she had spoken. Klemens nodded appreciatively.

"For Spears, I will most likely send you on a few errands with other more experienced colleagues down to the Underworld to shuttle correspondences in regard to the preparations for this mission back and forth. Believe me, nothing about this mission will go smoothly, and you might even lose sleep over this, but do not let the demons bother you. The elders and the higher-raking diplomats are not as bad as many of 'the fallen', because they were mostly born and bred in the Underworld to begin with. Unlike Lucifer, they want as little trouble – and contact – from the holy realm."

"Klemens, I have no idea whether or not I can really handle such an important mission." Spears spoke honestly. Klemens nodded in understanding, but then put his index finger up to stress the point he was going to make.

"I heard that you have said the exact same thing to your former superior, the one who people called 'the Great', when he sent you to the holy realm during the Metamorphosis." Klemens paused, watching as Spears swallowed. "However, you have performed your duties remarkably. Far better than anyone had dared hope for. There is no reason why you cannot perform this task, just as remarkably."

"Klemens, I am not ready for this. I hardly did anything of importance during my stay in the holy realm. All I did was speak my mind, then made many friends and acquaintances and attended the Revelation Ceremony. This is a whole new level of difficulty you are plunging me into." Spears was adamant, but his superior was not listening.

"I am not sending you alone. Watch and learn, and do it yourself in the future." Klemens said with the air of finality, not giving Spears the chance to refuse. He sighed. Next to the two diplomats, Fiorella listened in silence, but after several tense seconds, raised her hand for a chance to speak. Granting her wish, Klemens motioned for her to continue.

"William, may I ask just what is stopping you from taking this mission? It is an honor to be entrusted with something like this, and you will never be assigned this task if they felt you were not, as you have said, ready."

"I… I have never, ever, gone down there myself. I am not sure what I will be up against, and what if they learned of my personal friendship with Ciel? They might try to do something to me to interfere with the proceedings."

"But, if you are a diplomat, then you will have to be in close contact with 'the fallen' and their royal couple – Lucifer and Lilith – sooner or later. Am I not correct on this?" Fiorella pressed without hesitation. Spears then sensed that, despite her appearance and sometimes unconventional behavior, she must be quite a bit older than himself. He swallowed down the sudden queasy feeling in his gut.

"This is an important task. Too important for someone like myself to get involved in. I will most likely be a liability." Feeling powerless and 'smaller', Spears spoke nervously, not at all noticing that all his emotions were wide-open on his own face. Klemens noticed this, and smiled inwardly.

"Everything has 'the first time', Spears. This is your debut. Further details of this task will be given to you as they are decided. Watch, listen, and learn." Klemens announced with finality for the second time, and this time the veteran diplomat ushered both Fiorella and Spears out of the door.

"Well…" Fiorella said as she looked at the now-closed brass doors, then at the bewildered Spears. The young diplomat swallowed hard, and began to head back toward his own office, looking as though he was about to be sick. Fiorella saw it, and hastily hooked her arm with his. "If you must know, you have my vote of confidence." She added as they walked together back to the office. Spears sighed, then stopped and changed direction.

"There is this small courtyard on the rooftop. It is sunny today, and most of the time it is empty, so we may be able to talk a while. I can use the fresher air. Will you join me, Fiorella?" Spears' words sounded like a request, but the look on his face and the turmoil clearly reflected in his emerald green irises practically 'begged' Fiorella to take up the invitation. She nodded.

"Of course. With pleasure." Fiorella answered with a beaming smile, feeling like she needed to be under the sun herself.

"Thank you. We will not be long. I promise." Spears said as they headed for the elevator, his head full of memories from his days spent in the holy realm, and especially the hours he had spent in company of Fiorella. Spears let his mind wonder, the increasingly familiar presence of this angel of music by his side.

"I have a feeling that I will most enjoy this opportunity to speak with you, William." She said with an indulgent smile that Spears found to be quite infectious. After all, they had not, until now, be free to talk about what had gone on in the Holy Realm during his brief stay.

* * *

><p>Music Hall No.3<p>

Holy Realm

Christian Kingdom

2nd Day of Metamorphosis

William T. Spears met the angel Fiorella for the first time in the Music Hall where she was singing and playing the grand piano. Spears had been on one of his walks with his guide / guard, looking through the dome-shaped building for some entertainment and to satisfy his curiosity.

The piano which Fiorella played was situated in the middle of a circular stage, and the instrument itself had no coat of paint, but showed the materials as they were. At first, Spears' attention was drawn toward the eccentric piece of instrument than the player behind it, for the piano was obviously the older, hand-built type with no built-in, standing legs.

No, this particular piano was the type to be constructed meticulously with pain-staking care from pieces of wood every time it was played. There was no nail or bolt-and-nut to stabilize the parts, so they were built every time by human hands, mallets, and a few small tools.

Fiorella had stopped playing once she saw Spears enter the hall, still dressed in his then two-day-old outfit. Spears tried to walk on, thinking he had interrupted her private moment. However, it was she who stopped him in his tracks.

"Welcome to Heaven, Sir…?" She left out the rest of the sentence for Spears to finish. He cleared his throat before nodding and replying.

"William T. Spears, my lady. Thank you for the beautiful music. Please do not mind my presence, for I am only visiting here for a short time. Pardon me for the interruption and any inconvenience my presence has caused you." Spears said and resumed walking with his guide in tow.

"My name is Fiorella, Sir Spears. Please drop the 'my lady' or 'lady' when addressing me." She said and began to play once again – without the singing. Spears nodded.

"It was a great pleasure meeting you, Fair Fiorella." He bowed with an air of 'finality' and left the room. However, after he had gotten himself out of the concert hall, he sat down at one of the benches that were situated along the curved hallway, and resumed listening with closed eyes. His guide said nothing and joined him with a gentle smile.

Spears had never personally heard such a beautiful tune, nor had heard such clear and vibrant voice before. Not on earth, and not in his own realm. True, he never really made any effort to go to the theaters anymore, and opted to just collecting music scores and notes, imagining the way each number would sound when played professionally.

Spears got interested in music at first, because he was taught early on in the junior academy that one will achieve a greater understanding of God Almighty through 'music', 'astronomy', and 'mathematics'. While his parents were strictly into 'mathematics' by taking up important positions in the Central Bank for the death gods in their kingdom, their son went into music. It was a well-kept secret that Spears owned a grand piano of his own, within a music room for which he paid a monthly rent. Then, whenever he had time, he requested an instructor to tutor him.

'Speaking of which,' Spears thought, and turned toward his guard. "Does lady Fiorella play her own, original pieces?" Spears asked. To his amazement, the angel nodded.

"Yes, she does. She plays mostly for the children and sometimes even the mortals, but mostly for festivities. Also, whenever a foreign dignitary or otherwise' guests with special status' ask for her performance, she gives them small concerts."

Spears thanked the guide for the information and resumed listening to her play, until the number was over and then got back on his feet to move on. In the basement of the building, there was a vast library of music notes and scores for the heaven's orchestras. Spears first took a look through those which he was already familiar with, and then looked for the ones that had been written by other angels.

It did not take long for him to come across the Restricted Section, where he had been told all the scores and notes written by 'the Fallen' are being kept. Lucifer was, of course, the exception as he had been the conductor of this holy realm's orchestra prior to his spectacular fall from grace. Spears walked away from the forbidden door and searched for the ones that were written by Fiorella. As it turned out, it was a relatively small collection.

When Spears pointed this out, he was told she generally favored spontaneous performances, full of spur-of-the-moment revisions, and clearly disliked the restriction which 'written' form of music enforced on her. Spears sighed, disappointed that he would most likely never see the music sheets made for the number he just heard.

They then explored the rest of the building, the top floor of which was dedicated entirely to 'singers'. Here, they could hear all kinds of voices, with all sorts of languages both alive and long dead, and was delighted to have found a group rehearsing one of the holy realm's original plays about a re-enactment of a battle in which a historical event in between a group of outcasts and an army of angels happened millenniums ago. It had apparently been led by none other than arch angel Michael. Not having studied the event in detail before, Spears stayed until the rehearsal wrapped up for the day.

After leaving the Music Hall altogether, Spears took up the offer of his guide to go and catch the sunset in 'the Ancient World', so that they could work on the painting they had started the day before. The Ancient World was just as it was called. The creatures and plants that lived in this Cretaceous Period section of the holy realm were the ones that had gone extinct over 65 million years ago.

The neighboring section of this same 'world' housed creatures from Triassic Period - which meant 200 to 250 million years ago. He knew that his old colleagues such as Sutcliffe, Knox, and Slingby all loved the Jurassic Period which lasted from around 199 to 145 million years ago and time moved on to Spears' favorite Cretacious period. Spears allowed himself a minute to think of his old colleagues – two of whom had now passed – and felt a strong urge to go and speak with Knox once everything settled down.

It was not until after dinner that Spears realized the fact that he had never thought about 'work' as in the daily grind of getting the reapers' schedules organized and making sure that everyone had their orders to follow, and then dealing with any unforeseen emergency (especially those caused by Grell) and filing reports and other paperwork.

To his amazement, the thought of his 'desk', or 'office', or the mountain of work he was sure his assistant must be drowning under, never once reached his conscious mind ever since he exited the room he was staying in.

One of the few work-related issues that never left his conscious mind was the Metamorphosis. So, he sent a messenger bird to Lord Uriel's palace guards, requesting a permission to use the great lord's private prayer room as was suggested by the angel himself. He did not have to wait long before the same bird returned with the guard's reply, saying '_You are welcome to come and go as you please, so long as you have an escort or two with you, to and fro. This, I must insist._'

Once he was led to the prayer room, Spears was surprised to find himself completely alone. The only company he was given in the room was the starry sky with its transparent ceiling. The whole space gave Spears an illusion that he was floating in the sky.

What startled Spears the most about the room was its simplicity. There was hardly any furniture there, and very little decorations. However, the transparent ceiling offered all the beauty there was to see in the sky, and the longer he stayed inside that particular room, the lighter and 'fulfilled' – for the lack of a more fitting expression – he felt.

The moon was almost completely beneath the horizon by the time Spears was done praying, which was when his throat became too dry to continue comfortably. His knees also ached from having to stay in his kneeling position for such a long time. Spears only then realized that, although he had began his prayers and what passed for 'confessions' to the Almighty, the greater majority – by about the ratio of 1 to 9, had been for the demon-angel crossbreed, and for the ego-centric but extremely intelligent deceased human child – and tried not to dwell on this piece of truth.

Spears had left the palace, nursing a wooden mug of freshly-made holy water which had been offered to him by one of Uriel's guards who saw Spears' state of exhaustion. No one who had known Spears from his academy years, and the nasty family scandal that had very nearly ruined both his and his father's careers, would ever have thought that 'That Spears Boy' could ever come this far in life no matter how good he did in school or at work. Spears swore to the Almighty that he would be returning to this very prayer room before the Metamorphosis' end, purely to unload his own, heavy heart.

On the third day, Spears acquired permission to go strolling while the sun was still up, and he could take a good look at the forested areas he had seen on the map. His guard/guide good-naturedly gave him a long leash on the walk, affording Spears some much-appreciated privacy – or an illusion thereof.

Spears stared up at the sky, his eyeglasses making tiny clinking noises with each step he took. He knew that it was not always sunny here as many humans foolishly envisioned, because plants grew here – just as they did on earth and they bloomed, left seedlings, and then died to return their bodies to the soil which provided them with the necessary nutrients. Spears never had the opportunity, until this time, to enjoy the sight of 'so many' plants – especially the trees – growing in such close proximity from one another.

It took a little getting used to, to fully understand and comprehend how this realm connected its many residents and do so 'in peace'. He was currently stretched out on a bed of rather fluffy green grass – ones he had never seen before – which grew underneath the simply-massive, breathtakingly beautiful banyan tree. The branches looked like a waterfall - like splashes of earth flowing out of vibrant root of its million leaves. Tiny red-and-pale gray bird with black spot on top of its head that looked much like a beret sung merrily among the leaves, busily hopping from one branch to another.

The smoke-and-noise filled air of London, and the utterly-barren realm of his own seemed so very far away to him right then, and he secretly dreaded returning to them. He sighed and turned his thoughts to Lady Fiorella without really 'trying' or meaning to.

Spears had, until that very morning, been admonishing himself for thinking about her, but realized it was no use. He really did not need another complication in his life, and liked to keep every detail about his current life in a neat and orderly fashion, but that all seemed like an impossible mission now, to the point where the process of even trying to keep everything perfect was now a big waste of his time - and, William Spears hated wasting time.

Spears sighed again as he let his memories play one of her pieces inside his head and tried to mentally 'write' it down on the music sheet. It had become a hobby of sort to Spears; trying to transcribe her many impromptu music down on paper to preserve their beauty. Maybe that is what he could do for her, if she was in fact finding the process too cumbersome or constricting. Besides, more than anything, he wanted to preserve her music in order to enjoy it himself even after his return to the realm of death gods.

Spears had not been aware but he had apparently been humming the tune to himself when a corresponding tune suddenly filtered through his senses from somewhere behind him. As if to prove that fact, his guide / personal guard joyfully stood up to greet their intruder.

"Lady Fiorella, how delightful to see you here!" The angel shook hands warmly with the composer. Spears bolted up to his feet, horror dawning due to the realization that she had heard him, and that he had actually been humming her tune to himself – and to his guide. Spears cleared his throat.

"Fair Fiorella, how wonderful to see you again." Spears greeted her and bowed lightly, both in greeting and in apology. She laughed quietly before smiling widely and offered her hand to him. She meant to shake his, of course, but Spears hesitated a moment before taking it and brought it to his lips to plant a kiss on the back of it. She seemed startled for a moment before smiling again and reached toward his head to remove a stray blade of grass from Spears' hair.

Spears' face turned a striking shade of reddish pink at the contact, and she laughed again while Spears hurriedly brushed off the remaining dirt and sand and plant life off of his clothes and from his hair.

"So, you still insist on putting something in front of my name?" Fiorella asked, watching Spears curiously while the death god gathered his thoughts.

"Well… After you asked me not to call you a Madame or a Lady and I dare will not call you a Miss, I had very little option. Since you are, in fact, 'fair', and most likely the fairest one I had had the pleasure of meeting, I stuck to it." Spears explained and tried to look dignified than he felt. Fiorella nodded.

"Well then, Sir Spears 'the wise', why won't you tell me what you thought of that particular piece you were humming just now?" She asked with a curious smile and Spears dropped his gaze to his shoes.

"I thought …that it was beautiful and …enchanting, for the lack of another explanation. All of your music are very beautiful but not 'frivolous' or 'overly-decorated'. They sound honest, straight, and straight out of your heart. Just as the music comes to you, you let it out as they are but with a touch of 'you'. …Does this make any sense to you?" Spears looked up to meet her gaze, and was startled to find something resembling 'amazement' on the expression of her face.

Spears straightened up, afraid he had offended her. However, the next moment, she reached for his hand and pulled him along as she began walking. Not at all expecting this reaction from her, Speras opened – and closed – his mouth a few times before giving up and following beside her, so that she did not have to drag him. His guard / guide hurried along from a few paces behind them with Spears' and the angel's own personal drawing tools.

"Can you play any musical instrument, Sir Spears?" She asked out of the blue as she guided him through the forest of banyan trees and toward the deeper part of the forest. He struggled to find a proper response for the angel was a professional musician. He did not have an inkling of idea on what level of performance she was referring to as the yes / no answer to this particular question.

"Well…" Spears hesitated, before replying, "just the piano, I am afraid. Never at a professional level." He replied, watching as she nodded and walked on.

"Play it with me, now, won't you?" She asked even as she kept walking, and Spears realized then that they were headed in the opposite direction from the Music Hall. This puzzled him.

"I will only embarrass myself, I am afraid." Spears said, wondering where they were going. As if to put his silent question to rest, Fiorella pointed to the even deeper part of the forest and called out to Spears' guide.

"I will be at my estate with Sir Spears. Please be a dear and inform whomever needs informing that Sir Spears is safe with me." Fiorella said to a now-shocked Spears, and the guide nodded.

"Very well, my lady. I shall take his belonging back with me." The guide said as he released his wings and disappeared in the air. Left open-mouthed, Spears faced the smiling Fiorella and began walking the rest of the way toward her private estate. He half-heartedly reminded her about the utter inappropriateness of this turn of events and that she could possibly be reprimanded for it, but she kept saying 'no' to all of them.

Fiorella led Spears all the way to her home, a very large wooden mansion which had been practically 'formed' by the flexible banyan branches to serve as the quarters' entrance / roof, while the rest of the building was constructed – concealed – underneath the ground.

"I hate to startle the others and the creatures of the forest with my music. Besides, I do not like vast open – or empty – spaces, either. I go out to sunbathe, like now." She finished as she led Spears toward what she referred to as her 'piano room'. Spears' eyes widened as he entered the vast room, where he saw at least five pianos of all shapes and sizes set in their own respective spaces.

Of the five, the two grand pianos at the dead center of the room sat face-to-face drew his attention first. Then, he saw that the one in the left hand corner of the room was not a piano at all, but a harpsichord (or cembalo) and the one at the opposite wall was the standard stand-up piano he had seen in the other angel's mansion.

The last one in the room was also not a piano but a double virginal. Spears was simply impressed by the collection, and the fact that she even thought of them as instruments she wanted to have close at hand. Then he wondered just how old Fiorella might be, since this particular instrument was said to have been in use at around the mid 1500s - well before Spears was born.

Fiorella headed straight for the pair of grand pianos and proceeded to remove the lids off of both. Spears snapped back to the present, and hurried to help her and was honestly honored when she allowed him to touch her treasured instrument. She sat on the chair of one, and gestured for Spears to take the other.

"Will you play a piece for me? Any piece that you like, or at least feel comfortable playing in front of me." She suggested. Spears thought hard and decided on playing what he had been practicing with his instructor's guidance. She listened for a few minutes in silence then began to hum along with the old melody, then quieted down for awhile just to listen to him play, then nodded to herself when she saw him finish.

"Have you ever played in front of an audience before?" She asked when Spears remained silent, seemingly awaiting harsh verdict. She smiled to calm him down while he considered his reply.

"Yes, I have. But only for a 'very small' audience, and only because I was required to." He did not elaborate and she nodded again after a pause.

"Your talent is obvious, but you must have been busy with work, because you obviously have not been practicing much recently. If you do not mind, though, play a piece with me. Have you ever played something completely without the assistance of a sheet music?"

"No, I have not. I was trying to recall one of your pieces when you caught me." Spears confessed and looked down to stare at his hands. She waved her hand at his obvious embarrassment and gestured for him to 'follow' her.

"I will lead you. Follow my lead and copy my notes exactly as I play them. Try to remember the tune while I pay an accompanying one." She said as she began, not giving Spears a chance to back out of it. It took half a dozen tries before Spears got the hang of the main melody and after a series of try-and-error attempts, they both finished what she called was 'a movement' of the whole thing.

Spears felt the muscles of his tired fingers tingling with the day's effort, but never felt it as a 'bother'. It actually felt 'good' to him. Good enough for him to forget the passing of time until a series of knocking was heard at the front door and she opened it to find a guard in a formal law enforcement attire, looking at her disapprovingly.

"Oh, you want him back?" Fiorella asked and the guard grunted. Spears hurried out of the music room, grabbing his jacket which he had taken off to hang from the hook at the music room entrance door earlier. Spears bowed to the officer in the familiar manner of apology.

"It is my fault, officer. I should not have forgotten the time. It was ...too careless of me and will not happen again." Spears berated himself. He should have noted the absence of clocks in the mansion. The officer nodded in acknowledgment.

"It really was not a surprise with Lady FIorella. She is a composer and she works out her own schedules unlike the greater majority of us." The officer shot her another look of disapproval and this bothered Spears for some reason. Something 'nagged' at him about the way Fiorella was being treated. Sensing this uneasiness in Spears, Fiorella placed a hand on his shoulder and patted lightly. Spears backed down and this time, shook her hand like a casual friend.

"It was truly an honor to have …come to know you, Fair Fiorella. Good night." He said in parting, and followed the officer out of the mansion. Once he was outside, he was immediately greeted by a cacophony of voices – no, a chorus – of about a zillion insects and various nocturnal creatures. They all seemed eager for any audience and right now, William T. Spears had the front row.

"I really must apologize for Lady Fiorella, Sir Spears. She is prone to… act outside of the norm, although she has never once broken any rule or a law." The guard said as he escorted a frowning Spears out of the banyan tree forest. Spears shook his head.

"As I have already said, officer, the fault is entirely mine. I used to manage an entire department of reapers who in turn managed their own respective districts. I should have known I was acting irresponsibly." Spears stated and the guard nodded again.

"We know of your reputation, Sir Spears and we know that no violation of any kind has been committed in her mansion. Lord Raguel would have sent an army if such an incident occurred." He said pointing a finger straight ahead where the crescent moon seemed to be smiling down at them. Spears nodded.

"I truly …enjoyed her music, and her company. Nothing like this has happened to me for a …very, very long time." Spears commented honestly, startling the officer.

"Really? I would have thought that a death god of your status and appearance would be finding it difficult to stay alone." Spears raised his eyebrows at the guard's words.

"No, really. It must have been …at least an entire century since I felt this 'excitement' if you will, about any particular activity. I had had my share of successes and had been commended for those successes, but they all had to do with work. Nothing like what I just ...did." They stopped talking once they reached the building where his guest quarters were located. The usual guard / caretaker was waiting for him in the building's lobby and greeted Spears warmly.

"Well, good night to you, Sir Spears." The officer said as he saluted Spears good-bye. Spears bowed and watched as the door was closed.

"I will have your supper brought in, Sir Spears. Please get yourself ready for bed first and get some rest once the supper is done." His guard said, ushering Spears toward the bathroom where a fully-filled, lemon-scented steaming bath was waiting for him. Spears thanked the angel and began to undress.

'What is happening to me?' Spears asked himself as he soaked himself into the lemon-scented water. It was not the actual playing of music that got him so wrapped up in the whole thing. It was the fact that 'she' got him interested, that had him baffled.

"Tell me, do you ever go out at night? Just to enjoy the scenery." Spears asked out of the blue at supper, tearing a large piece of the bread he was given with the evening supper. His guard shook his head.

"Not really, no. Because we are encouraged to either rest or to reflect on our day or pray to listen to the Almighty, we usually stay inside. On the contrary, the law enforcement crew and the military troops stay up in rotation throughout the night just to keep an ear and an eye open for any dire emergencies that actually do require our attention, and our action.

"I have only seen the night scenery a few times for studying and drawing. I cannot describe just how beautiful it is out there at night, but I think you just might get a permission to go out, if you ask to draw or something and have a guard staying with you. Once it is at least half-moon, the moon light alone should give you enough light, not to mention all the stars, to draw." The angel added, making Spears feel jealous. He quickly trampled down the thought and concentrated on his food.

Once Spears was done and got his hair dried, he realized that he was out of the hair styling wax for the next day. Spears had always thought he looked far too young for his projected self-image if he did not have his hair styled and combed properly. Seeing his distress, though, his guard only offered compliment that everybody already knew of his status, and that he actually looked very 'appealing' when he had his hair down.

Spears decided to save the argument and resolved to ask Fiorella – for she did 'perform in public' dressed in costumes and her hair perfectly styled – to give him some advice. He sighed, feeling his 'proper and distinguished' self images being slowly tarnished.

* * *

><p>The Roof Top Garden<p>

Ministry of Foreign Affairs Headquarters Building

Ream of Death Gods

Christian Kingdom

Fiorella followed Spears as he led her up the sturdy metal staircase leading them up to the famous roof top garden of the building. Once he reached the locked doors, Spears muttered something intelligible to Fiorella and the doors opened outward to admit them both. 'A spell-lock mechanism', FIorella thought as she followed Spears out of the passage and into the welcoming light of the sun.

Being an angel, Fiorella itched to get out of her uniform or at least have her wings out, but Spears stopped her with a raised hand to her arm – though briefly – and shook his head 'no'. The serious expression on his face told her he understood exactly what she was going to ask of him, and she raised her eyebrows, wondering how he knew.

"I am sorry, Fiorella. You cannot really sunbathe in here." He confirmed her suspicions and she nodded in understanding.

"Once I can have permission and maybe an added protection to go out of this building and then to somewhere where it has energy-proof walls, I can at least take my cap off, right?" She asked and he nodded.

"At least that is what Klemens thinks. But it is far better here compared to the stuffy office downstairs, is it not?" Spears asked, and she nodded walking along the fenced rooftop to see what the place has got in store for its visitors.

"This sure is a lonely place. I wonder why no one else is here."

"They are not really interested, for one. The others are also too busy with their work and when they are done, they hurry home. …Most are already married and quite a number of them have their children – or what many refer to as their successors – at home. I am one of the few who remain single although I am still considered young for a diplomat, and in general." Spears said and gave her a small, somewhat melancholy smile.

Fiorella never missed the fleeting look of deep pain in the depth of his eyes and it tagged at her conscience. So, Fiorella did the only thing she could think of as appropriate for the situation. She began to hum a tune, and reached out to take his hand in hers, to pull Spears along with her. Spears released a startled breath, but soon went along with her to walk along the garden's stone path.

"So, do you mind sharing what is on your mind? At least something that can be said here, and to me?" Fiorella asked, wanting to remove that look of pain from his eyes. To her disappointment, Spears dropped his gaze and walked on. She understood his desire for discretion when he pulled her slightly closer to him, and she patted him lightly over their joint hands.

As Spears walked on, feeling as though he was once again being pushed around by fate, he let his mind wander again, to the more pleasant memories of the holy realm.

* * *

><p>Private Practice Room No.5<p>

Music Hall

Holy Realm

Christian Kindom

3rd Day of the Metamorphosis

On this day, in between meetings, studying documents and praying in the prayer room at Uriel's, Spears got to work on writing down the piece of music he played with Fiorella all day just because the melody refused to leave him alone, and he did not want to forget it either by forcibly evicting it from his conscious mind. It also took his mind away from the constant feeling of helplessness and powerlessness that he felt in the entire situation. Once he got done, he sent it via pigeon mail with a few words of compliment accompanying the piece of music.

Really, Spears had never thought that being left without much of anything productive and 'concrete' would weigh so heavily on his conscience. And so, as a death god, he did what he thought was the best he could do for the former demon prince and the child earl: he kept praying every day, mostly before going to bed.

Spears did not expect a reply from Fiorella concerning the sheet music he had sent, though he did receive one, in the form of her visitation to his guest quarters, with an equally familiar officer by her side.

"I am sorry, Sir Spears, but Lady Fiorella is asking for your company to go enjoy some …scenery, as I understand?" He asked Fiorella as if asking for clarification. She gave a nod, then watched the wide-eyed Spears as he tried to digest the situation.

"This seems almost too good to be true, since I was planning on asking for a permission to go drawing." Spears confessed, and watched as his caretaker fetched his drawing tools and handed them to Spears.

"Please use mine, Sir Spears. I had them ready as well, because I had a feeling that you would need them today. Besides, I have not yet shown you one-tenth of what I wanted to show you thus far." The angel smiled and patted him on the back lightly to give him a 'push'. Spears' eyebrows twitched as a fleeting thought that he was being either 'played' or 'moved like a pawn' by fate. He sighed as Fiorella narrowed her eyes.

"Sir Spears, I can come back later, when you are feeling better." She said and turned on her heel. Realizing that he might have offended her, Spears half-stumbled out of the room to give chase.

"Lady Fio… Pardon me, Fai …please just wait!" Spears could not form a complete sentence for his mind screamed at him not to let her leave like this. …He decided to dwell on the 'why' later.

"Sir Spears, you are obviously not in the mood for a company right now."

"Well, I did not expect you at my quarters for Almighty's sakes! Please, my …I mean…" Spears really needed to get used to calling others without their honorific. Fiorella stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"For the second time, Sir Spears, stop saying 'Fair' all the time. Please call me Fiorella, for that is my name. I might be 'fair' because the Almighty desired that of me, but it has nothing to do with what I am on the inside. If you are using honorific with those around you because you want to distance yourself from them, I do not wish for you to ever use it with me."

With that, she began walking again, never turning to look back at him. Realizing that, once again, he was being left behind, Spears grunted in frustration and once gain gave chase until he had passed her and stood in her way.

"I am humbled, and …I know that you are not one for flattery, so I must ask you to do the same with me. Please do not put the 'Sir' in front of my name again, unless you need to when we are not alone, or are on duty. Better yet, please just call me William."

Fiorella saw that the familiar 'steely gaze' was back in his eyes but with a deeper stirring of something akin to passion. Fiorella raised her eyebrows, then nodded. "You have yourself a deal, 'William'." She said, offering a handshake. Spears took it firmly.

"Thank you, Fiorella." Spears replied, then promptly added, "However, I really think I should ask for a permission to go out, even for a stroll, if we are leaving this immediate area. Please give me some time to at least write to the authorities. I will send an express mail to you once I obtain the necessary permission." He stated and saw her exasperated look.

"Are you always this 'strict' with yourself?"

"I am afraid so, Fiorella. …That is all I am all about, nowadays." Spears added, not noticing the look of puzzlement that crossed all three angels' faces at Spears' last few words. Fiorella nodded.

"Very well. If you must, please go on and do whatever it is that you need to do."

"Thank you, Fiorella. I look forward to going with you very much, indeed." Spears added before turning back to return to his room. The officer bowed to him in acknowledgment before trotting after Fiorella.

"I think she is afraid of the Metamorphosis ending too soon, Sir Spears." His caretaker said as he watched Spears getting his writing tools out to start penning a request to Raguel's office.

"That is not for …I mean, the Almighty is the only one who decides when to end this blockade. If it ends before we ever meet again, that is how things are meant to be. I have long since decided not to dwell too much over things that are beyond my control." Spears spoke even as he wrote and missed a look of sadness flicker on the other being's face.

To Spears' surprise, the permission for him to go out had been granted within a mere tow hours of his sending it out, and the only condition he had to adhere to, was that he will bring a guard and his assigned caretaker with him at all times. As for Fiorella, she seemed to have decided to stay home for the day but had asked to accompany him when the time for a night-time stroll came, because she was constantly looking for a source of inspiration for her new piece. Spears tried not to look disappointed.

However, all his darker feelings evaporated once he was actually greeted by the sight hat lay before him when he was taken to a previously unvisited sections of the ancient world where more creatures and plants he had only seen as fossils in museums and in history or science books thrived. Not having the time to actually put colors in the drawings he resorted to simply sketching the outlines and noted the colors with charcoal pencils on the reverse side to do them later.

"We do not have anything 'fake' in this world, Sir Spears. These things really did exist at one time or another – on earth. Once a war breaks out – although we apparently do not have to expect that any time soon – this whole area will be close off from all traffic. Since we are having the Metamorphosis right now, we are the only ones here today. After this, I will take you to the area where we have an ocean full of fish and other underwater creatures. They are quite spectacular to watch, as well. Can you walk on water, Sir Spears? "

"Oh, not me, I am afraid. I have not met any death god who can."

"We can have a boat ready." His guard offered, somehow eager to let him 'enjoy' his time here.

"Thank you very much .That is most kind." Spears replied honestly, having half-expected to be ridiculed for it. Then he smacked himself mentally for even thinking such a thing.

"So, how do you 'Reap' the souls of those who die underwater?" The officer now asked, and Spears answered honestly.

"We dive."

"Ah." The officer nodded in understanding.

"We can move in water pretty much as freely as we can on the ground, although if the current is too strong, we need to create a bubble of sort around ourselves by using our own energy, so it can be difficult for the younger ones." Spears elaborated for the younger angel's benefit.

"Well, pardon me, but you do look very young yourself." The officer raised his eyebrows in question.

"I am." Spears replied as he added a finishing touch on one of the palm tree-like plant in the corner.

"Ah." The officer repeated.

"But, not so much. I am at 250 years …and several more months."

"Well, we are fairly close, then. I am at 230 and …six months." His guard said. Spears nodded.

"That is splendid. ..Well, I am done here. May we move on to this next site you have been telling me about?" Spears asked his guide and the two angels did a silent conversation before nodding in unison.

"I am ready here as well, Sir Spears. Let us head on." The angel said as he began packing up the tools.

They reached their new destination once they leaped to save time. Spears stood at the shoreline, looking over the gently stirring water in front of him. The very water of this place seemed to hold a light of its own, filled with its own unique life force. The sky was darkening a bit, but cloudless, allowing the sunlight to filter through the surface of the water without any obstruction. Spears decided on a spot and began to draw while the others readied a boat for him.

Suddenly, something crossed directly over his head and then he spotted large bird-like shadow circle over him on the sand. He looked up, thinking it was another ancient, long-extinct bird of some kind, but was instead greeted by the sight of a rapidly-descending angel who then turned up to ascend once again at a high speed.

Spears' open-mouthed reaction must not have gone unnoticed however, because the angel dove toward him in another rapid descent, before pulling out of the dive with mere few meters left before hitting the sand, and then flapped his wings expertly to stop gracefully and safely on the sandy ground of the beach.

"Hello, gentlemen." The angel greeted and Spears jumped to his feet once he saw the angel's uniform. The officer who had been with Spears all along also straightened his posture and saluted the angel.

"Commander Alexiel. It is an honor meeting you again, sir."

"At ease, gentlemen, at ease. I was merely doing a self-improvement exercise. I have not done much of it on water latterly. I did not mean to startle you, Sir Spears." With that, Alexiel offered a handshake to Spears who finally felt relaxed enough to take it.

"That was …magnificent flying, Commander Alexiel." Spears complimented the angel honestly and the angel obviously took it as such.

"Thank you, Sir Spears. I am leading the acrobat flyers of our army. We fly through the roughest of winds and conduct aerial operations that are too difficult for the normal troops." Alexiel explained as he moved his wings subtly to the wind to let the breeze reach every part of his body even at rest.

"Commander Alexiel is a highly commended officer in the field, Sir Spears." His guard said with obvious price and Spears nodded in agreement.

"I can see that as well. You must be the pride of your realm, and of this entire kingdom." Spears said as he took a good look at the bread shining pair of wings. Alexiel laughed heartily, then bid them a good-bye before taking of, only to start where he left off, diving toward the surface then ascending again toward the sun in rapid succession. "What an amazing sight." Spears commented before he returned to his sketches. However, he could not resist adding Alexiel in the center of one of the sketches.

When Spears left the site with the two angel guards / guides, Alexiel was still doing the same routine, but with a drawn sword in his hand, swinging it expertly at an imagined opponent. The shining blade of the weapon reflected the sun's rays, creating an illusion that the angel was surrounded by a bunch of sparkling insect or wearing a clear cape with sparkling gems. The image stayed with Spears for a long while, all the way back to his quarters.

That night, he received permission to go night-strolling with Fiorella, but was told to make sure he kept out of any forest in fear of tripping over a stray lower branch or a protruding root or an elusive rock. Spears followed the advice of his guides and went with the option of walking and drawing along the river that flowed out of the large lake he had visited during the day.

When he presented himself at the lobby of the guest quarters building, he saw Fiorella in a long silvery halter gown with a lime green cloak to hide her obviously bare back. Spears tried not to pay his mind to the way her dress moved with her every move and how her flowing golden strands seem to light up the air around him as they moved over her back and around her face.

Spears was at once alarmed and embarrassed when she stared back at him – well, more like his eyes – as if she was trying to look through him - for a good minute before she asked him to sing along with her.

"Whatever it is you want me to sing along with you, you must first forgive me for my utter lack of talent in that area, Fiorella." Spears commented, and received a bell-like laughter from her in reply.

"William, I know that you are a good singer and you actually have sung in front of me once already, and I happen to like your voice. It sounds nothing like any voice I have ever heard in this realm, and it sounds … more… 'earthly' if you will, than any of us angel's voice. I get an image of subtle green and red and golden leaves of autumn when you sing." Fiorella said as she began to sing a tune, and asked Spears to follow her one octave lower.

They practiced the piece together as they walked, getting so deeply into it that they both completely forgot the fact that their guards / guides were still following them from several paces behind. It was a strangely pleasant sensation – this blending of their two voices and this unfamiliar tune, as well as the actual act of singing along with someone – which Spears found difficult to let go.

Yes, Spears had to admit the fact that he was utterly failing to simply refuse Lady Fiorella's requests – and invitations – to anything so long as it stayed within the boundary of professional conduct.

By the fourth day, Spears began to suspect some ulterior motive by the higher-ups for being given so much of free time to spend in the company of none other than Fiorella, and could not decide whether or not to be thankful for the blessing, or be chagrinned for being manipulated by this turn of events – although, he secretly wished he had more time to spend with the talented angel.

However, the blockade was lifted on the fifth day, and Spears accompanied Raguel down to Earth directly to 'collect' the cocoon containing Ciel Phantomhive and Prince Stolas' bodies and souls. Spears had much rather made a stop in his own realm first, but Raguel was adamant that there was simply no time for it.

As it turned out, the arch angel was correct in his assumption, as the blockade between the death god's realm - including Undertaker's shop - and the Underworld was lifted mere moments after they all returned to the holy realm.

The final blockade in between the Underworld and Earth was apparently lifted the moment the 'revelation' ceremony was successfully conducted. Spears had been standing next to the holy pool with Undertaker by his side which left him no chance to go in search of Fiorella.

To make matters worse for Spears, he could not spot her during the post-ceremony cerebration during which Undertaker and his then-superior had gotten nearly drunk themselves to an unmentionable state. As a result, Spears had to take care of his two superiors and was given no free time. This was why he was doubly disappointed to see no trace of her within the vicinity.

So, to appease his own disappointed heart, he had been spending the days and weeks thereafter trying to at least 'complete' as many of the drawings and the unfinished sheet music as he could in the little spare time he had. …Until that first time when he met her here in his own realm, in the office he currently occupied, as the designated messenger from Heaven.

* * *

><p>Roof Top Garden<p>

Ministry of Foreign Affairs Headquarters Building

Ream of Death Gods

Christian Kingdom

The stone path through the garden was designed to snake around the many trees and flowers that had been planted all around the garden, to end up exactly where it began: at the metal doors of the entrance.

"If it is not too much trouble, William, will you take another round of walk through this garden with me?" Fiorella asked, and Spears found himself nodding his consent before he could suppress it. Resigning to his desire to not be alone compelled him to give another nod in affirmation when the angel beside him raised her eyebrow in question.

"Yes. That …would be quite lovely. Thank you." Spears answered, and this time offered his arm for her to take. She smiled and led him on.

They had very little time left to spend here in the company of each other, but Spears was now determined to enjoy it for as long as it lasted.

* * *

><p>-End of the Chapter-<p>

*Next Up: Ciel-centric chapter…


	6. Main Story Chapter 4  Best Protection

*Please accept my deepest apologies for the delay in this update. The demands of my day job on top of my old one have hindered my progress. To make things worse, I have badly injured my left pinkie and couldn't use much of my left hand unless absolutely necessary in fear of worsening the injury for the better part of 2 months.

I tell ya, one can never know the important of health – and working body parts – until you actually injure one bad enough to be able to see the inside of it with your own eyes. And, if that was not enough trouble, my upper left arm had been damaged in the after mass of a bad train accident, and I hadn't been able to lift or reach much of anything or sleep adequately.

Therefore, it is with much love and effort that I have managed to complete the editing process for this section of the story.

Also, for the purpose of this story, in between Ciel's recovery period and the time passing for studies and training sessions, the time is set at roughly the very end of 1903 to first half of 1904.

*My (main) recent source of inspiration – my ER volunteer days, world news reports, and national news…

*My recent source of inspiration #1: Novel, "Bibliotheca Mystica de Dantalion Series" by Gakuto Mikumo. (Not the animated or the comic version, but the actual novels.)

* * *

><p>"The Ambassador"<p>

Chapter 4 : The Best Protection

Written by Second Wind

_Private Counseling Room #9_

_Palace of Archangel Camael_

The great angel and Ciel faced each other as they have always done during their counseling sessions. Now that it has been more than 3 years since his rebirth and they were well into their 4rd year, Ciel looked more than ready to take on a much heavier work load than before.

Ciel's silvery blue strands have grown long enough to reach just below his shoulder blades, and they moved with his every move like a thin vale. Ciel had originally wanted to keep his hair short so as not to let the hair hinder his movements. However, the benefit of keeping one's hair long outweighed Ciel's discomfort, and so Adrian fussed over the angel's hair just as he had done with the wings, trying out different arrangements whenever Ciel had to be out in the open for everyone to see.

Upon Camael's recommendation, Ciel still maintained his membership with the mortal's orchestras and there were times when he had to be up onstage for their periodical performances. Ciel recalled the wild red-headed death god Grell, and wondered how the man kept those much-longer wine red strands free of spread-ends and well-maintained all by himself.

Then, as he looked around in the vast courtyard one day, Ciel realized that all 'higher-ranking' angels had their hair kept long while mere messengers and lower-ranking angels mainly kept it short, and Raphael taught Ciel that with training, one could store astral powers within their hair as well, and Ciel quit arguing. It had not taken much effort for Ciel to learn to maintain long hair, and he mostly kept it in a high ponytail or braided. Today, as there were no physical exercises involved, Ciel let the hair down and free.

For Camael, it was always good to see this unique angel's progress with his own eyes, and he had been finding more signs that the two halves of this angel's soul have been blending increasingly well with each other. The most obvious sign of this progress was the near-complete absence of 'delayed response' in everything the angel had said or written. However, it was still not good enough for Camael to feel safe about sending this particular patient down to Hell without doing everything possible to ensure his survival.

"There is something – a defense mechanism, if you will – that I would like to teach you. It will help you in an emergency where either one of you find yourself amidst of a turmoil too great for you to overcome alone. For instance, if something triggered your memory – any memory – which threatens your sanity or your very soul, then this is something you may want to give a try."

Archangel Camael spoke as he poured a cup of freshly made tea for Ciel, then made a cup for himself. Ciel had always loved Camael's tea, especially since they were almost always made with medicinal herbs which helped his mind to relax. Today, he tasted ginger, honey and something like anise, mixed with a very faint hint of clover.

'This must be serious, indeed, if Camael was using ginger.' The thought crossed Ciel's mind and he swallowed down his mounting anxiety. Nodding his consent for the healer of the broken-hearted to continue, Ciel leaned closer as Camael nodded back and went on, quietly resting the teaspoon beside the steaming cup.

"You might have heard of the term: 'safe place' or a 'refuge' created inside an individual's psyche – in this case, a 'shared' psyche, where one could temporarily escape to, to ease one's suffering. I would like to help you build one of your own 'shared' hideaway of sort.

"However, you must remember that this place is one which can only remain within your mind. This means that you can never spill a word about it to anyone – not even to myself, to Raphael, or to Raguel. Not even to your personal guard or caretaker such as Adrian. Do you understand? This place is for you two and must remain a secret from anyone else."

Camael stressed the last part, to which Ciel nodded his understanding, though with a look of slight shock. Camael nodded back and continued.

"I will give 'you two' several minutes to talk this over, and to do so 'silently'. I shall leave this room to attend to a few others and return within those few minutes."

"Yes, my lord." Ciel answered. Camael nodded and left the room. Once left alone, Ciel allowed himself to stretch out on the long comfortable chair he was settled in.

'Any ideas?' The former demon lord asked.

'Hmmmm….' The former child earl replied.

All was silent for about 15 seconds before the child earl responded further with, 'I have an idea, but you may have a different place in mind. Anything you can tell me?' The child earl asked, knowing – and seeing – the thousands of different places both hideous and gorgeous through the former demon lord's memories. The former raven sighed.

'I once had a place in Scotland overlooking a cliff and an ocean below that I was fond of. However, it really was a barren landscape and "open". I do not think we should be thinking of any place that is so vulnerable against any great, unforeseeable force. It should be somewhere secure and at least a little 'secluded'.'

'Why would you keep such a place in such a location?' Ciel asked out of curiosity, and the former demon supplied the memories to the boy as he recalled it.

'Well, as you can see, I was in contact with one of the messengers serving for the Morrigan, the Phantom Queen of Celtic Kingdom.'

'Ah, I see.' The child replied, then asked, 'How about your old palace?' The former raven prince quickly rejected the idea.

'No, not now that the place was demolished by my in-laws and their minions. I wouldn't feel secure there even if it is just in our minds and I had a million troops guarding me.'

'Then, how about the garden of our Phantomhive Manor? Not that tiny yard of the London Townhouse, but the gardens that surrounded our manor house? You used to tend to the roses and the herbs and our visitors both humans and whatever else. I felt secure there always, and you enjoyed your time at that place did you not?'

The child asked hopefully, and the former demon prince chuckled.

'You are quite correct, young master. I have always felt relieved to be out in the open yet secured places. Yes, the Phantomhive manor sounds perfect.'

'Just the gardens, Sebastian. I do not think we are supposed to have "rooms" or a house with lots of walls. Camael said "a place", but I have got a feeling it really needs to be "one space".' Ciel commented, confirming the former raven prince's own thoughts.

'Yes. I agree with you completely.' No sooner than Ciel finished that thought, he heard a series of knocking at the door.

"Are you two done discussing?" Camael asked, not quite entering the room yet as if keeping a safe distance from Ciel's 'mental bubble'. Ciel nodded.

"Yes, we are. I have a place in mind now. What do we do from here?" Ciel asked eagerly.

"You think of that place and form as much detail about its layout and details as possible before I cast a powerful spell on you to seal it off. Only the two of you will have a key to unlocking its doors and only in cases of dire emergency, will it be accessible by outsiders such as lord Uriel or Great Lord Metatron, and of course, the Almighty."

Camael said, now looking quite serious. Uriel nodded, then the child earl began to recall what he could of the manor's garden and waited as his former butler-turned-lord recalled the rest of the details which was, of course, far more accurate than his own due to the other's superior memorizations skills and greater range of mobility. The child earl sighed half in exasperation and the other half in honest awe – as a pair of fluffy kittens trotted out into the picture.

'Of course. Who could have thought "Sebastian" and "cats" could ever be separated?' The child earl sighed with an air of exasperation.

'Yes. Especially considering that I am a bird myself.'

'Ravens do feed on rats and mice, do they not?'

'Yes, they do. Although, as a demon, I have used them as a tool to spread the Black Death disease.' He continued and felt a pang of guilt which he did not have to feel as a demon prince. Ciel sighed.

'Stop thinking like a demon. You are doing it again.' Ciel the child admonished his former butler and he shook himself out of the thought.

'Yes, young master.'

'I do not have feline allergy any longer, so I do not mind finding a few families of stray cats in the garden. Just do not let them …multiply too much or let them make a mess.' Ciel added to which the former butler chuckled.

'Understood. If you are in agreement with our joint version, I think Lord Camael has waited for us long enough.' He said as he looked around the vast garden once more before closing his eyes and opening them to return to their real world.

Camael was smiling when Ciel's eyes found the angel healer.

"I can sense that you have come to an agreement. Are you ready to have the place sealed up?" Camael asked just to be sure. Ciel nodded after several seconds of neither side objecting to he idea. Camael nodded back and walked up to Ciel's side with a solemn expression.

Ciel heard a string of beautifully uttered spells, and soon felt – more than heard – a series of something being 'built' and 'locked down' somewhere within his mind and then it quickly faded from his conscious mind, too deeply to much too far to be 'felt' by consciousness.

"It shall appear to you when your subconscious mind senses great danger – by which, I meant a level of danger enough to make your mind decide it may not be able to protect your sanity or your soul." Camael explained, and Ciel nodded in understanding.

"In other words, you should quickly obey the warning your subconscious mind is issuing and take refuge once it does appear. Understood?" Camael warned, moving on only when he saw Ciel nod in understanding.

* * *

><p><em>The Holy Realm<em>

_Christian Kingdom_

Unbeknownst to Ciel, while the newly reborn angel was undergoing vigorous training, the arch angels were also busy arranging for things to go smoother. The gods – strangely enough – have taken a step back, not voicing their opinions much and just elected to 'observe' Ciel's situation.

Sariel – the watcher of mortals – was in negotiation with the Hindu Goddess 'Kali's assistance from Uriel to tighten the security in Prince Soma's castle. The castle was under a heavy protection as it was, but an even more protection would be necessary once Ciel starts 'moving around'.

The messenger angels had been bustling about, carrying message after message with the higher-ranking 'diplomat' angels also busy in and out of the portals to the earth. They were using the death gods to negotiate with the great demon lords to create a safe passage which can link Heaven and Hell.

All they needed was for the passage to remain open long enough to allow for the diplomats and Ciel's return. They would need words of promises from the highest authorities of hell in order to keep the rest of the demonic world in check for the duration of Ciel's stay.

Any traitor – regardless of whether they are divine or satanic in origin – would be arrested. As they had agreed, those traitors will automatically be the properties of the Satan – or of Lucifer to do with what he wished.

With that argument, a treaty was formed and Metatron himself placed his seal of approval on the piece of paper before presenting it to Raguel. Raguel then chose to hand over the document to William Spears and 'Undertaker' in person. Spears suggested that this was a duty for someone who was higher-ranking than himself, but Raguel listened none of it, insisting that Spears was the perfect man for the task.

Spears was instructed to have the document delivered to the emissary from Hell who was waiting at 'the border control building' in the death god's realm, where all meetings in between the diplomats or emissaries of the underworld society and the death god's realm held meetings and handled paperwork for any hand-over of criminals awaiting processing.

Undertaker had to keep a close eye on his young colleague once they entered the building in question. Spears had, of course, been inside this very building on official business as a collection officer whenever he and his men captured demons that did not necessarily need to be killed on site.

However, Undertaker and very select few at the top knew 'the other reason' for which this young man had been inside. As expected, Spears wore a guarded expression once they crossed the threshold of the cold, onyx-lined stone building. Spears merely shook his head to shake off the unpleasant memories of his youth, and carried on with his duties.

Undertaker wasted not a moment of time exiting the building once the business was concluded. Although there was no obvious malice in any of the words which the emissary had spoken nor any outright rudeness in their mannerisms, Undertaker was no fool. They were hiding something, and that something had direct connection with either Ciel or with William T. Spears himself. This was something Undertaker would have to seek Klemens' counsel.

Raguel and other relevant Archangels soon found out that Spears was indeed being put into action, working alongside with not only the senior diplomats, but also with none other than Undertaker guarding him.

The Archangels were both happy – and a little amused – to see their new acquaintance dressed not in the attire fit for a funeral, but a much brighter and 'fuller' lower middle-rank attire of a 'diplomat'. Undertaker failed to conceal his laughter upon seeing the expression on the angels' faces, and Spears failed to conceal his blush.

Although Raguel kept Fiorella informed as much as possible, she was in no way trained to face anyone from the Underworld Society head-to-head. Michael claimed to have been toying with an experimental program to train angels such as Fiorella to use 'sound' as weapons against evil creatures, but it was still just an 'idea'. For this reason, the Archangels chose the retired veteran death god to accompany the now-unarmed Spears. The oddly fitting pair seemed to balance out each other very well.

"I will be back with the completed paperwork, my lords." Spears announced, and secured the document inside the concealed pocket of his jacket, then fastened the buttons and hooks on his cloak.

"I meant to say this to you earlier, but …you look very presentable in your new attire, Sir Spears." Raguel commented, nodding to himself. Beside Raguel, Sariel nodded in agreement.

"I found long ago that your eye color – and I do mean the eye color of your entire race - also blends in better with your diplomat uniform. When I met you the first time, your eyes stood out quite a bit and made you look even more intimidating than was strictly necessary. With your current outfit, however, your eye color actually complements it." The watcher of all humans commented. Spears bowed in thanks and left the building.

"Well…" Raguel said as he watched the retreating form of William T. Spears and his ever-giggling mentor / former colleague / a working mortician for the mortals. Sariel nodded beside him.

"Well…"

"I think he is shaping up to be quite the dark horse, is he not?" A subtle smile graced Raguel's face as he turned on his heel, ready to return to his office and to the mountain of work that still sat awaiting him. Sariel agreed with his colleague.

"You know, he 'will' ask sooner or later. He is probably slow to realize the whole scheme, but the Almighty is clear on this subject, as Lord Uriel has told us."

"To form as many alliance - in between the kingdoms, as well as various races and species - as possible before the coming event of 2012." Raguel stated his superior's recent orders. Sariel nodded.

"Our joint prayer session at the palace of Lord Uriel is scheduled for later tonight. If the Celestial Scribe Metatron has received further sign from the Almighty, we should know then." Sariel commented and patted Raguel lightly on his shoulder before he walked away, waving his hand.

* * *

><p><em>Office of Archangel Michael<em>

_Military Headquarters_

_Holy Realm_

_Christian Kingdom_

_Same Day_

Back at the military headquarters, Michael was busy discussing the security arrangement for Ciel. He hated to put the latest plans to work, for he knew that the latest addition to the force was already being put through more than enough work. However, Ciel's postponed full-debriefing will have to take place within the next 2 weeks at the latest.

Raphael was going to have a fit, if Michael gave yet another step-up to the blue angel's curriculum, but he saw no other option. Michael was not looking forward to arguing with the great healer whom Michael often made extremely busy by swarming his infirmary with the injured.

The diplomats who were in charge of working out the legal and political details of the plan with the messengers and emissaries of the Underworld Society to ensure a safe trip for Ciel were having a tough time, as well. Lucifer never meant for the late Earl Phantomhive – Ciel Phantomhive to leave his 'kingdom' when Undertaker's experiment and Almighty's whim to save the child had provided Prince Stolas with the substances he needed to survive through Metamorphosis.

Lucifer had no intention of letting Ciel have a sweet homecoming. It looked as though Metatron himself would have to make Lucifer listen through sheer force.

"Why is it that doing 'the right thing' is often so very difficult?" Michael muttered and buried his face in his hands. There was another thing he could do for the former demon prince, however. This latest turn of events only made it clear that what he had in mind was right. He wrote a message for Raphael and headed for another assignment.

Michael was not at all surprised to find a message from Raphael upon returning to his office, but he was surprised by the identity of the messenger who delivered it.

"Alexiel?" Michael greeted the highly-decorated commander before he received the soldier's greeting.

"It is a great pleasure to see you, my lord." Alexiel smiled warmly and bowed deeply in greeting before accepting the offered handshake from the angel of fire. "I am here to request a reassignment as well, my lord." Alexiel began, handing Michael a form for requesting the reassignment. Michael raised his eyebrows.

"Hmm…" Michael said as he opened the document, but his eyebrows jumped another notch upon seeing the new position the head acrobat flyer has requested. Alexiel waited nervously as he witnessed the dramatic changes of his great superior's facial expression. Michael finally settled on a slight furrowing of his eyebrows before he gestured Alexiel to take a seat and began to make tea.

"What brought this on, Alexiel? This form says 'a teaching position'. You are needed out in the field, son. Besides, the last time you were assigned an in-house duty with me…" Michael left it unsaid. Alexiel shook his head.

"I…. I understand, my lord. That was a terrible time and the circumstances were most unfortunate. I swore to myself never to leave my …comrades out in the field where I could not offer my help. This is why I have kept myself on field duties." Alexiel fought down the urge to fidget and stood his ground. "I am ready to move on, my lord."

"Alexiel, you were inconsolable for an entire year after that incident. Then another few decades before you were able to safely leave 'the Gate' in fear of a breakdown." Michael reminded the younger man as he set the steaming cup of tea down in front of him. Alexiel sighed.

"I am recovered now, and it has been more than a few centuries. I… I am also requesting a very 'specific' position here, my lord." Alexiel said and realized that the younger man had a clear motive: one that Alexiel was not letting his superior see clearly. Michael decided to humor the younger man.

"Name the position you are requesting, and name your terms."

"I would like to …be assigned to Ciel, the one who survived the Metamorphosis."

A long stretch of silence fell in between the two officers as they both conveyed the seriousness – and the implications – of this request. Michael broke the increasingly oppressing silence.

"To Ciel? Are you absolutely certain?" Michael gave Alexiel a searching gaze, and Alexiel nodded with absolute certainty.

"Yes, my lord. I believe that you were looking for a suitable flight instructor for him?" Alexiel raised his eyebrows, hoping to cascade through all the technical difficulties behind it.

"Yes, we were."

"Well, I am volunteering myself for the position, and my accommodations can be any standard entry level instructors' level." Alexiel continued, and saw the great warrior's eyebrows twitch in annoyance.

"What made me wonder just now was the fact that the opening of this position was not open to your ranks." Michael frowned, making Alexiel shift with nervousness. He had hoped to avoid this.

"No, my lord, it most certainly was not."

"Then, I ask you to clarify how you found out about it." Michael's frown let Alexiel know there was no way out.

"I researched everything I could about him. I was also at his rebirth – or revelation, should I say? I know what my father was saying meant, and what everyone else was saying about his dual-colored wings. I know that God forgave him enough to give him another chance to …belong, in the air."

"That still does not clarify just how you knew we were looking for an instructor – for flight lessons, specifically." Michael persisted. Alexiel nodded.

"I simply added up the facts and what Ciel would need, and then made a wild guess at what must be coming next. From what I hear from the academics, Ciel has so far achieved far more in studies than anyone has expected, and I know that several physical trainers have instructed Ciel on how to strengthen his new body. I supposed an extensive flight lessons must be coming next.

"I am an excellent poker player, my lord. I simply approached a few high-ranking officers and began telling them something along the lines of what I told you earlier; that you were 'looking for an instructor to train Ciel in advanced flight technique. They questioned exactly the same things that you have, but I simply did not answer, and led them on to other topics of conversation, instead. They knew nothing of my intention to leave the field for this position."

Michael sighed and looked toward the glass ceiling of his top floor office. 'Sneaky bastard', Michael thought although he was impressed with Alexiel's investigation skills.

"Are you aware, then, why I have this strong urge to remove you from the armed forces altogether this instant?" Michael purposely made his voice sound stern, although what he was feeling was the exact opposite. Alexiel looked down at the tip of his boot-clad toes.

"If you are worried about my …past experiences, and about 'his' past self and personal history, please do not. I researched him, and I know that my problems were not with Prince Stolas. Besides, he really does not fit in any profile of my past enemies. If anything, he seems to be quite an interesting character, and one whom I could grow to like."

"You do know what happened to Nicholas and …the 'little' Sebastian after only two months of sessions with Ciel, do you not?" Michael tested the commander, just to drive his point. Alexiel nodded.

"Yes, I do. You would have to forgive Nicholas, my lord. After all, the man did have personal problem with the former prince - whether or not Ciel recognized him – when Prince Stolas aided Lucifer on one of his missions to rescue an outcast Lucifer was recruiting. Nicholas was pursuing the outcast who had slain some of his best men before it sought shelter in Lucifer's territory." Alexiel explained. Michael raised his eyebrows.

"You really did think about this, it seems."

"Yes, I did. I spoke with Nicholas personally before he was sent out on the long-term border control assignment. He was blaming himself for the …incident." Alexiel said before taking a chance to step closer to Michael. "Sir, this really is a sudden and unusual request, but I really would like to be assigned to Ciel as his personal flight instructor. Something has been telling me that I need to be there for him."

Michael locked eyes with his then, and realized that the young man's heart was indeed set. He did a few mental calculations, and thought about exactly where this was going. He also saw some other possibilities that he was not yet ready to voice to either Alxiel nor to Alexiel's famous father. Speaking of which…

"Does your father know about any of this, Alexiel?"

"Yes, he does. I came from there. Although, he had not said much of anything."

"Hmmmm…" Michael's curiosity was piqued. "You do know that once you are assigned to him, you would have to leave your current place of residence for the residence quarters of all instructors and that you are not actually work with instructors right now. You will also be working with your father on a daily basis for the duration of this assignment since Ciel is his charge. Are you all right with it?" Michael stressed this point, knowing that Alexiel and his father were not exactly 'close' to each other. Alexiel nodded to this, as well.

"Actually, that is one of the reasons why I would like to have this assignment, my lord." Again, seeing no shadow in the angel's eyes, Michael finally nodded.

"On one condition." Michael added with a stern expression. Alexiel nodded eagerly. "You are accepting a very, very difficult position. Not only is Ciel an angel to be treated with due respect, his existence holds far more promise and significance than a majority of us even realizes. He has gained friends, and won respects of others here in heaven, but he still has just as many ill-wishers and maybe even enemies among those who live within the Pearly Gates.

"You will be asked about him, or maybe even pestered for vital information about Ciel which they hope to someday use against him. Therefore, I order you, Commander Alexiel, never to do so unless you are under a direct order to divulge such information. Is that clear?"

"Yes, my lord. …Just for safety, may I ask you to clarify who has such an authority?"

"I am glad you asked. Just us Archangels, and anyone who is above us. " Michael watched as Alexiel caught his breath, understanding the enormity of his new position. Alxiel nodded.

"When do I start, my lord?"

"On Wednesday. Ciel is still at the finishing stages of his 'revised' hand-to-hand combat training program and the weapons training."

"Very well. I will start moving in once I get the message from the Administration's Office." Alexiel said, then saluted Michael and excused himself, leaving Michael alone. He exhaled a deep breath, along with a hundred different words and sounds he would have liked to let out loud, before starting the required paperwork. He then called in a messenger bird and made it wait as he wrote to Raphael.

Michael wondered if the fellow Archangel harbored the same worries and anxieties and – yes – hopeful thoughts as Michael himself now held in his heart. Then, he penned another message to be delivered to Camael.

* * *

><p><em>Private Research Booth<em>

_Central Library_

_Holy Realm, Christian Kingdom_

_Same Day_

Ciel wrote the final answer on the examination he was given by his instructor, and handed the parchment in with little nervousness. The instructor read over the neatly written cursives of Ciel, and gave a nod of approval.

"Perfect, as nearly always." The angel smiled at Ciel's relieved expression.

"I am glad. I was not yet sure I had it all 'down' in my memories." Ciel exhaled deeply and leaned back into the plush chair he was seated in.

They were exchanging their opinions on the finer points of the laws of universal justice when a messenger interrupted them.

"I am sorry to interrupt you both, but if Sir Ciel is finished with his studies, please allow me to deliver you an urgent message from Lord Michael." The messenger said apologetically, and both Ciel and his instructor straightened their postures. It was extremely rare to receive any message from 'Michael', the head of all military forces and also known as the angel of fire.

"Yes, I am ready. Please go on." Ciel said, giving a nervous look at his instructor, who locked his gaze with Ciel's before turning back to the messenger.

"Lord Michael asks Sir Ciel to start an intensive defense training immediately. Apparently, there has been a series of developments concerning Sir Ciel. Any further detail will be given from Lord Michael's office."

"…Thank you. I understand." Ciel answered, his nerves immediately on edge. His instructor sighed.

"Well, it looks like our sessions will have to be postponed. Please report to Lord Michael's office right away." The instructor said as he patted Ciel on his back. "It is unfortunate, for I have enjoyed teaching you. You are one of my best students." The angel said and shook hands with the apologetic student.

"I have enjoyed learning from you, sir." Ciel replied and they parted, letting the messenger angel escort Ciel to Michael's office.

When Ciel arrived at Michael's office and made proper greeting with the chief assistant, he was quickly escorted – this time alone – into one of the private meeting rooms in the back. He felt immediately nervous, and tried to calm down by consuming the lavender tea that had been provided for him by the chief assistant.

A short while later, Ciel was met with Michael and another unfamiliar angel who had been introduced to Ciel as his new tutor. This angel was obviously a high-ranking member of the military force. Michael excused himself after ordering Alexiel to 'explain your duties to him and start immediately'. Ciel was a bit bewildered, but he bowed to the angel accordingly.

"I am a Royal Guard in human terms, and used to lead the acrobat flyers." The angel commented. "My current rank is a Commander. You may call me Alexiel."

"What will you teach me, Commander Alexiel?" Ciel asked. Alexiel shook his head.

"Before we get into that, you need to drop the 'Commander' and just call me Alexiel. Secondly, what I will be teaching you is the final part of the flying lessons. Our focus will be on rapid diving and ascending, and power-flying, with a little lesson on tricky maneuvers. We will train in stormy weather conditions and learn to use the jet stream in combat situations. You will be doing all these with a weight placed at the base of both wings."

With that, Alexiel presented what looked to be a pair of wide bracelets. He had Ciel turn around and spread his wings to have the shape of the weights adjusted. Ciel looked surprised at first to be told not to address her with her rank first, as it was commonly required to, but decided not to argue.

"Oh, my. These really are… magnificent wings." Alexiel whistled upon a closer look, and took his groves off with his teeth. "May I touch them?" He asked, and Ciel nodded after a few seconds of pondering. Then, the angel placed his hands at the broad bones supporting the wide base, and began to trace the dual-based wings to the very tip. Ciel jumped a few times, simply because the spots Alexiel was touching were extremely sensitive parts. He heard Alexiel chuckle.

"I apologize. I need to know your wings in order to measure your capabilities. You seem to have developed a lot of back and hip muscles in a short amount of time. I think you can take a few rough weathers. Have you flown through a storm yet?"

"Not as an angel, no." Ciel answered honestly then gasped when the angel's hands traced the base of his wings back down to the bottom base, which was at his hipbones.

"I see. You will find that having a pair of long legs and arms will be very inconvenient in stormy weathers, because they get pulled in all directions and mess with your sense of balance. Try either crossing your arms in front of your chest with your legs stretched out in a straight line, or simply turn yourself into a ball while folding your wings half-way depending on the type, direction, and the strength of the wind you are using."

Once done, Alexiel pondered for a minute on the shape of Ciel's weights, and Ciel watched with interest as the angel expertly began to change their shapes. Then he waited patiently as Alexiel placed them very carefully at the very base of his wings. Soon after, they went out through a pair of side doors – though they were wide enough for both of them to leave their wings outstretched - leading into the training ground to go looking for the ideal 'Bad weather' to train in.

"We are not doing this to torment you, or to give you hard time, Ciel." Alexiel said as they flew. "As I understand, you will need to travel between not just 'our world' here, but also down to earth and back here. Besides, as you yourself know very well, earth is full of not just humans, but also demons and other creatures of Hell. Earth is, after all, where all worlds collide.

"You may find yourself in extreme danger once in a while, thus making it necessary for you to abandon everything to come back up here, and maybe even battling your enemies to do so. There are creatures that have the abilities to control or at least influence the weather. Storms, especially the lightning bolts are often fatal to angels.

"In such situations you will need to quickly get out of the storm clouds by either going up or down. Flying against strong winds, and learning to use jet-stream to your advantage will be crucial to ensure your survival. The weight on your wings will also strengthen the muscles that you will need to keep your wings spread out in tough winds. Once we are done with that, there really will be nothing more for us to teach you. You will just have to keep up the exercises yourself."

"Yes, sir."

"I am also instructed to set you up with a sparring partner once we are through. Although, we may not have enough time for that before the coming mission."

"A sparring partner?" Ciel's eyebrows knitted themselves at the idea.

"Oh, yes. Since he has seen you before any of your skills and abilities became pronounced, I believe you will impress him to no end."

"Alexiel, are you talking about…?"

"Nicholas, and …the 'little' Sebastian."

"Oh…" Ciel's now half-lidded eyes told Alexiel enough about what the angel thought about the mighty warrior.

"You will be fine. Do not worry."

"Ummmm…"

"If you two went up against each other now, Nicholas will have a very tough time beating you. You will most likely beat him by the time you are finished with this training." Alexiel reassured Ciel, but even those words were not enough to make Ciel feel any relief.

"Did he not… argue with Lord Raphael?"

"He did not 'argue', exactly, but he did defy a direct order and was sent off on missions in the frontier territories combating the revels and the 'outcasts'. They are those who choose to belong to neither Heaven nor Hell, and have no master to speak of."

"Yes, I remember." Ciel commented in order to save the angel the trouble of explaining. Alexiel nodded.

"Yes, I remember that you were working closely with Lucifer himself. Forgive me, I did not mean to insult your intelligence." Alexiel shook his head to admonish himself, and Ciel shook his in turn.

"You did not insult me at all. Please go on."

"Very well. Duties in the frontiers are the least popular, because it is literally endless. After Lucifer and those who sided with him became the fallen, Celestial Scribe Metatron created a new law to absolutely close down the gates of heaven by keeping all angels who are guilty of all manners of crimes and offenses committed in Heaven within our realm. Have you learned about this already?"

"Briefly. I was taught by one of the tutors on legal issues and history. I need a brush-up, though." Ciel said, both to measure the level of his own expertise, and another to measure the angel's intelligence. The young master in Ciel was wondering whether or not Alexiel was trying to coerce him or confuse him or alas lie to him in order to hinder his progress. Alexiel nodded.

"This was done in order to reduce the chances of the Underworld Society creating another fallen angel that would side himself or herself with Lucifer and turn against us. However, that did not stop the outcasts from gaining in numbers, because they kept breeding freely, unlike us legitimate angels whose bodies are governed by mating cycles that only comes once every 50 to 100 years, depending on whether or not they have legally bound partners. 50 years interval is for the legal partners, and the 100-year interval for those who are still looking."

"That is quite a relief, to be honest." Ciel replied in honest. The former demon in him snickered, feeling the child in him blush. The former demon's half couldn't count how many partners he had had in 5 decades, but it must have been thousands. Alexiel's voice brought him back to the present.

"This was why Lord Michael was ordered by Great Lord Uriel to create a special task force whose only purpose was to keep an eye on the outsiders, and to destroy any outcast who have been caught soliciting us angels, or worse yet, already recruited us angels to work alongside the demons.

"This task force is also the one Nicholas is leading this time round. Leaders of this task force are chosen periodically due to the very nature of their assignment. It is never healthy to have the same officer stay on for long, because they could also become the prey after spending too much time with the outcasts."

"They become sympathizers if left alone for too long." Ciel stated out of experience, and Alexiel nodded. "I understand that this was sort of what happened to the angel whom my mother tried to trade herself with, and that was why we were never offered assistance when we escaped. The Archangels have explained it all to me.

"I have also come to realize that this act of 'breeding the best of the best' nonsense was one of the purposes for which Lord Lucifer used me during my captivity. He was trying to use my genes to engineer a new soldier – or a pet – he could play with. Your words only strengthened my ideas."

"Has he succeeded?" Alexiel's voice suddenly lowered, and Ciel picked up on it instantly.

"I have no idea, to be honest. No one came to me to tell me I had fathered any child of my own. I seriously could have, though, because I do not remember using birth control of any kind. My being the last surviving heir of Asmodeus' bloodline, plus the fact that I am an angel-demon cross-breed must have given me some sort of credit over others."

"That must be. Although, I could confirm more details with Lord Raphael later on."

"Well, my 'mates' had mostly come from noble bloodline, and I have had a few encounters with whoever remained of long-forgotten kingdoms. Lord Lucifer and Lady Lilith just turned those 'sessions' into private shows, so I had to do everything in their plain view. …However, the only one I know about is the half-human Lucius. He is in excellent hands now."

Ciel dropped his gaze to the ground far beneath their feet. Alexiel nodded, understanding that he had stepped too far, too fast.

"It is not to you that God placed the most blame for those particular activities, Ciel. If anything, your mother was far more to blame, because angels were easy prey to the demons of hell since they had never been exposed to forbidden pleasures and seduction until they went to Hell. Also, those Angels who had lost their places in heaven due to offenses they committed were extremely vulnerable to seduction, because of the dark thoughts they had against Gods and all things residing within the Pearly Gates."

"Then, for Nicholas to be sent out to the frontiers…"

"Ohhh, that was a painful punishment, yes. Especially to the proud commander. Not only will he be risking his life battling against the group of rejects armed with who knows what, he will be risking his soul and sanity on daily basis. In many ways, they are much worse than demons to deal with." Alexiel grimaced sympathetically, and continued after gathering his thoughts.

"…But, he has earned it, and he knows it. That was quite a show of emotions by Lord Raphael, but Nicholas had personal issues with your old self. You and your troops once crossed path long time ago. Forgive him when he comes back." Alexiel said as he patted a stunned-looking Ciel's shoulder.

They flew for a while, still heading toward the storm clouds that were approaching ahead of them. Alexiel had Ciel execute some of the moves he had designed for him beforehand, and to measure Ciel's current flight abilities. After testing Ciel on sword technique for awhile, he gave Ciel a score of '7 to 8 out of 10'. Ciel grimaced.

"I am a demanding instructor, Ciel. Besides, as I understand, your skill in wielding a sword is not the most important one. What the higher-ups are hoping for is for you to become an instrument to establishing peace in between our world and the rest of the universe – and actually maintaining it. However, in order to do so, we first needed you to be able to defend yourself in any situation. That is the only reason why you are being given military training. If anyone said otherwise, you were being misled, and you will need to report to your superiors about it right away."

"No, that issue had been clarified by lord Camael and Raguel recently. Thank you." Ciel replied, relieved that this angel was one to be trusted. Not only that, but this man seemed to know a whole lot of inside information than any other tutor he had come across. Ciel secretly wondered who his contacts are.

"Consider my style a 'positive reinforcement'. I sense a promising dark clouds, behind those mountains. Let us hurry on, and start some 'serious flying'." Alexiel said excitedly, and Ciel nodded with a decidedly nervous smile.

…Ciel learned from that first session with Alexiel that, what Alexiel called 'serious flying' was close to what Ciel would later report to Raphael as 'courting-death flying' that would have certainly made his black, old raven pair 'unusable'.

Adrian was also stunned to see the state of Ciel's disheveled appearance upon their return from the field and struggled to get the weights off of Ciel's wings. Raphael asked to speak with Alexiel the following day – alone – and before Ciel was to be taken to training for the day.

That 'talk' went on for about half an hour before an agreement was reached. Ciel waited outside the private office anxiously, afraid he could have put Alexiel in the same place as Nicholas. 'I should have kept my mouth shut.' The angel admonished himself. However, Ciel sensed that the meeting had gone well once he heard their mutual laughter. Ciel also had a hunch that the cause of their laughter was most likely Ciel himself.

* * *

><p><em>The Papal Office<em>

_Vatican City_

_Realm of the Mortals_

_5 Days Later_

William T. Spears tried not to fidget as he was gestured to have a seat in the plush chair directly in front of the elderly mortal who sat in the chair directly across from the death god. Outside in the St. Peter's Square, tourists and pilgrims all chattered and prayed amongst squealing children. This place had so much history and the City of the Dead – the Necropolis – beneath the ground with historical artifacts and buildings from the now-foreign religious kingdoms. Spears could never afford to misbehave here.

Spears had learned recently that one of his duties pertaining to his current assignment was to keep confidential correspondences in between the Papal Office – the highest office in the mortal realm belonging to the Catholicism region of the Christian Kingdom – running smoothly. He also knew that sometimes when it was required, Archangels themselves came here to help exorcise powerful demons. It was only right that death god diplomats came in here to act as an in-between.

Since it had not been unusual for Spears to be in close contact with the mortals, he had not felt at all self-conscious, but when he had emerged through the fireplace of the Papal office which doubled for an official though concealed entrance for such meetings, Spears had the misfortune of encountering the camaerlengo, who seemed startled to find a tall, well-dressed man almost entirely dressed in white suddenly inviting himself into one of the most heavily guarded rooms in the entire city.

The elderly gentleman – the Pope St. Pius X (birth name : Giuseppi Melchiorre Sarto ) – calmed down the camaerlengo, and the two made quick introductions and Spears had the younger man swear secrecy regarding his presence and his existence. The Camaerlengo did as asked, and swiftly excused himself from the office.

Spears and the Pope then found themselves alone in the office, facing each other, neither saying a word but busily studying each other. After about a minute, Spears nodded his acknowledgment and took his offered seat, then took his hat off. The Pope was one of the extremely select few who had the authority to come directly into contact with the divine –including the death gods – and the Pope was absolutely the only mortal who had any idea of what is about to take place in this holy city.

Spears took out the document he had been entrusted with before his arrival from Klemens's office and handed it to the Pope. He slowly reached for it and carefully unwrapped it before he started to read. Spears had not read its contents, but had a very good idea about just what it said. The deeply wrinkled face of the elderly man changed from time to time in deep concentration. Spears waited wordlessly.

"I trust that you are going to guard this holy city from any attempt at invasion, not only during this entire process, but also in the days thereafter, if in case any unrest occurs?"

The pope asked in the most serious expression Spears had ever seen a mortal make. Spears nodded just as seriously, even though he knew this mission will be held no matter what this man said. From his researches, Spears knew that this man did not particularly like the whole notion of diplomacy and politics. He also knew through his cinematic record that this man was the first peasant (a son of a postman, to be exact) to be elected Pope since the medieval era.

"Of course. We are making all possible preparations, from all possible angles, to successfully completing this mission." Spears replied matter-of-factly, simply because it was the truth.

"Have you actually taken a close look at this city, at all?" The Pope asked, and Spears immediately shook his head 'no'.

"I am afraid I had never been assigned here before. Not even as a grim reaper which was what I used to do before I became a diplomat." Spears had no idea why he was spouting his own personal details to this mortal being, but there was something about this man that made Spears compelled to talk.

Spears wondered what a life as the Pope must be like – especially for someone who had no ambition to be rich and powerful all his life and still got elected Pope on approachability and having a warm personality. In such a stark contrast to his cold, ambition-driven father. "If I ever have a chance to do so, I will take a good look." Spears promised. The Pope then nodded with a small but genuine smile and went to his writing desk.

Realizing what the Pope was trying to do, Spears immediately followed and took out a duplicate copy of the same document to be kept by the 'other party' and quickly explained to the Pope that, although no copy of this document will be left for the Pope's office, both the Holy Realm and the Underworld Society will be keeping one for their own record-keeping purposes.

Next, the ever-present official ink and the official wax were produced and set up for the Pope's use. Spears watched as the Pope dipped his quill into the inkwell to carefully put his signature at the bottom of the document.

Spears waited until the Pope fished out the official brass seal – especially made with the enchanted metal in the Holy Realm just for such occasions – from its secret hiding place within the writing desk before melting the wax with a spell and carefully dripped the correct amount onto the piece of parchment. With the familiar glow from the ink and the brass seal, the document was completed, and Spears carefully rolled it back up and secured it within the inside pocket of his outer robe.

The Pope watched Spears' every movement closely, but refrained from commenting. Once Spears was ready to leave, he offered his hand for the Pope silently. Then the mortal and the immortal shook hands firmly, and the business was concluded.

"You will be notified of the results once time resumes its flow." Spears informed the Pope. Seeing the elderly man nod, Spears made to leave but paused, unsure whether or not to inform the man, since Russia was a bit far away. In the end, Spears swallowed and said, "Please pray for us, but also for your brethren in St. Petersberg." Spears commented in place of a farewell and disappeared through the portal back to Klemens's office without looking back.

Two days later, the death gods Spears and Undertaker returned with their realm's signed copy – with Lucifer's seal of approval next to those from the Pope and the Celestial Scribe Metatron. The signing of this treaty made Raguel and Michael extremely busy with the arrangement of security details.

As Undertaker reported to Klemens, the emissaries from Underworld Society were still finding Spears to be of great source of entertainment. Their mind games and word games on Spears was always atrocious, aiming to break the young diplomat's concentration and making it easy for Spears to make some kind of mistake. Since Undertaker was always armed, he could be there to protect Spears but he could not be in the same room they are in while they were having these meetings.

"I thought they were already above such low-end tactics, but apparently, I was wrong." Undertaker grumbled. Spears most hated being ridiculed and hated making mistakes that could have been prevented. Undertaker's growing concern made him consult their old, mutual superior: The Great Death God, who voiced his sympathies as well.

Seeing the state of exhaustion on Spears' face, Klemens ordered Spears to take at least 3 hours' rest in his office, and had Anthony keep watch on him to ensure that Spears will do absolutely no work for the next three hours. Spears grumbled intelligibly, but it was a direct order. Having no desire to get his knee-high boots off only to struggle himself into it mere few hours later, Spears left them on, and stretched out on the comfortable couch in his office. He was asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

When he came to, his office was filled with the refreshing scent of Citrus bergamia, the Bergamot orange that had been planted in a white porcelain pot. The flowers wouldn't show themselves until winter, the small card with Fiorella's familiar handwriting said. Spears smiled thinking about her. The card also said the fruit was not known to be edible, but that it was a medicinal plant known to be effective as anti-depressant, antiseptic and anti-inflammatory medicines. It was also used in Earl Grey tea and Lady Grey tea.

That short card ended with a rather hastily-scribbled message unlike the rest of the card, saying: "A gift for you from the potion makers in our realm upon recommendation from both Lord Raphael and Camael. Take care."

…That was when it struck him that, while he had been napping, she had actually come to visit him – and most likely seen him slumbering on fully dressed (including the pair of boots) minus his eye glasses and the funny hat – and had left without waking him up. God knows what she must have thought about seeing him in such a state.

What infuriated him the most was the fact that Anthony never thought to have the courtesy of waking him up. Even with Klemens' direct order.

"Has she said anything, or done anything which hinted at the purpose of her visit here?" Spears demanded when Anthony made him earl grey tea to match with the potted tree. Anthony shook his head 'no'.

"No. She asked if you were all right. I replied 'yes', and told her about the order Klemens gave you. She nodded and observed you in silence for about …10 minutes, and then wrote something in the card and left."

…Spears refused to speak with Anthony for the rest of the man's shift.

* * *

><p><em>Master Bedroom<em>

_Ciel's Residence_

_Holy Realm - Christian Kingdom_

_Same Day_

_Adrian wa_s busily tending to Ciel's strained wings and back muscles as Ciel read one of the textbooks he had been given by Alexiel on flight technique. It actually took his mind off of what awaited him the next day: the debriefing. The messenger angel from Uriel's office personally handed him the official notice about the debriefing taking place in Uriel's office.

It has been a week since Ciel was paired up with Alexiel. Although he was getting used to the training regimen by the commander, and it has gotten quite a bit easier to keep up, it was still far from being called 'easy' by anyone's standard. Alexiel had been far more willing to compromise with the program since the first day, and Ciel soon found it very easy to talk with him about anything that came to his mind. He had never ridiculed or admonished Ciel, but instead showered him with compliments on anything he could find that was worthy of praise in Ciel.

This sudden 'positive reinforcement' method was working, but it was also puzzling him, until he realized it was something in between 'friendship' and 'mutual respect' and 'admiration' all rolled into one. Ciel had no idea what was so different about him from the rest of the angels, but did not have the time to ponder on it for long. For now, he was extremely relieved to have a friend whom he could really count on.

Michael and Raphael had almost doubled Ciel's training, now keeping focus on mental strength as well as the intensive flight lessons by Alexiel.

Ciel had no idea how his own, real mother managed to live 'down there', but to this, Raguel told him that it probably had to do with Lord Asmodeus keeping a very 'clean' house for his angelic wife.

Ciel also heard recently from Raguel and was told that they were training Ciel to withstand the quick and most probably final journey back to Hell – for 'they' were bound to seduce Ciel into giving up all his recent achievements to becoming a 'fallen' for the second time.

Ciel could not help himself from feeling that weight of dread and fear once again threatening to claim him – not from outside but from within. He also sensed most strongly that he needed an additional 'help' but not the kind that was already provided for him. Ciel felt frustrated, because he himself could not put a finger on exactly 'what' kind of help he was craving.

Ciel only knew that he was most likely going to 'lose' – if he stayed as he was. He did much self-examination to at least clarify in what areas he was feeling the most helpless, and came up with a few possibilities that were decidedly unpleasant because they were extremely personal. Ciel refused to delve further into these areas at such an early stage in his new life. His 'other half' also chose to stay clear of these subjects until he was 'ready' to face them.

The next day came in a blink of an eye, however, and Ciel left home with a heavy heart and a nearly empty stomach, for he could not stomach much of anything out of nervousness.

"We are going to open a channel for you." Uriel said as he sipped his cup of chamomile tea and pointed to the large marked map that magically showed up on the square marble table they were surrounding.

"A channel?" Ciel asked.

"Yes. Which will bypass all the portals –? as in 'passing through'."

"…Is that is because I can no longer open the portal through to Hell on my own?"

"That is correct."

"It works like a tube. …Formed solely by multiple layers of powerful protective energy, astral rays, and spells."

"And I …go through the channel straight from here to the …wherever it is you will have it connected?"

"Yes. However, there is a complication. We could not agree to connect this realm down to the Headquarter Building of the Diplomat in Underworld Society. The death gods tried, but we could only secure one guaranteed location for you."

"Which is…?" Ciel already had a very good idea, and it turned his stomach.

"Your former lord's castle …or a palace."

Ciel blanched, having his worst fears confirmed.

"You can never, ever trust him." Ciel warned. "Please also do not let me look him in his eyes. You do not know the power of those eyes like I do."

"This is why we have exchanged official agreement in between our realms to ensure your safety."

"The …the castle and the palace you speak of are actually connected through a wide passage he had the demons build beneath the ground. He has at least a dozen more private palaces, most of which are concealed for security reasons. But if you are talking about a 'castle', he only has one which he himself would call so. …Do you…? Are you …aware of anything about that particular castle? The layout, the facilities, armed guards, staff, anything?" Ciel asked with a slightly trembling voice.

"We know a lot."

"None of you have actually gone there, though, have you?" Ciel asked, though he already knew the answer.

"Sadly, no."

"I wish you had someone inform me the moment Lord Lucifer designated the castle." Ciel was feeling his patience wearing thin, and asked for the layout of Lucifer's 'castle' to be shown on the display. It was, as he had feared, painfully inadequate.

"Ciel, we had you struggling through training. We could not place even more stress on you and cause you undue mental damage." Camael sighed. "I was sure you were not ready to recall every detail of that place. Not without taking more time, or another means of protection for your soul."

"What more is there that one can do to have me protected?" Ciel wondered in honest, because he was already so heavily protected as to be smothering. Camael threw a quick look in Raphael's way, and the angel healer shrugged.

"Like love." Camael answered. "And closures from any and all issues that are holding you back."

"Oh. Well…" Ciel sighed. 'Great. That is exactly what we are going all the way down there for in the first place.' Ciel thought. "In any case, let me give you a full detail on everything I remember. I promise to be careful, and tell you when I am at my limits." Ciel announced, and closed his eyes.

"Wait a moment, Ciel, before doing that." Uriel spoke firmly, and Ciel immediately snapped his eyes open. "I can make it easier on you. I, as a foreseer, have the ability to read what you wish me to. I do not use this ability easily, but this situation can certainly qualify as an urgent one. It is very close to telepathy, but not as invasive.

"You need only to recall the images and maybe diagrams you have seen before, and I can recreate everything through your memories. Do not try to remember any particular events, the faces of creatures, voices, or emotions. Just stay on the structures of those buildings. I can protect your mind to a certain level to help distance yourself. …Can we agree on this?" Uriel directed the question to Camael who nodded with a serious expression.

Ciel breathed a sigh of relief as he nodded in agreement. Uriel nodded back, and then promptly pulled his own chair up to settle directly in front of Ciel and sat back down. Ciel loved this about Uriel. So unlike Lucifer who had his aids and guards fuss over him for absolutely everything. Uriel took one of Ciel's hands in his, and Ciel managed a tiny smile before closing his eyes again.

Ciel had no idea just how much time had passed, but just as he was done with the images of the main castle, a firm hand placed at his shoulder put a halt on the flow of images in his head. Ciel opened his eyes, startled to find himself actually leaning heavily into the foreseer's shoulder.

"This is your limit." Camael declared as he pulled Ciel back up into a proper sitting position. In front of him, Uriel released a long and deep breath himself, and uttered a spell to secure hold of the collection of images and diagrams to seal them off within his own memory bank.

"Oh. I'm very sorry." Ciel apologized, half-startled to find his throat very dry and his body covered in sweat. 'No wonder they were so nervous about putting me through this.' Ciel thought to himself.

"I am grateful for what information you have provided for us, Ciel." Uriel announced once he was done sorting through everything Ciel gave him, and nodded at everyone else in the room. "Let Ciel have some rest and nourishment. I can recreate the castle for us out of the new images, but Ciel does not need to be here to experience it all over again. You are dismissed, Ciel." Uriel said as he patted Ciel on his cheek affectionately, and Ciel excused himself with a slightly embarrassed expression.

'I feel like a child all over again…' Ciel thought as he recalled the smiles on the faces of the Archangels and left the room with an escort. They were then met with Adrian who anxiously awaited Ciel in the main lobby. Not having any spare energy to fly, Ciel was honestly grateful for the fresher air and sunlight as they walked home.

* * *

><p><em>Private Office of Sariel<em>

_Christian Kingdom_

"My lord, have you called for me?" A young messenger angel asked at the door as Sariel's secretary quickly waved him in.

"Yes, I have. I need for you to bring me this female soul for a meeting with our lord Sariel." The secretary said as he handed the messenger an envelope – unsealed and unmarked – for the slip of parchment contained within was for the messenger's eyes only and not to be spoken aloud. The messenger accepted the envelope and took a long look at the name written on it, and handed it back to the secretary.

"Right away, my lord." The messenger said as he swiftly left the office.

It took only a little time to find the soul he was asked to find, for she was a very famous newcomer who was on a constant 'watch' due to the reason she was there. She was not exactly sociable since she had entered – or more like 'thrown into' – the Pearly Gates. Many have come to visit her and tried to open her up, but she was not ready for a large scale of open communication.

The growing number of letters she was either reluctant to read or flat-out refused to even open had accumulated to the point where they made a sizable pile next to her. One thing that Heaven did not offer its residents was a waste basket.

The others in her vicinity – some of whom was her relatives and old friends – swiftly aided Matilda getting on her feet once they realized who was being summoned.

"Ms. Simmons, my lord calls for you. You must come with me immediately." The messenger angel said and waited patiently as the young woman hesitantly took a step toward him. The expression on the angel's face clearly told her to ask no questions, and that she must know her place. Matilda sighed and followed him quietly.

The messenger angel considered the pile of messages that was left behind, and decided it safer to secure them. He took his jacket off and made a makeshift wrap out of it to carry every envelope. Matilda regarded them with a reserved expression but did not offer to carry them.

There were many choice words the messenger wanted to throw at this human, but it was not his place to do so. Nor did he believe that any word he can say to her will reach her guarded heart. He hoped that his lord Sariel – working with lord Camael – will be able to put a stop to this unhealthy trend.

When they reported to Counseling Room #33 as was ordered, they found it empty The messenger angel then presented Matilda to Sariel's assistant along with the envelopes which the assistant took with a smile and carefully let drop into the comfortable stuffed chair next to the fireplace. The messenger angel donned his jacket and buttoned it up properly before excusing himself and closing the door.

Matilda watched as Sariel's assistant began to straighten the envelopes and released a deep breath.

"Hmmm…" The assistant muttered as he looked at each envelope though he never touched their contents. He did not need to, as each one was silently but powerfully broadcasting their author's message. "Be seated and stay in this room until my lord comes. Then, you will greet him with all due respect. Understood?" He cautioned, and the woman nodded. "This is not a common occurrence, do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." She answered, fidgeting nervously in her seat. The assistant gave her another stern look before nodding in response and leaving the room. She did not have to wait long, but the wait itself threatened to turn her into a nervous wreck, for she had no idea what was about to happen to her. The moment the messenger had returned, she stood ramrod-straight and bowed deeply.

The room was immediately filled by a fresh, sobering scent and a very powerful aura hit her in waves as a figure entered the room. Matilda looked up only when she was instructed to, and when she did, she was looking directly into the deep eyes of Archangel Sariel. 'The watcher of all human souls,' Matilda thought. 'Am I doomed? Again?'

The thought entered her mind a moment before the Archangel's voice reached her with a clear and firm tone.

"No, you are not 'doomed' as you have just thought. However, you may still come to such an end, if you continue to fail yourself." Matilda sucked in a quick breath and swallowed back a retort. "I have called you in here, not just to help you see the light, but also to help a fellow angel in distress. Be seated." Sariel commanded as they both sat down and the messenger from earlier placed steaming cups of tea in front of them both.

Matilda stared at the fine china with an incredulous look. Who would have thought she would be having tea with… with…

"You are both fortunate – and unfortunate – to have no ability to actually sense the despair and pleas those unopened messages are broadcasting." Sariel began as he cast eyes on the pile of letters beside Matilda, and she immediately realized what this meeting might be about. Sariel continued.

"I, however, can. So as every higher-ranking officer here in this holy realm. Why have you not at least made an effort to take a look? It is already at an unhealthy level, and since we are approaching the dawn of a brand new era in which the author of these messages is expected to play an important role, it has been decided that this unhealthy trend must come to an end."

Matilda dropped her gaze and stared down at her clasped hands before swallowing hard and looking up into the angel's expectant gaze. "My lord, may I be allowed to speak?" Sariel nodded.

"Of course. You may ask any question you have about him, although my responses will be limited to those I am at liberty to discuss with you." Sariel gestured for her to go on, and she nodded.

"I have only had that one… encounter which resulted in my conceiving the child, and then the other time when he …came to my execution and told me who he was in reality. I have also learned from my peers that I was admitted here only because the Almighty had plans for the child I bore and I am the mother."

"Indeed. So, what is stopping you from opening these messages?"

"I am not sure what to say… or do when I must face him again physically or emotionally. I can never have him again no matter how much I desire him. He is the father of my child and the spawn of evil, although he has since redeemed himself. The fact that he has both saved and condemned me will never change no matter how much time will come to pass."

Matilda confessed, although she had surprised herself with her own response. Sariel sighed.

"What do you think Ciel has been saying in these messages? Give me your ideas regardless of how vague they are."

Matilda sighed and thought hard for a long moment.

"Just a whole load of explanations and excuses. Like what he was telling me the last time we met. That he was sorry for not being there to support me through my pregnancy, and during the actual birth of our son. That, he was …a demon under a contract, and was starving and looking for any excuse to have an outlet. He knew what he was doing was wrong though he tried to make amends."

Matilda stopped there and tried to concentrate, but lost focus and decided to stay quiet. Sariel waited patiently, but silently let out a breath he was holding.

"You are quite correct in your assumption, Matilda. However, can you not at least sense his desire to listen to your side of the story, or his desire to come clean with you about why he did what he did, and what he has done for the child thereafter?"

"I am aware that he is protected and is being raised with utmost care. I am also aware that I will never be able to see him again. – Even after counting out the fact that he is not fully human."

"I am very aware of the facts. I believe Ciel has been granted liberty to discuss some things concerning the child with you, and he is ready to share some of his own memories concerning the child with you."

"Must I contact him, even though it will break my heart all over again? I have only known him as what he was before. No, it is easier for me to never contact him."

Sariel sighed, considering. This was Camael's area of expertise, and from the looks of things, the day when Matilda Simmons achieve her peace of mind is very far ahead. Ideally, normal humans had their companions, acquaintances and relatives here in the holy realm to keep her company and to resolve any unresolved issues, and to clear any misunderstandings that may have made them suffer in their mortal days. However, this woman had very little. Sariel inwardly growled with frustration.

"I must be honest with you, and tell you that you are correct in your assumption that he can never be your husband, a lover, or even a companion since he has a soul-mate who is meant for him, out here among his own race. It is also true that you will most likely never be able to meet your son, for he is meant for even greater things.

"This will no doubt be one of the most difficult tasks you will ever face, Matilda Simmons, but this is something that cannot be ignored. In time, you will learn to forgive him in every way, and to accept the choices he has made. Just as you will learn – in time - through those who were in your life, to understand how everything has come to be in your mortal days. The fact remains that your past is something that will keep haunting you for eternity, if not faced properly. And we do not have such luxury of time."

Sariel continued, and saw Matilda drop her shoulders in resignation. Then, an idea rapidly formed in the back of his mind. This was a long shot, but a worthy experiment and a wonderful chance for this lonely woman to finally have someone to actually share her experiences with, and to be brought to further enlightenment.

"There is a …a noble family whom I would like to introduce you to, and to formally be made an acquaintance. This family is a very unique one in itself, due to their duties of dark nature that they had to tend to. They are also the one you were trying to reach – before you were captured."

"The Phantomhives?" The name slipped through Matilda's lips before she could restrain herself from speaking out of turn. Sariel let it go and nodded.

"They are exactly who you need to stay with. Especially Vincent and Rachel Phantomhives, for they were the most noble out of the entire family. Vincent and Rachel rather had difficult time getting a new start here as well, for a majority of their bloodline had been lost to the Underworld. …Ciel also needed to meet with them sooner or later anyways."

Matilda released a breath she was holding and breathed a sigh of relief. This sounded much more appealing than to have to face Sto… no, 'Ciel' alone and be left alone again with her jumbled thoughts.

"Then, it is decided. Matilda Simmons, I command you to read every single message that you have received from Ciel within the next few days, during which we will arrange for you to meet with not just Ciel, but with Vincent and Rachel Phantomhives."

Matilda hesitated for a moment but nodded her acceptance.

"I understand, my lord. I most deeply thank you for this privilege." She replied as she curtsied and held the position until Sariel left and the same messenger who escorted her to this room sat back down in the chair at the very corner of the room.

"Finish your tea, Ms. Simmons. It is rather rude to leave it cold and unfinished."

The messenger's words reeled her back into the present, and she hurriedly thanked the man and began to take careful sips from her cooling tea. She immediately felt her emotions settle down and her mind began to focus on what is yet come to pass, although it might have been her imagination.

* * *

><p><em>Study Room,<em>

_Private Residence of Ciel_

_Holy Realm_

_Christian Kingdom_

_Morning – Next Day_

"Pardon me, kind sir." A young boy's voice filtered through to his conscious mind, bringing Ciel out of another reverie.

"Yes. How may I help you?" Ciel asked, turning to face the speaker. He was met with the sight of a tiny green bird standing in front of the open door to his study. Adrian was off to Lord Raguel's office for an errand, and Ciel was consequently alone in the house. The messenger bird had long red-and-green feathers with white head. The bird's black beady eyes blinked as it spoke.

"I have been asked by the council for mortals to deliver you a message." Ciel nodded and gestured for the bird to come inside. The bird actually nodded and flew to him, and ended up perched on his shoulder.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise." Ciel commented as he stroked the bird on the crown of its white head. The bird released an appreciative sound before continuing on.

"We share the bond of winged creatures." The bird spoke as it hopped a bit to come closer to Ciel's ear. Ciel smiled and pressed his cheek to the bird. Although Ciel always had audience while playing his flute, and had used messenger birds on occasion, he had never had one who actually showed this much affinity toward him.

"Can you drink tea? May I interest you in sharing a cup with me?" Ciel asked as he would any guest.

"Thank you, but not this time. With your permission, I shall come around again." The bird answered like any educated officer or a high-ranking aid. Ciel nodded.

"That will be my pleasure."

"Thank you. …May I deliver you the message?"

"Of course. I am sorry to have kept you from your duties." Ciel apologized, keeping his tone polite for he sensed that the bird was extremely intelligent. It reminded the former demon prince of his top officer and the most loyal servant – now buried six feet under in the mortal realm by Undertaker. The bird nodded in appreciation.

"Thank you for understanding. The message is: 'Your presence is requested at your earliest convenience. Please report to the garden when you are ready.'."

"Oh. …Very well. May I ask what it is all about?"

"I believe you have an important visitor. There could be more than one."

"Here?" Ciel asked, pointing his index finger down to the ground. The bird shook his head 'no'.

"Not exactly. The one who visited you here is an escort working for Lord Sariel. He cannot come in here, because the premises of this residence are designated restricted areas for lower-ranking officers."

"…I understand. I shall make myself presentable." Ciel sighed, feeling a bit smothered.

"I believe you should."

"…In a formal attire?"

"Yes, that will be for the best."

"Very well." Ciel said as he walked toward the closet and took out the one that could be considered 'formal', and showed it to the bird. "Will this do?"

After seeing the bird give a nod in approval, Ciel quickly got changed into the white button-down shirt, a blue satin tie, a dark navy double-breasted suit and a pair of matching pants, then a pair of black loafers to complete the look until he remembered the white cap. Once he emerged out of the dressing room, the bird was still waiting as if it was ready to escort him.

Ciel scribbled a short note for Adrian so as not to make the young angel worry himself sick about his charge, but then stuck the note with a pin to the message board. Ciel released his wings as soon as he was out of the front door to catch the sun. He watched as a couple of stray feathers fell off and picked them up, pocketing them to make use of them later on. He could not help but smile thinking just how many requests he received for his stray feathers, simply because people wanted them as a lucky charm of sort.

Ciel walked to the front gate with the bird hovering above him for company, seeing that someone was indeed waiting for him.

"Sir Ciel." The angel guard dressed in the uniform belonging to the Archangel Sariel's aids greeted him. Ciel answered with a bow of courtesy.

"Good morning to you, kind sir." Ciel said, and the bird excused himself and flew away as if to say, 'he is all yours'. Ciel saw it off with a light wave before turning back to the officer in front of him.

"We have some visitors for you in 'the garden', Sir Ciel, and I do mean the central garden in the section of our mortal residents." The angel paused as he saw Ciel's eyes widen in shock. He had never set foot into that particular section of the holy realm, because he was told that only Sariel's subordinates and Camael went there, and others needed to ask for permission beforehand. "You will probably recognize them right away, and they have asked for you to be there upon insistence of my lord Sariel, and that of lord Camael." The angel finished, and waited for Ciel's response.

"Oh. …Very well. I was given no prior knowledge of this meeting taking place at all, though. Do I know them?" Ciel tried to keep his voice in its normal tone, but could not hide his sudden nervousness – and anxiety – and excitement all rolled into one.

"Yes, I believe you do. They sure know you, and are all excited at the prospect of meeting you."

"Very well."

They talked about the mysterious visitors most of their way to the garden, with their voices drifting away to the occupants of the said garden which began to come into their view up ahead. Sariel's aid left Ciel once they entered the vast garden and Ciel could find his way navigating through a number of tables and chairs placed within a considerable distance from each other to afford privacy.

The still-young couple greeted Ciel at one of the tables that had been set up just for them. Ciel was shocked as he recognized the couple as the one he was used to seeing in portrait hanged at the manor house – and as a loving couple in the young child's memories. The young child in him let out a startled gasp himself, and the former demon lord decided to take a step back.

That was, until he heard another familiar voice, and craned his neck to find the young lady he had been writing messages for ever since he had settled down in this realm. The three occupants of the table were chatting with each other, seemingly in a peaceful and cordial manner. Ciel took in the sight with an open mouth.

This really was a meeting he had been hoping would happen for real, but it took a lot of courage for him to face them for different reasons. The young child in him swallowed back nervously, while the former demon lord wiped away the droplets of nervous sweat that had suddenly formed at his temple.

Ciel was so deep in thought – and in awe – that he forgot the passing of time until his escort placed a hand on his upper arm. Startled out of his reverie, Ciel hurriedly straightened his appearance and, after contemplating on whether or not to leave his wings out, decided to leave them out in order to catch the sun. "I am ready now. Let us go on." Ciel announced to Sariel's aid, and closed the rest of the distance at a brisk pace.

The ladies noticed him first, and they both stood up quickly to greet Ciel, the young man swiftly put down the tea cup he had been holding back into the saucer and bolted up to his feet. He waved to the approaching angels, looking just about ready to come running toward him. Ciel felt something tag in his heart, almost compelling him to run to the man himself. Then, the former demon realized the child wanted to run to his father and 'be hugged' silly like he was used to. It was rather amusing to feel that his young master was, still, indeed 'young'.

In the end, Ciel settled for an enthusiastic wave. "Hello, I am Vincent Phantomhive." The young noble introduced himself, though it was quite unnecessary, and simply took in the sight of the angel standing before him. Ciel widened his eyes even more when Vincent offered his hand to shake, because he simply could not believe that the man would actually shake the hand of his only son's murderer. The young child in him shook the offered hand enthusiastically, and admonished his larger half never to pay any mind to such a thought.

On behalf of the former demon lord's half, Ciel released the handshake for he did not feel he deserved the proverbial olive branch, and instead did what he had done hundreds of times for his son. He got down on one knee, with his hand placed over his heart, and executed a deep bow of respect and of submission.

"My lord Phantomhive. It is a high honor for me to finally meet you."

"Please get back on your feet, sir. …Or, may I call you 'Ciel'?" The singsong voice of Rachel Phantomhive reached him, and Ciel finally convinced himself to raise himself to his full height, finding himself at nearly the same height as the former Phantomhive earl standing before him. This was a very strange experience for the former child earl, and it took a long while for the angel to shake Vincent's hand again just to settle himself. The smile Ciel saw in the deceased man was sincere, and it saved him.

But it was when he kissed on Rachel's offered hand and fully looked into the woman's eyes that he was most surprised. The clearest blue eyes of Rachel Phantomhive were captivating as well as breathtaking. The former demon lord could see so much of his young master in this woman, that he found himself unable to look way.

The sudden blurring of his vision startled him out of his staring, and he brought his hand to his eyes, wondering just what had happened. He was even more shocked to find his fingers come away wet. He tried to breathe, only to find that his throat was half-blocked by something that kept squeezing his chest.

It was Vincent who led a gasping Ciel to the spare chair, and patted him on his back – which proved to be difficult due to the wings getting in the way. So, he had ended up just rubbing the root of the wings. Ciel retracted his wings into his back, getting them out of the way. Rachel caught a couple of the stray feathers in the air and put them in her purse.

"I can turn these into a lovely accessory later on." She smiled. It took Ciel a long time to calm down. He figured out his own reasons and rushed to explain himself.

"Lord and Lady Phantomhive, I dearly apologize for losing my composure like this. It was unexpected, although I should never have been surprised." Ciel said as he fought to bring himself back to normal before turning away and faced the third and the last visitor going further.

Ciel came to stand in front of the green-eyed brown haired woman and did a somewhat less-formal version of the same courtesy. "We finally meet again, Matilda Simmons, the birth mother of our son 'Lucius'." Ciel said, announcing and declaring at the same time to the world just what she was to him. Neither of the Phantomhives looked surprised, and Ciel realized they must have talked beforehand.

"Well, I see that you are very well-looked-after." Matilda replied. Their collective memories of the burning came back in a flash, and Ciel hurriedly distanced himself from it or else he could go into another heart-attack. Matilda swallowed hard, no doubt remembering the incident. He threaded his fingers with hers and made her face him.

"Yes, I am extremely well looked-after, and I trust that you have been as well. I was trying to apologize to you, again, for all the pains and …other inconveniences …which I had caused you."

"It was not the actual birth of the child nor the death of myself that hurt me the most, Sir Ciel."

"Drop the 'Sir', please, since you are the mother of my son. Please also know that he is destined to be accepted by Heaven. Just not of this kingdom." Ciel explained.

"You do not seem keen on touching the subject of our acts which resulted in the conception." Matilda said as she indicated the pile of opened messages. The child earl blushed as the sudden flood of memories from the former demon assaulted his young mind. The former demon quickly put a stop to it and decided to face the facts.

"It was due to the order I had, and yes, it was very pleasurable. Even more so than it could have been, since you seemed to be enjoying me as well. For me, it was enjoyable because I found you adorable, and since I had not had any opportunity to mate with anyone else since I formed my contract with the young master, although I had another one-off contract strictly for nourishment. It was not my intension to leave you pregnant. It may take a very long time for you to truly forgive me, but…"

"I do not hate you, Ciel. I resent your old self, but I know that you loved our son, and fed him your own blood in order to keep him alive. I simply resent the fact that I cannot have you again. I am not your lover or a wife or even a friend. You did not treat me roughly or anything, but you were very impersonal and seemed far away even before you left my body."

'Sebastian! Do I have to listen to this?' The child complained at the last word, and the former demon sighed. It was he who had to take in every word she threw at him because he had been literally asking for it. He asked the child to be patient. As suspected, Matilda went on.

"…I am simply a woman you had to seduce into talking for information and left pregnant by accident. I have become the mother of your son through that accident, and even though I have ended up here in Heaven, I had to be burned alive in order to even have this chance."

…Once she was on a roll, she wasn't holding any punches, and every word hit Ciel very hard even though he had fully expected them. Ciel swallowed hard, but simply listened, because she was not lying. The child in him winced in sympathy, since he was the one who gave Sebastian the liberty of doing so. The fact that his own parents were taking in every word next to the woman was an added embarrassment.

"My only saving grace is the fact that he is being raised well and is loved very much by those around him. I did not even have the chance to hold him, much less feed him, before they took him away from me and jailed me." Matilda paused there, studying Ciel's face and particularly, his now-silvery blue eyes. "I was trying to find you before I was captured. I was going to ask the Earl of Phantomhive to take the baby in, at least, because for some reason, I did not think you would bring him any harm."

"That was one of the biggest concerns I had. Next to how to save my young master, ensuring the safety of our child came in close second with doing the same for my adopted daughter." Ciel interrupted, no longer able to simply listen. Matilda looked at once relieved – to have her trust in him confirmed, and for having everything finally out in the open.

"I did not want to answer you or read your letters until Lord Sariel ordered me to." She began again, indicating the previously unnoticed pile of parchment stacked neatly at the root of one of the trees nearby. Ciel sighed, having suspected as much. "I am being treated for my past issues here, so I will try and …talk them over with my counselors and …the lord and lady Phantomhives here." Matilda said as he gestured toward the young couple who were still trying to digest everything that had been said.

Taking her hint, Ciel apologized to her again for every trouble he had caused, and then kissed on the back of Matilda's hand. Bidding her goodbye after debating for a good second, Ciel dropped a kiss on her forehead before getting to his feet. Ciel then turned sideways and headed over to the chairs the couple had been seated in.

'Are you ready, young master? I will go first and talk things over, and then I shall leave you three to talk freely. Does that work for you?' The former demon asked the child earl and received his approval. Ciel again bowed in front of the couple, then dropped onto his knee to take each of their hands in his.

"I do not know how well you are informed about the decision my young …I mean, your son had made to …stay with me. But, I literally am a soul mate to your late son."

"Well, they told me about something called 'Metamorphosis'." Rachel began.

"…And that, the process was extremely rare and a successful case was even rarer. Almost unheard of, as we were told." Vincent finished the sentence. It was quite amusing, and it was a testament to the strong bond this couple shared even after their death.

"Exactly. But, I would not have survived, had it not been for Ciel – and I do mean your son – choosing to become a part of me in every way as he is now." The former demon lord silently asked his young master for apologies for his words and asked the child for a few more minutes of patience, and went on to explain further by releasing his wings with a 'thump' again. It was easier to have a visual aid, and his wings made explanations a whole lot simpler – including his own history.

"…I would say that you and Ciel made the right decision under the circumstances." Vincent said after he heard the very brief outline of history, relieving the former demon's half. Rachel sniffled, not having expected to hear anything this gruesome.

Ciel let them be, because it was a lot easier for them to hear about what he had been through as a demon than having asked about the darkest parts of their child's history, because there were far too many deeds that can be classified as carnal sins. Just as he had thought, though, Vincent glanced toward Rachel and the two did some 'silent talk' one would often see married couples and old friends do with each other. Ciel sighed, realizing what they must have wanted to ask.

"I shall make it easier for you. You obviously want to discuss your son. You can ask me about anything and I do mean 'anything'. I share his lifetime's worth of memories." Ciel announced, making Rachel instantly happy, and Vincent raised his eyebrows with interest. "During the Metamorphosis, we had to share all of our memories, without secrets. Keeping everything out in the open was the only way for Metamorphosis to work."

"Then… what …was he to you, Sir Ciel?" Ciel sat back in his seat and took a deep breath as he pondered how to answer. Sometimes, when he did this, the child in him would speak up and answer on his behalf. But this time, the answer was entirely the former demon's.

'This is for you, young master. Listen and enjoy.' Ciel said to the child in place of a warning. "Everything that was precious, genuine, and honorable to me. I also beg your pardon for saying this, but he really was like my own child at the time. He was also my most avid student, as well as my lord, and my …soul."

"I heard you did everything for him." Vincent added, his eyes retaining their former gentleness.

"Only everything that had to do with his personal affairs such as changing his clothes, feeding him, bathing him, cleaning him, and teaching him. He did excellent at nearly every lesson I dished out at him from world history to economics to Latin and French languages. Only exceptions were swimming, skating, and dancing."

"I feel rather ashamed, Sir Ciel." Vincent said, startling Ciel out of his thoughts.

"Why would you be?" Ciel asked, and Vincent looked down at his hands.

"I was away on business so much, and Rachel and Tanaka did most of the job raising Ciel. You, unlike us, never left him in anyone else's care. I played with him, and sometimes read him books, but…"

"Earl Phantomhive, Sir, you were above all those tasks." Ciel reminded the melancholy man.

"Well, look at what that got me. I do not know him much in depth. He sure did not tell me how to be a good father to him other than to give him my time, which was one of the things I could not. I should have been more attentive and involved in his life as much as you had been."

"Sir, I was a servant; a butler. I acted accordingly. That is all."

"But because of that, you became much more of a parent to him than we ever were. You even had him eat spinach! That alone deserves a commendation!" Vincent laughed a little at the end.

"He never knew it was in his food." Ciel smiled. In the back of his mind, the former child earl 'tsk'ed. "Besides, I had not succeeded at everything the first time. I am a perfectionist by nature, and so I had lost my temper a few times, even in public, when the young master misbehaved. But on such occasions, Mr. Tanaka put me back in my place. He is a man to be feared once he becomes angry." Ciel confessed, and heard the young master in him shout in remembrance.

"It is extremely hard to imagine you making any mistake, Ciel." Rachel commented, and Ciel scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

"Once, at the party a baron was hosting, the baron deliberately tried to put the young master in a negative light by tricking him into consuming alcohol. I was busy watching the kitchen for any foul play with the food they were serving, and scouting he premises for anyone wishing to harm the young master to realize the problem until it was too late.

"The drink in question was red wine - the finest vintage red wine the host had readied especially for the party. By the time the resident housemaid rushed toward me and told me of the situation, the young master had already made everyone laugh with his drunken half-teetering performances."

"Performances?" Vincent furrowed his eyebrows. Ciel nodded, then couldn't help himself from laughing aloud. The young child in him grumbled and began to sing himself a tune in the hopes of sparing himself the embarrassment. No such luck.

"Yes. Well… by singing, awkward-dancing, and playing the violin which he had stolen out of the hands of one of the violin players who had been hired for the night.

"I finally put a stop to it and literally picked him up in my arms and hurled him into the waiting coach in plain view of whoever was watching. The guests all broke in a hysterical laughter, but nothing about the situation was funny at that time. I knew I had to get rid of the alcohol my young master had already consumed before he went into shock and was left brain-damaged or even dead." Ciel stopped, remembering the incident and the urgency he had felt. Rachel gasped and Vincent gave a troubled look.

"I had the coach driver swear secrecy on the state of the young master. Once we were back home, I proceeded to wash his stomach out with water and charcoal. I was in a panic by then, and I hurriedly made potions out of medicinal plants and herbs around the garden we kept with Finni. It tasted absolutely horrible, but it was going to save his life, so I shoved the mixture into the young master's mouth despite his repeated pleas, punching, scratching, kicking, biting, and cussing.

"I finally lost my temper along with my composure, and I began to spunk his then-naked rear for every resistance he put up. The young master himself was already far from his usual composed self, so he started wailing like a five-year old, and I kept shoving the potion into him despite all that. "

"I really do not believe your actions deserve anything other than words of thanks and appreciation." Vincent commented. "He was deliberately made a fool by the baron, and Ciel could have been killed. Why would you count this as your mistake, of all things?" The deceased earl asked. Ciel, in turn, smiled apologetically.

"The whole thing was really out of control and must have looked horrible. But it all stopped, and I do mean 'all' stopped – from both of us – when I felt a hand grab mine from behind, and slapped me on my cheek. The sound echoed among around the room. It really was a head-spinning, resounding 'SLAP!' and I felt my head vibrate and the inside of my mouth quickly filled with blood. I was startled but still spun around to meet whomever dared to slap me – a demon prince – and was met with the warm but dead-serious eyes of Tanaka."

"Tanaka!" Vincent exclaimed, unable to bring himself into believing it.

"Who could have thought of that?" Rachel was also astonished.

"'That is enough, Sebastian.' Tanaka said while I regained my composure and my breath. The floor was a mess, I was a mess, and my master was messier. I hurriedly cleared up the mess while Tanaka drew the young master a bath, then called me over and asked for an explanation. I explained the whole incident to him and apologized for my behavior.

"Tanaka was wonderful about the whole thing, though, and gave me my punishment: to stay with the young master throughout his recovery and never to leave his side until he was 'back to himself', and to write a formal letter of apology to the host and all the guests on both myself and the young master's behalf. I did just so, and then proceeded to cast a spell on the young master to make taste horrible only for the young master.

"Needless to say, the young master was bed-ridden for the next two days, then about a half of the next due to the heavy hung-over and the side-effects of the detox potion I forced on him. The palm-print on my cheek stayed on my face for just as long. I could have erased it in a matter of a few seconds, but I knew that could give everybody the idea that I was a non-human."

"I only knew him as a baby, and as a happy smiling child of ten. Everything else is …very hard to believe." Rachel said. Of course, the 'Ciel' she was now seeing was taller than herself, looked nothing like herself, and wasn't even human. Ciel smiled indulgently as an idea came to him.

"Well, lord and lady Phantomhive, I think I am in an extremely fortunate and unique position to give you 'glimpses' of your son's memories. I could, of course, give you 'his' memories, but that is not at all something that you should be seeing. Instead, I can give you my own memories about your son. This way, what you will see is what I had seen, and images you will see is of him only. How does that sound to you?"

Vincent and Rachel were both speechless, although they both nodded enthusiastically.

"I will give you only the very best of him." Ciel assured them, hoping that they would get the double-meaning of this statement, because Ciel still remembered what the child told him very well: 'I am not in the habit of humiliating the dead more than once.'

"I will accept your offer with nothing but the deepest gratitude." Vincent said. "Just remember …I only want the real memories. Nothing fake. You promise me that and I will respect both of your privacies."

Ciel smiled, relieved that this man knew exactly what he was getting at. Ciel bowed.

"I would love that as well." Rachel followed as she saw Vincent's happiness in his eyes. Ciel nodded with a bright smile, then adopted his best imitation of his old self for better effect, then bowed deeply.

"As a butler of the Phantomhive household, it is only natural that I perform my duties to the best of my abilities." Ciel announced, and first took Rachel's hands in both of his.

"Close your eyes, please. I am sending you the images directly into your mind. Please also try to keep yourself calm and collected, for I have never done this before." Ciel cautioned, seeing her hesitate for a brief moment before nodding and closing her eyes. Vincent placed a reassuring hand atop her shoulder.

The show lasted about half an hour in total. Once it ended in a success, Ciel left the teary-eyed couple at the table in order to return to Matilda. Ciel immediately proceeded to do the same for her about their own son's memories as well as a few glimpses on Agni, Soma, and Regina just to show her who are in charge of taking care of Lucius. He left everything else concealed, but Matilda seemed satisfied with what she was given.

Ciel asked all three of them to stay close with each other even after this meeting, and had them all promise him to do just so. Then the former demon lord retreated into the back and let the child come forth to allow the once-family free time.

The sun was ready to set by the time Ciel left the three mortals. They were all loathe to leave each other and there was not a dry eye among them, but they all felt lighter in heart, and had smiles pasted on their faces as they bid Ciel farewell.

"…Just as it was intended." Camael said to Sariel as they read the day's reports from the angel who accompanied the memorable meeting. Camael looked forward to Ciel's next counseling session, where he will no doubt be able to assess the effects this meeting had on Ciel.

* * *

><p>To be continued to: "Chapter 5 - Bitter Homecoming Pt. 1"<p>

*Also Ciel-main chapter! Please stick with me, for this and the next chapters are action-packed.


	7. Main Story Chapter 5 Bitter Homecoming 1

"The Ambassador"

Chapter 5: Bitter Homecoming, Pt.1

Written by: Second Wind

*The latest source of inspiration: "Adagio for Strings" by Samuel Barber

*My recent source of inspiration #2: Beethoven's Piano Sonata No. 31, Op. 110. (Especially the 3rd Movement as played by Rudlf Serkin in 1987.) *My recent source of inspiration #3: "Library War" by Hiro Arikawa - Novel & Animated Feature Film *My recent source of inspiration #4: A song, "When You Say Nothing at All" by Ronan Keating

* * *

><p><em>Residence of Commander Alexiel<em>

_Armed Forces Officers Compound,_

_Holy Realm,_

_Christian Kingdom_

_3 Weeks Later_

Alexiel was at a complete loss for words. Or a coherent thought, for that matter.

The night before Alexiel went to bed to rest his wings, he was his usual self. However, waking up the next morning as something completely different was a shock. Finally, after running around and searching through his own collection of books and notes without a viable solution, Alexiel sent an urgent message to Raphael, seeking counsel.

Surprised to receive the largely indecipherable message from the usually level-headed commander, Raphael literally flew to Alexiel's home. When Alexiel opened the door only a crack and literally 'fled' out of the angel healer's line of sight, Raphael voiced his concern.

"Alexiel? Son, what is the matter? Your message did not make a whole lot of sense. Come and talk to me."

"Hello, father." Alexiel managed before hiding behind a counter. Raphael then frowned and sniffed the air carefully before breaking into a wide grin.

"Ahhhhh, you have found '_love_' again." He commented, then another frown graced his face. "You are obviously alone, what is the matter with all this shyness? It is not like you at all."

"Father, I have no idea why this is happening to me, but…" Alexiel mumbled on, but did not have the courage to come out of hiding. Raphael sighed and took a seat in the living room couch to wait it out.

"Obviously, you had a female companion in here. The scent of a female angel is unmistakable. I am happy for you. It has been centuries since you have had a mate, after all." Raphael commented and waited for a reply. None came. He sighed and kept talking.

"I heard that you have done well with Ciel's training. I am no longer worried that you might run him into the ground like the others who worked with him before you. He also spoke highly of you, and seems to be comfortable with what instructions you gave him."

A sound that was half groan and anguish came from his son then, and Raphael heard Alexiel approach him from behind. Raphael did not turn around, waiting patiently instead. In the next moment, however, an epiphany came to him when the distinct scent he kept smelling n the air grew thicker – and stronger – with 'Alexiel's' approach.

"Ahhhhhh…" Raphael sighed, this time with understanding. "So, my '_son_' fell in love, and…" He left the rest unsaid as he heard Alexiel finally appear and took the seat opposite him, dressed only in a bathrobe.

"Nothing fits, and I do not know what to do." Alexiel mumbled, looking utterly lost and miserable. Raphael sighed.

"Well then… my dear …'_daughter_', it is time I called upon your other sisters." Raphael said, taking a piece of parchment and a quill off Alexiel's writing desk. Alexiel blanched, making Raphael snicker.

"NO! Anything but that!" She pleaded. Raphael smiled but shook his head 'no'.

"My dear daughter, you know that I had no opportunity to actually turn female before, and even I do not know every tiny detail about what life as a female is like. You will need their help. Sooner or later, the whole Christian Kingdom will discover your current form anyways. Better to prepare now than later."

Raphael commented, knowing the seriousness – and implications – of this situation.

"I…" Alexiel shook her head as if she had no idea, but then she took a quick breath, then shook her head again as if she was denying her own answer. "I really cannot be sure."

"Well, then I suggest that you figure it out. The lucky chosen one will have a lot of questions to answer." He said as he stood up to leave. "You look beautiful in your female form, Alexiel. Do not worry. If 'he' does not accept you as who you are, it will be his loss."

"Thank you, father." Alexiel blushed slightly as she answered. She saw him off as Raphael bid her goodbye. She then reported to Michael first, asking for a day off from work, and discovered that the angel of fire had already been informed by Raphael not to expect her for the next two days at least.

Alexiel sent the messenger bird back with her reply, thanking her lord for the thoughtfulness, and then wrote another message addressed to Ciel informing him that their training sessions for the next few days will have to be postponed.

Ciel wrote back, saying he had no problem with it, and hoped all was well with 'him', for the message in the letter had referred to Alexiel as 'sir' and not 'madam'. Alexiel learned then that neither Raphael nor Michael saw fit to inform 'her' student about 'her' current condition. She groaned.

After dark, the small army of tailors and designers arrived along with her sisters to see what their 'brother' looked like as a female and to 'educate' her.

First things first, she had to learn how to fly from scratch, due to the fact that her center of balance was off in her current female form. Her rear and chest were weighting her down, while her waist, now flattened compared with her original male form, made it difficult to maintain balance during combat.

The back muscles had also decreased in mass while the shoulders grew narrower, and Alexiel growled in frustration when she tried swinging her sword. The overall height had not changed much although the wider hip bones plus the increased weight on her rear had made it easy for her feet and ankles to grow tired until her body will get used to the adjustments.

She hated the fact that even her boots had to be renewed, due to the decreased width of her female feet. Her sisters took the time to train and test her abilities at combat, and she discovered with dismay that her biceps had lost much muscles to wield weans with. The female form overall, had not done her much good so far.

Alexiel kept at it all through the day and the rest of the next, in order to best ready herself for the training sessions with Ciel the following day. It would not be good for her to show up at the sessions, as anything less of an instructor than what 'she' had been before.

The new clothes, when they arrived for her the very next day, fit her body perfectly. She had tried them all on, and went out flying in them to see how they felt. She had no idea how the clothes had been made but found that she could actually fly well even with them on. She sent the now-unneeded male clothes back with another group of messenger birds with a sincere thank-you note. She had no desire to keep her male clothes. 'Let others make use of them.' She thought.

Her sisters all left her place early the following day, having passed on loads of knowledge about her new body and its function, making her blush more times than she cared to count. However, she could also feel the care they took to keep their conversation on the present than anything about her past. She was extremely grateful for it as much as she felt uneasy about it, for Alexiel only had one mate throughout her life and everyone knew how that ended. She also knew that she was getting rather close to another 'cycle'.

Everyone was naturally curious about for whom Alexiel fell and Alexiel kept trying to find the answer herself. For now, though, she had one suspect. However, that one suspect was a seemingly 'impossible' choice. Especially after taking into consideration of just how her 'previous mate' met her fate.

It was rather fortunate that she was an acrobat flyer rather than a field combat soldier, for the changes her body went through would not affect her abilities to perform her duties – once she could master the art of flying in her current form. Alexiel went to bed, thinking of how exactly she should explain to Ciel about everything.

Michael called her into his office just few hours before her training session with Ciel and appraised her in her new form.

"I hear you are keeping up with your own training and I hope that you will stick by Ciel as his trainer. However, do not hesitate to tell me if you experience any problems." Michael said before dismissing Alexiel. She bowed before excusing herself from the office.

Even as she walked through the familiar corridors of the military headquarters building, she was getting a series of questioning or appreciative looks from other angels whom she passed by. She pasted a bright smile like she was advised to by her sisters and exchanged words of greetings with those who wished to converse with her.

Running from her problems was not her style and although she had a proverbial 'pink elephant in the living room' in the form of her potential mate's identity, she could not even test her theory until she could at least see him again.

Alexiel hurried to the training ground even though she did not need to 'hurry', and went through the motions of the basic flight exercises including those she had been training Ciel to master. Relieved to discover that nothing seemed to be 'off' as they had been two days ago, she went soaring through the clouds just before descending to meet Ciel.

"Excuse me, Alexiel?" She heard before she descended half-way to the ground. She stopped her descent and hovered in mid-air. She took a deep breath before she faced her round-eyed student.

"Yes, Ciel?"

"Pardon my manners, my lady. I …am …I mean, I was sure it was you, but I needed to make sure I was not mistaken." Ciel stated, his eyes twinkling with delight. Alexiel cleared her throat as she tried – and failed – to form her response. She stamped on her uneasiness because she could feel her heartbeat escalate.

"You may keep calling me Alexiel if you so desire, Ciel. Or, either 'Lady Alexiel' or 'Commander' Alexiel, if we are in public and you must talk about me." She replied.

"Very well, then, 'Commander' Alexiel." Ciel smiled, his silvery blue eyes locking on her pale green ones. He did not comment on her appearance further but smiled appreciatively after giving her a once-over. He then indicated the clouds above with, 'shall we start, then, Commander?"

Alexiel snapped back to reality with that, and they headed straight toward the grayish white mass of clouds above them.

Once the day's session passed and the two extremely exhausted-looking angels appeared in Raphael's office for the customary progress report, Raphael cautioned Alexiel to go easy on herself as well as on her student.

"I know that this sudden physical change is very hard to cope, Alexiel. However, you are driving yourself much too fast, and look at Ciel. You have never trained him this vigorously since the first day you were paired up – upon your insistence, might I add. Just calm down a notch, and try not to damage him. My words of warning from your first day with Ciel still remain the same." Raphael admonished his now-daughter, that it was making Ciel feel guilty on her behalf.

"My lord, if I…" Ciel tried to get a word in, but was refused with a single sweep of Raphael's hand.

"No, not yet. Alexiel, you need to keep yourself in check, since your assignment is one of the most significant one you will ever have. We usually keep any active field officers - who are in the same situation you are in - off-duty for a week or longer if need be, until their hormones balance themselves out, and their body movements stop causing them from feeling any aches or pains. With you, however, we do not have time for such a luxury. Please keep monitoring yourself as if you would any subordinate of your own."

"…Yes, my lord." Alexiel replied, now looking ashamed. Ciel sighed inwardly and raised his hand.

"My lord, if I may?" Ciel asked, seeing their discussion coming to an end. Raphael nodded but not before commenting,

"Ciel, if you are trying to defend Alexiel, do not bother doing so. Everything I have told her is a fact. I must also say that you need to keep yourself in check, for you cannot always be going full-throttle with someone like Alexiel. She is one of the most renowned acrobat flyers in our realm. You cannot possibly keep up with her and expect to live through another day when she is going full-strength. You must always exercise caution and have the courtesy of holding her back when she needs to."

"Yes, my lord." Ciel answered, his will to say anything further quickly dwindling.

'What did Lord Raphael mean by "upon your insistence"?' The child earl in Ciel spoke up, and that got him – both sides of him – thinking until they heard Raphael dismissing Alexiel and she left without another word. Now left alone with his lord, Ciel fidgeted uneasily, wondering if he will have to be separated from Alexiel and be assigned someone else. He was startled to find himself refusing to accept that notion.

"Now, please be seated, so that I can examine your torso more closely." Raphael said as he stood up and approached Ciel with a decidedly clinical manner. Ciel obeyed with a sigh, and drained the smooth fruity drink that an aid handed him. It instantly filled him with renewed energy, and he felt well enough to hold himself up properly even with his wings fully extended.

Raphael ran his hands carefully and slowly up the base of the wings to the ruffled feathers at the tip, before starting the cycle all over again. This time, Ciel heard various healing spells released from the healer's lips as his strained muscles, bones, and damaged feathers were restored.

"Your muscle tone is growing at an amazing speed. I see Alexiel worked you hard, but you made fantastic progress. Try to conceal your flight abilities from the dark creatures down below as much as you can. The element of surprise is one of your biggest weapons. Understood?" Raphael asked with dead-serious expression, and Ciel nodded.

"There were many ...reasons for Alexiel to volunteer herself as your trainer in the first place." Raphael began as he massaged Ciel's neck muscles thoroughly. Interest piqued, Ciel raised his eyes. "It will not be right for me to speak to you about her in detail regarding such matters, so I shall leave it all to you two." Raphael finished with this mysterious comment and ordered Ciel to get dressed before dismissing him.

After returning home and Adrian helped him take his soiled clothes off, Ciel took the bath the young aid had readied for him. Finally alone and in the comfort of his own home, Ciel pondered about Raphael's last words.

On issues of relationships, Ciel was never given a list of do's and don'ts by anyone other than to follow the code of conducts which governed the entire population of angels.

Come to think of it, no one told him about how to behave in front of the opposite gender, because most angels do not have either. Those who do are the ones with binding partners or at least 'mates' for their mating cycle. The lowest-ranking ones do not even possess the capability to reproduce nor the ability to possess 'free-will'. Ciel was an exception, because he was born male as a demon, and lived as nothing else. Even as an angel, he had no ability to turn female.

If Ciel was to go back down to Earth for any business or purpose, he could no longer have a mate with anyone other than his own race. If he had the option of picking someone outside of their realm or kingdom, Ciel had not yet been informed. Ciel also realized with a certain sense of dread that, with the kind of history he had had, there was very little to no chance of anyone actually 'wanting' him for a lawfully-bound partner. No matter how badly the arch angels wanted to further 'protect' him, they cannot just order someone to want Ciel.

'Sebastian, do not go there.' The child earl admonished him. The former demon shrugged.

'I was merely wondering about the boundaries of relationships, young master.'

'I am currently trying to deal with the mental images from your past. Do Not Go There. I have no need of any more information on female anatomy or its function.' The young child gave a mental kick in a form of a headache, and the former demon winced.

'But, I do need to know these things, if I am going to keep in touch with Lady Alexiel in the future. Until now, all my tutors and aids had been males or neither. She is the only exception.'

'Just write to Lord Raguel and get it over with.' The young master demanded and faded quickly. Ciel sighed. He was also aware that his far-younger half was not at all used to the way immortal beings viewed 'time'. Especially for angels, he knew that once they were bound to someone legally, they will not be 'available' again as easily as demons.

Ciel knew, at least, that Alexiel was free. If she was off-limits to Ciel for any credible reason, he was not going to pursue her. But if not, then he was going to test the waters and see if she would be interested. Even if it was 100 years in the future.

* * *

><p><em>Private Prayer Room<em>

_Palace of Uriel _

_Midnight - Next Day_

The oval room was filled with excited voices ever since the arch angels had been pulled out of their private residences to gather in this prayer room. Their joint prayer session was supposed to be held the next day, but they were being assembled earlier than originally planned.

"I had a very frightening vision, as well as an enlightening one."

"What is it, Great Lord Uriel?"

"There will be casualties – in a small number if they are careful about it, but it seems to be unavoidable." Uriel announced, making the occupants release gasps of shock.

"Not Ciel, of course."

"The Almighty did not say. I just know that a casualty is unavoidable. If Ciel remembers his own worth, and will remember everything about how to protect himself, there should not be any problem keeping him alive."

"Then where else can we fail?"

"Most probably when our troops are at their most vulnerable."

"En route, possibly. The entire Underworld Society will know exactly where they are due to the visibility of the channel."

"Yes. They will be looking to attack either outside of the castle, or while they are airborne – especially after our business with Lucifer concludes and everyone is tired and stretched to their limits. It all depends on how badly Lucifer exhausts them."

"Is Commander Nicholas still a security risk?" Raguel asked Michael, but the angel shook his head sideways.

"No, he is completely reformed. He knows what he has done wrong, and has been pining for a chance to make it up to us, and to Ciel. He is the most ideal leader for this one."

"Is there any indication that anyone is communicating with the Underworld Society in secret?"

"Not according to the border patrol and the diplomats of both here and the death god realm. We only have warnings without actual evidences to support them. Many of the trickier ones had been handled by Undertaker and Spears, actually, because they will never betray Ciel. Besides, Fiorella is keeping an eye on Spears very closely. She is far smarter than she looks, and she is very much taken with Spears. …Klemens is a truly clever fellow, making the man believe his duties are simple, lower-class assignment when it was perfectly the opposite."

Raguel chuckled, recalling reports on Spears losing patience and pulling intimidation tactics he had acquired during his time in the Dispatch Management Department. The man had no idea how much he is feared by the underlings throughout the Underworld Society.

"Have the death gods armed and guard the portal while the angels are all 'down there'." Gabriel offered. "They have death scythes."

"They already have that order. We will just have to double or triple them in numbers." Michael countered. "The rest of our forces are scattered throughout the border to guard the portal sights in groups of ten."

"For the death gods, just their collection department and defense forces should be requested. No diplomats, especially not Spears. He is not yet even marked, nor is he educated on how to use them even if he was." Raguel cautioned. Uriel winced. Time was against them, yet again.

"The situation in Russia and Japan are expected to take another turn for the worse. The Ministry of Foreign Affairs and International Relations offices in the realm of death have issued alert to other kingdoms. All European-based death gods are being briefed now to ask for assistance in collections. They cannot possibly leap into Vatican City once time stops on Earth." Sariel commented. "And, from the field reports of my messengers, the situation will escalate …possibly into a single, world-wide scale warfare unlike any that we have ever seen before in the mortal realm."

"The mortal traffic through 'the Gate' will increase exponentially, just as it will in the Underworld. That fits perfectly with the rest of the images which the Celestial Scribe Metatron claimed to have received." Uriel commented and looked around in the room. "I cannot assist this mission much more than I already have. If this is not enough, I must ask all of you. …Have any of you noticed anything else that can be used to our advantage? We could be missing something important that can be turned into powerful defense."

It was rare for Uriel to voice his doubts so openly like this, and the rest of the 8 great arch angels all searched for more things that can be done.

Just when Uriel thought to call it quits and simply start their joint prayers, Raphael raised his hand.

"Yes, Rapahel, please share your thoughts." Uriel asked with visible relief. Raphael sighed.

"…Well, this is far-fetched even for me, but… This is about my now-daughter, Alexiel."

Raphael seriously doubted this was what was supposed to happen at this time. However, he honestly did not think there was anything else that could be done. The arch angels all nodded in a collective gesture to let the healer go on.

"She claims that she does not know the identity of the one she has fallen for, but I believe it is Ciel."

"That makes perfect sense." Camael said immediately, but the rest of them stared at the two healers as if they were insane.

"Alexiel? With Ciel? Nooooo…." Sariel shook his head in disbelief. "Alexiel had her last partner butchered to pieces by demons. She will never fall for someone like him."

"Ciel is half-child, and is still very unstable. To make it worse, both parts of him are victims of repeated counts of long-term sexual and psychological abuse. You cannot seriously be thinking…" Gabriel went on.

"But," Camael raised his hand. "Prince Stolas was a natural father and had 2,500 years on his counterpart. This could work. Alexiel has recovered more than sufficiently, and has actually 'wormed' herself into our affairs in order to win her current assignment from Michael. Besides, she will never truly recover from the pains of losing her last partner until she admits to herself that she is ready to move on. If Ciel is who she has chosen, he could actually be the perfect match." Camael commented. "I say we try to scan the pair for potential."

"Ciel will never be ready to have a partner for …decades! Even centuries, if you are talking about an offspring." Gabriel was still bewildered.

"You are talking about the actual process of 'mating' and 'breeding'." Rasiel now chipped in his two cents. "Ciel is only, what, 3 years old now? They still have a little over 46 years of waiting until his first cycle. There should not be any problem. With the situation we are in right now, the added protection which only a legally-bound partner can provide for him is the best defense we can give him. Oh, my. Just how many more lines will this angel have in my book of miracles?" Rasiel's eyebrows danced as he thought about the possibility.

"Have you forgotten that Alexiel only has about 20 years until her own cycle?" Gabriel was still guarded. Raphael sighed.

"20 years is within the eligibility for a legitimate couple certification." Raguel pondered.

"Ciel can be placed in deep-sleep state if that is what is required. Alexiel has done that voluntarily during the past three 100-year cycles, and had no health damage. For all I know, if everything goes well, Ciel can be ready by the time their 20th year arrives."

"What about that 24-hour exception rule?" Gabriel asked, still not liking the idea. Raphael shrugged.

"In cases of state emergencies, warfare, and physical danger, this 24-hour rule as well as the regular 50-year cycle rule will be temporarily suspended. This mission of going to Hell and back – literally – will be counted as such." Raguel commented. "Ciel should not be experiencing any of the symptoms if we certify them on the eve of their departure. Besides, Alexiel has not been chosen to participate in the mission, has he?" Raguel threw the question to Michael who shook his head no.

"No, I had her excluded the minute she showed up in her female form. I am afraid she will be more of a hindrance than a benefit in her current form. Once she spends, say, a year as a female officer, she would have been one of the first to be chosen for this mission. Just not now." Michael commented in all seriousness.

"I myself had been thinking this pairing-up of Ciel with Alexiel a possibility, but never have I thought about telling you all this 'before' the completion of this mission." Raphael continued. "They are both attracted to each other, that much I could tell right after Alexiel turned female. Ciel has already asked his superiors about how he should be behaving around females of his interest. I can only assume it was about my Alexiel, since everyone else around him is either male or of no specified gender."

"Ciel has very recently reconciled with Miss Matilda Simmons successfully and done the same with Vincent and Rachel Phantomhives on the same day - just as I have reported to Lord Uriel in my report earlier." Sariel commented. "Still, I had thought Ciel needed more time to move on."

"If it is Ciel you are concerned about and not the rest of our diplomatic business deals, then let us scan the two. In the end, it is all in the hands of the Almighty whether or not to certify them. Even if they are not compatible as a breeding pair, their bond of friendship can be used to bring Ciel back in when Lucifer plays tricks on him." Uriel decided.

"I will make a suggestion to Alexiel to start night-time training with Ciel tomorrow. They may simply need more privacy, away from plying eyes, and with only the Almighty for company." Raphael thought aloud. 'If that worked for the ever-solitary Sir Spears, there is no reason why night-time strolls cannot work for Ciel.'

The arch angels brought the discussion to a close and joined hands for the much-needed joint prayer, hoping that the Almighty will provide more insight for Metatron to lead them all in a correct direction.

* * *

><p><em>Living Room<em>

_Private Residence of Ciel_

_3 AM – Following Night_

Adrian practically shot out of the front door in order to welcome his exhausted charge back into the house. Unlike always, Lady Alexiel followed after him and into the living room.

"The sceneries are …amazing here. I have especially loved the flowers. I am quite taken with these night-time trainings, Commander." Ciel commented as he took his boots off. Alexiel nodded.

"It is quite uncommon for us to be training after dark, but special training sessions such as these are common among special military forces such as the one I used to lead. Am I correct in assuming that we will be flying in darkness the whole time?" Alexiel asked, and Ciel nodded a yes.

"Yes, and I must say that these dove's eyes I now have do not work as well as my old, raven eyes could in darkness." Ciel grumbled. Alexiel nodded.

"True. But, I believe your eyes are still better than ours in the dark. They hold this …glimmer, if I may call it that. I could not believe last night when you followed my every move and could counter every attack I dished out on you."

"Well, I could not take my eyes off of you." The words were out before he could censor them. Alexiel froze for a moment before she replied,

"Well… Likewise, Ciel. Likewise."

Ciel tried not to read too far into those words, and accepted the fresh cup of chilled sweetened lemon tea Adrian brought for them, clinking their cups in a mock toast before they both drained the beverage at once.

Alexiel stayed to write up their day's progress report to both Michael and Raphael – for the first time in Ciel's presence – and went over the night's training session in detail for Ciel to review later. By then, Adrian was done preparing their late night (or early morning) supper, and Alexiel elected to join for a small portion of it before leaving to rest until mid-day.

It was true that everything looked so very different at night. For one, the sky became a vast canvas of stars, looking as though the Almighty had fun splashing bright paint all over the universe, and then added beautiful planets and galaxies afar for decoration. However, what amazed Ciel was that, while airborne, the ground below also looked as though he was looking into another starry sky, although the colors were dominated mostly by all variations of purple, blue, green, orange, and blue.

According to Addy and Alexiel, it was due to a great varieties of flowers, insects and even fish that had the abilities within themselves to reflect the moonlight. It was also because some of what the animals, birds and insects feed on – whether it be planktons, algae, or smaller insects take their nourishment from moonlight instead of the sun. Never having expected such a pleasant surprise, Ciel found himself enjoying the view.

Then, as hours passed, he began to notice that Alexiel was studying him not just as a trainee and a possible friend, but as something else. But, every time Ciel caught Alexiel looking at him as though she was seeing something far away, she would snap back to reality and intensify the rest of whatever training menu they had left. As if she was trying to get her mind off of distracting thoughts.

This was a trend Ciel began to notice in Alexiel, but elected not to bring to the light, so to speak, and let it develop naturally. The young master in him warned the former demon lord not to pay any mind to what she was doing and stay clear of 'impure thoughts' – which earned an honest roaring laughter from the former demon, considering how much of those their former selves had been living in.

Michael's messenger came at around half past 3AM, carrying the lord's instruction which stated all of Ciel's field training from now on until the day of the mission should be held during night time in order to be able to move as well as he now could under daylight. Ciel was also ordered to sleep during the day, with his wings fully extended under the sun. Ciel thanked Michael, and then discussed his daily schedules with Adrian to adjust the angel's daily routine as well.

* * *

><p><em>Main Dining Room<em>

_Private Infirmary_

_Raphael's Estate_

_Dawn – Following Day_

The great angel healer came in for refreshment before the day's first round and found his son-turned-daughter in the dining room – completely spent – after the night's workout session with Ciel as well as her own.

…Well, 'spent' would be an understatement, for she was zonked out sleeping at the long dining table, a drained mug in her hand and an arm dangling off of the table. Raphael could even see a trail of saliva that had drooled out of the corner of her mouth. He then saw that her flight jacket had been taken off and abandoned on the back of a neighboring high-back chair.

It looked as though she had originally come into the estate to give her father the daily progress report on Ciel. Judging from her state of exhaustion, it looked as though she did not make it out of the very chair she chose to crash in.

As for why no one has thought to check for her in the dining room was unclear, but Alexiel was clearly not being herself, and she always had a tendency to try and work out her problems on her own before admitting defeat and ask for advice of others – the last of which were Raphael's.

"Alexiel, please wake up." Raphael spoke as he gently shook her on her shoulder. Getting no response, he sighed and went on to have his drink before doing anything else. Then, he tried again.

"Alexiel, it is time you returned to your own quarters. Come, my child." Raphael shook her again, a little firmer this time. Alexiel stirred, but her eyes stayed closed. Raphael sighed, and turned to call for one of his personal aids, but stopped.

Raphael made a glass of fruit drink out of a nearby fruit basket, and put the cool grass directly onto Alexiel's cheek. The angel shot up to her feet with a yelp, then barely held onto the edge of the table to steady herself.

"Good morning to you, dear daughter." Raphael commented as Alexiel tried to calm herself down, then placed the fruity drink beside her. "Drink that. You are obviously – once again – spent. I hope you left your student without damages?" Raphael raised his eyebrow in question and silent warning.

Alexiel nodded, then grudgingly drained the offered glass. A few extra drops of the drink spilled from corners of her mouth to drip off of her jaw. Raphael sighed. While it was an adorable sight in her male form, it was completely inappropriate in her current female form.

"Alexiel, you are quite ripe, exhausted, and acting inappropriately. It is so unlike you to behave like this. Tell me if there is anything I can help you with." Raphael said as he sat down in the chair directly across from hers.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. …My body also tires too easily. …Ciel is fine, but not fine 'enough' at this rate. Just …worried about him, that is all. He is sparring with Nicholas today as a sparring partner after our session, and every day from now on. We have got to hurry."

"Ciel is already at his limits, and you have him sparring with Commander Nicholas 'after' your night-training sessions with him?" Raphael had not been informed about such a change in arrangement. "Have you lost your mind? Ciel still has a heart condition! I have been extremely careful about his training programs mostly due to his heart, not muscle development!"

Raphael let his own frustration out in the open. Alexiel tended to run ahead of herself, but this was Ciel and his life on the line.

"We have to, father. It is not about my past. …Well, it is, but this is different. He needs all the training he can get, and it is still not going to be enough. I shall tell you more in detail later." Alexiel said and stood up from her seat. Raphael stopped, stunned by a sudden thought.

"Alexiel, what is really hurrying you on?" Raphael felt his heart-rate pick up a notch, because this could be the opportunity he had been waiting for.

"Fear. …Fear of not being there." Alexiel admitted it with a dark expression, and gripped the backrest of the chair tighter. "I …Father, I really do not think I can lose him. Something really terrible is going to happen if I do. Training Ciel is the only thing I can do for him. In the beginning, I had no idea why I am being this 'affected' by an assignment. But, I have a somewhat clearer picture now. I will …tell you soon." Alexiel swallowed hard, then bowed to excuse herself.

"Alexiel, before you go, there is something I would like you to do." Raphael said, thinking this to be that 'perfect moment'. Alexiel turned back to face her father. "Please visit Camael, within today if possible, and tell him everything you have just told me."

"Lord Camael? Why? Do you think I need counseling sessions?" Alexiel furrowed her eyebrows, and Raphael quickly shook his head 'no'.

"Not the kind you have had in the past. This is something else, and this is also very important not just to you, but to the rest of us as well. Please go." The seriousness in her father's eyes made Alexiel's jumbled thoughts come to a halt, and made her think. Alexiel looked uncertain, but nodded.

Raphael saw her off, and deflated into a nearby chair, suddenly feeling tired. However, it was the kind of tiredness that only a great relief could provide. It looked as though the arch angels' joint prayers were working, and had been working, without them knowing.

* * *

><p><em>Private Residence of Ciel<em>

_4PM – Same Day_

The two exhausted yet satisfied angels staggered through the front door with Adrian leading them. The larger –and taller – of the two threw himself into one of the cushioned benches near the large wooden door and put down his impressive sword on the polished floor next to the bench.

"Ohhhhhh, God Almighty! What have they done with the old, whiney, scrawny you?" Nicholas laughed aloud as he undid the practice armor. Adrian caught it for the commander and placed it neatly in one of the shelves next to the weapons rack. Ciel smirked.

"Oh, you chased him out of me, and replaced him with the new, improved me."

"I cannot believe it! Lord Raphael and Lord Michael have outdone themselves!"

"And Commander Alexiel as well." Ciel added with a barely noticeable tone of warning. Nicholas nodded a few times, then accepted the drink Adrian brought for him with a thanks. Ciel watched as the mission leader drained the jug and worked on his own in quick succession.

"You must stay for dinner. We are both famished." Ciel suggested, but the commander shook his head 'no'.

"Nope, I still have to write up the daily report for lords Raphael and Michael. I also need to give Commander Alexiel a copy of it, since she is the one who recommended me." Nicholas explained. Ciel nodded in understanding, but insisted on taking home the large piece of pecan pie Ciel had the foresight to bake before the day's training with Nicholas. The commander agreed, and patted Ciel on the back.

Nicholas' own aid soon came to pick up his erstwhile lord, claiming Nicholas had not informed him the sudden change of plan to rest at Ciel's place. Ciel apologized, claiming he had insisted on the angel have a breather. The two left, with the young aid carrying Nicholas' weapons and armors while Nicholas had the wrapped pie. Ciel smiled, remembering the 'Little Sebastian' whom he secretly looked forward to seeing again.

Ciel took the bath Adrian had readied for him, and had a fairly large supper before resting a little in preparation for the night-time training. However, Ciel had not been in bed for longer than an hour before an angel escort assigned to Lord Raguel came to pick him up.

Still very much exhausted and yearning to have a nap, Ciel sighed and simply let Adrian dress him up and had his hair arranged however the angel saw fit. He was only thankful that he had taken a thorough bath prior to going to bed.

Raguel's guard looked a little surprised at seeing the state of Ciel's exhaustion, and offered Ciel to take his arm. Taking the silent offer of a 'free ride', Ciel took it gratefully. Adrian in turn took Ciel's offered hand, and they leaped together.

They all appeared right in front of the massive palace front door belonging to the archangel of justice and fairness. Seeing that they had bypassed the front gate, Ciel suddenly felt apprehensive. Only in cases of emergencies or other matters of great importance did they skip the front gate, much less the front yard.

"I never asked you what this meeting was for, but… it is something series, is it not?" Ciel asked, all his previous air of sleepiness and relaxation gone. The guard nodded.

"Yes, quite. My lord has asked me to bring you straight out of your place, unseen but formally dressed, for this meeting is an extremely private one in nature." The angel said, then he saluted a surprised Ciel and left, leaving Ciel and a now-shaking Adrian in the front guard's care.

"Do not be so worried for me, Addy. I am sure nothing bad will happen to me this late in the game." Ciel whispered, only slightly leaning into the obviously nervous aid. At times like this, Adrian reminded Ciel of May-Rin and Finnian. Ciel cleared his throat and patted Adrian on his shoulder in a gesture of reassurance.

The guard knocked on the brass knocker three times, never announcing the identity of the visitor as they normally did, and waited as the doors were unlocked from within. Ciel swallowed hard, and did not object when Adrian straightened up Ciel's dress uniform and the pearl-colored decorated ribbon that secured his long hair.

Once inside the lord's palace, he was immediately escorted not only to one the first floor meeting rooms, but up to the top floor and into the lord's private study room. This sure was unusual, and the fact that Adrian had not been ordered to wait at the main lobby was yet another irregular occurrence. Raguel welcomed the two decidedly nervous-looking angels, and asked them to be seated. Adrian moved to stand by the front door, but to his and Ciel's lasting surprise, Adrian was asked to remain seated in another chair beside Ciel.

'They are not separating us, are they?' Ciel wondered, knowing that the position Adrian had been assigned in was far more than the young aid had ever envisioned when he first started out. Ciel's train of thought came to a halt when the angel of justice and fairness placed a steaming cup of tea in front of both Ciel and the ever-nervous, blushing Adrian.

"I must apologize to you both for calling you in here unannounced, but some urgent matters concerning the coming mission as well as both of your personal lives have come up." Raguel began as he sat in his own chair. Ciel swallowed, feeling his throat suddenly dry up. The simple mix of lavender and honey that wafted out of the steaming cup was soothing, and Ciel found himself taking a long sip before speaking.

"Not at all, my lord. It is quite an honor to be meeting you face to face like this." Ciel replied honestly. Raguel nodded, then uttered a spell to take a small but thick book out of one of the shelves in the back. The book flew into his waiting hand, and opened itself to a page in the middle.

"You have written to me recently in regard to appropriate conducts of a male angel around female angels, and I have already replied to you with a personal letter." Raguel paused here and took a sip out of his own steaming cup. Ciel resisted the urge to furrow his eyebrows and nodded.

"Yes, you have, my lord. Your explanation was very precise."

"It is my assumption that you have asked me this question because of lady Alexiel?" Raguel asked with a decidedly serious expression, and Ciel found himself sweating with nervousness. 'Have I gone too far? They are not separating me with Commander Alexiel, are they?'

"Um… Yes, it was …the main reason for my asking for your advice."

"Does this mean that you are, in fact, ready to at least look for a suitable future partner for yourself? Even if your search for romance proves to be a difficult one?"

The dead-serious look in Raguel's eyes pierced Ciel's heart. 'I should have known! Lord Raguel will never let me get away with this part.' Ciel struggled to keep his composure, but unlike Raphael and Camael, Ciel never felt truly at ease whenever he spoke to Raguel.

"My …lord, I …honestly …do not feel that I am ready for …an actual 'mate', for quite a while. I frankly do not believe that anyone in this realm will be …open to the idea of having me as their mate for …decades, maybe even centuries." Ciel answered honestly. "I just needed to know the ground rules of the male-female relationship, so that I can… adjust my behavior accordingly until my… well, my first 'cycle' arrives in 96 years." Ciel concluded.

"Just in case you are not aware, a legally bound couple has 50-year cycle. So, in your case the first cycle arrives in …46 years."

"…..F-Forgive me, my lord, I was not aware of that fact. Besides, I never thought of myself to …be in such a position."

"Are you saying that you do not feel that you yourself are, say, 'desirable'?" Raguel persisted, and Ciel knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"My lord, if I may …I understand and noticed that many do find me attractive and desirable. However, their desires for me seem to have nothing or very little to do with my characteristics or personality."

Ciel replied honestly. It was true that his temporary celebrity-like status has won both admiration and praises of many, but it was mostly superficial.

"You had no idea about the late Earl Phantomhive until it was very near the end of your contract with him." Raguel persisted, taking a sip out of his tea cup while keeping his eyes fixed firmly on Ciel.

"I am very aware, through repeated warnings from my peers, that I am more likely to have enemies than love interests here. Not until I can prove them wrong in this coming mission." Ciel commented.

Adrian stayed silent the whole time, still trying to understand why he, of all others, was being allowed to witness such an important meeting. So far, Lord Raguel had not been kind to Adrian's charge at all, and he was itching to defend Ciel the first chance he got.

"I see. One of my legal defense teams formed especially for this occasion has pointed out our need to officially announce your 'permanent' status here in the holy realm. We will be doing that in this mission as well, although I cannot let you look at the actual document for security reasons."

"I understand, my lord." Ciel replied calmly, but his mind was full of questions. 'What does this have to do with my relationship with the female population?' As if Raguel had read Ciel's puzzled look, he continued with a ghost of a smile on his face.

"During our meeting with Great Lord Uriel earlier, it has come to our attention that, in order to make you as 'permanent' as possible here in the holy realm, we realized there was yet another way of securing your future with us, and that, my friend, is where this relationship issue comes in."

Ciel nodded, Unsure just what to say.

"Raphael will explain in more details later on, but our record stands that those who have a legitimate partner in this realm is much less likely to fall prey to the Underworld Society. Although we never thought to put you up to this until after this mission, it seems that the Almighty has given us another guidance to follow." Raguel gave another good look at the book in his hand.

'Are they trying to set me up with someone?' Ciel thought, and the thought – as suddenly as it had come – formed a dark cloud in his heart. 'Someone whom they believe will be the best for me, at least for now?' Ciel swallowed hard and gave Adrian a look just to confirm the idea.

Ciel got what he needed when Adrian sported an expression of someone who had an idea but was too frightened to voice it. Ciel sighed inwardly and pursed his lips. Adrian obviously came to the same conclusion, and was itching to ask: 'Do you mean that you have already decided on someone – without consulting Sir Ciel first?' When Adrian raised his eyes to meet with those of Ciel, he gave the young aid a look that clearly pleaded 'stay quiet'.

Seeing Ciel fidget, Raguel looked skyward, seemingly in search of something, and then nodded. "I should stop talking about this issue. It seems that both Raphael and Camael are running a little behind schedule. Do not look so apprehensive, Ciel, for this is all for your own good." Raguel said, and pointed at their cooling tea. "Finish that. It will help you."

Ciel stared at the tea cup a second longer before doing as suggested. Raguel gave a nod, then left the room. Adrian deflated, looking half ready to start crying. Ciel patted the young angel on his forearm in reassurance. Ciel knew that Adrian knew how much Ciel hated being tied down without mutual consent. Adrian was the one who had been subjected to the sight of Ciel screaming himself hoarse with nightmares and horrible memories of the past for the first few years.

Through his talk with the Archangels and his therapies, Ciel believed that his days of being told who to give his body to – and heart to – by his superiors (or parents, in the young earl's case) was over. Maybe he had thought wrong. But then, he did not think they were misleading him or were lying to him when they all drilled into him the reasons for his being here. He hoped Raphael and Camael will hurry up and set everything straight for him.

Ciel was munching on blueberries out of a bowl one of Raguel's aids had kindly supplied for him to calm his nerves when he heard a series of footsteps approaching the study. Both Adrian and Ciel immediately got back on their feet, ready to greet their lords.

The door was opened shortly by Raguel to admit not only Camael and Raphael, but also Michael. This puzzled Ciel even more, though he temporarily chased it out of his mind while he greeted them appropriately. The star-struck Adrian was beside himself, for he had only seen these Archangels briefly in the past, and certainly never met them like this. Adrian was unsure if he should even be looking at them closely, so he kept his eyes downcast.

"Ciel, I am well aware that you are very much exhausted, so I will try and keep this meeting brief." Raguel spoke first, which was fitting because this was his estate. Ciel nodded and watched as the other two angels seated themselves on either side of Raguel.

"I believe Lord Raguel has explained to you the importance of having you protected through a legally bound partner?" Raphael asked Ciel, who nodded quietly. The former child's half was already resigned to the idea of having someone decided for him, while the former demon lord's half was still resisting the idea. Raphael wasted no time before letting Ciel have it.

"Well, someone has recently come forward to ask for your hand. …Well, more like your heart… in an official partnership agreement." Raphael paused there just to measure Ciel's reaction. Ciel swallowed hard, then asked for a permission to speak. Once granted, he began to put his thoughts and words together, hoping he was not being too offending.

"I had thought we were all in agreement that it is too soon for me to have such a relationship at this point in time?" Ciel began. The archangels all nodded in agreement. "May I ask what has prompted you to change your minds?"

"After we have evaluated you, your situation, and 'hers', we have decided that her claim was justified, and that she was a match for you." Camael answered for the other two. "However, this female is still a 'candidate', until you yourself decide to sign the official document." Camael answered, instantly and correctly finding out the cause of Ciel's distress.

"As to the legitimacy of this claim made by this 'candidate', I can vouch for her since she is someone very close to me." Raphael added. Ciel's eyes widened in shock, his head trying to digest everything and his heart calling out to Alexiel. Adrian had his jaw drop open in shock as well, and immediately clamped his hands over his own mouth to keep himself quiet.

This was serious business, if Raphael was personally involved in this matter, and if this candidate was one Raphael himself knows well. Ciel realized that this was an actual opportunity for him to advance himself in this realm and to secure his future. He could feel the former child earl was warming up to the idea. But the dominant half of him had his eyes – and heart – set on someone particular.

'Forgive me, young master. I must be honest with them.' The former demon apologized to his younger half. He needed to tell, even if it meant displeasing Raphael – his most respected and beloved lord in Heaven. Ciel swallowed hard, then got down on his knee.

"My lords," Ciel raised his voice, effectively gathering everyone's attention. Adrian shot out of his seat to follow, for he could not possibly remain seated while Ciel was down on one knee.

"Yes?" All the four Archangels replied simultaneously.

"If I may have a permission to speak…"

"You may." The four Archangels replied again in synch.

"Thank you. …I must, at this point in time, report that …that I do in fact have someone particular …in my heart. I was thinking of …how and when to speak up about this, especially since I had not been here for long, and I have yet to learn a great deal about my new surroundings and duties. I thought it inappropriate to …lay claim on anyone who belonged exclusively here in Heaven. However, seeing as someone has found me worthy of her …heart, I must at this time let you know of my own ...situation."

"Oh." Raphael said, a smile of genuine affection adorning his face. Ciel raised his eyes and met the smiling face of his lord. It confused Ciel for a moment until Michael began chuckling, further confusing the younger angel.

"I see why 'she' liked him so much." Michael commented in a teasing tone.

"He really has no clue of her feelings for him, does he?" Raguel asked in amazement, looking toward Raphael. "No wonder Ciel looks unhappy."

"No, he certainly does not." Raphael answered, then continued, "For someone who had been loved and admired by many in all the three realms, it is rather peculiar that he himself does not notice what effect he has on others."

"Even now, he has no idea who has the 'hots' for him." Michael chuckled.

"…My lords?" Ciel asked, now beginning to feel frustrated that he was being dead-serious about his own feelings for a change, and his superiors are finding him to be a source of great entertainment.

"Ciel, this candidate had been asking for assistance from the Almighty to …let her have a chance at happiness for centuries. She has known you since the moment of your rebirth, and has thoroughly researched your past. She knows you as who you are right now, and fell for you precisely because of your achievements, your personality, and your 'charm' as she called it. She has insisted repeatedly that she is willing to give you not just her love, but also, in her exact words, 'everything I have the right to give to Ciel, including my life if need be'. …Now, can you not find it in your heart to at least meet with her?"

"….." Ciel pondered. It was indeed a serious declaration of love, if what he had just heard was true. He recalled hearing almost the exact same declaration from someone else in the past – namely, Tasha, one of the two humans Ciel was going down to Hell in order to retrieve in two days' time.

"Trust us, Ciel. It will only do you good." Michael added in a decidedly relaxed manner.

"Lord Michael, of course you have my utmost trust. It is just…" Ciel tried to form the words, but it was not easy to do so without revealing Alexiel's identity as he had been trying to.

"Ciel, I was originally thinking of letting you two meet each other for official couple certification after the completion of this coming mission. However, after learning of this development and the guidance we have received through the Almighty, I found it unwise to wait, and the candidate seems to feel the same way." Raphael added. Ciel sighed.

"My lords, if I may, could I please …learn the identity of this …'Candidate' as you call her?"

"She is my daughter. One of about …a dozen." Raphael said, and thoroughly enjoyed Ciel's reaction, and the flabbergasted look on Adrian's face.

"Your… your own daughter?"

"Yes, she is my own."

"Do I know her personally?"

"Very well. I cannot at this time reveal her name."

"….." Ciel tried his best to match the faces of those around Raphael, and failed to place a name with anyone. However, Adrian released a startled gasp, and raised his eyes to meet directly with Raphael's in a silent communication.

Having seen these two working together in the infirmary, Ciel realized that Adrian must have found the answer. Raphael nodded at the young aid, but shook his head sideways in a silent gesture – and a direct order – to keep his mouth shut. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows. To Ciel, Raphael said,

"Ciel, I would not even consider you eligible for this, had I believed you to be unworthy."

"Well, let us at least learn the identity of this mysterious love interest, Ciel." Michael asked in a decidedly teasing tone, and Ciel immediately clammed up. This was Michael, the leader of all armed forces in the holy realm of this kingdom. There certainly was no telling what repercussion Alexiel may suffer if Ciel ever revealed her name. Ciel sighed.

"I… With all due respect, my lord, I wish not to disclose it for fear of possibly damaging her career or her life in general."

"What makes you think that your feelings for her will have such an effect on her?" Michael seemed genuinely interested and utterly without malice.

"Well…"

"Ciel, you really do need to stop thinking like a demon prince. No one will punish you, let alone her, just because you have feelings for her. For goodness sakes, what did you think we will do to her?" Michael rolled his eyes, then muttered something intelligible about his 'brother', but left the rest unsaid. Ciel swallowed hard.

"I thought that, since you were worried for my safety, revealing her identity will put her in danger. On top of that, I thought that you may order us to …stay away from each other and she might possibly be reassigned to another department."

No sooner had Ciel said the words, the former child earl in him muttered, '_Give it up, already._ You just gave her away, and it is rather painful to listen to you blubbering on.' The former demon gasped, realizing that any idiot with a brain could identify her now.

"We still need to actually hear 'her' name out of your own mouth, Ciel." Raphael was smiling.

"Your feelings do have values. These types of feelings also need to have a place to rest, and the only way to do that, is for them to be let out into the open, so that the words you speak become your declaration. Especially considering who you are speaking to, and where you are right now." Camael said, making it easier for this complicated man to voice his words.

Ciel hesitated for another second, before deciding to jump off of the proverbial cliff. "Her name is Alexiel. She is my trainer, and a high-ranking officer within the military. That is as far as I know about her career, although I can tell you a whole lot more about why I find her attractive, as well as …lovable. I respect her very much, and I have always respected her even before she became a female."

"You have been telling me enough." Raphael commented, the affectionate smile back on his face. Then, he added, "And so has she."

"…Of course, my lord. You have been in contact with her nearly every day." Ciel replied and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yes. Well… She does that a lot." Raphael replied with undisguised look of amusement, for he had expected Ciel to figure out the answer already.

"He REALLY has no clue!" Michael burst out laughing. "I had better save my own speech for another time. I heard all I need to hear for now. …Oh, my, for one who is so knowledgeable about everything…" Michael left the rest unsaid, and kept chuckling to himself.

"Just be at the palace of Lord Uriel, in his private study room at noon tomorrow in a formal attire. You will have a few papers to sign if all goes well." Camael announced, still chuckling himself.

"Very well. Let us move on to another issue." Raguel said, effectively shutting Ciel up. "Be seated, please, both of you. The issue here is the fact that, once this agreement is signed, both Ciel and Adrian will need to move into another place of residence. By that, I mean a residence large enough to accommodate the both of you, in addition to your partner, and both of your personal assistants. This was the original reason for my asking Adrian to remain here in the same room with us." Raguel said, and opened his ever-present book to another page.

"Yes, my lord Raguel." Adrian answered, his voice sounding a whole lot more 'relieved' than before. Ciel noticed this, and felt a little jealous that his aid knew exactly who Ciel was to be meeting tomorrow, and Ciel was the only one kept in the dark.

"You can take a look at the new assigned estate – and I do mean an 'estate' – once Ciel has departed for the coming mission. You can report your findings to Ciel and give him your assessment upon his return, and assist Ciel and the movers when the time comes to move in." Raguel continued, and Adrian nodded with a smile, leaving Ciel in a decidedly foul mood.

"My personal messenger angel will deliver you the needed paperwork for the said residence, and you will be given liberty to see and speak with the personal aid of the said 'candidate'. Due to her occupation, her side of the personal items will mostly be specialized equipments, books and notes that are mostly confidential in nature. Please be careful with them." Raguel stated, seeing the young angel nod.

"Very well. Adrian, please excuse us, and wait for someone to call you back in." Raguel ordered the young angel out, and Adrian swiftly exited the room with a deep bow and a pat of reassurance on Ciel's forearm.

Now that Ciel was facing the Archangels alone and finding it impossible to remain silent any longer, he raised his hand to ask for a chance to speak. All the four Archangels once again turned to Ciel.

"With all due respect, my lords, I cannot do any of this unless I can accept the said 'candidate'."

"Will you let me finish?" Raguel said, and Ciel immediately shut up. "Like I have said, this is all for your own good. I will explain to you and to your candidate in more detail tomorrow, but this agreement will practically shield you from spells, curses, even potions and poisons that are aimed to give you lustful thoughts, and to make you resistant to all forms of seduction.

"While it may not shield you from the famous telepathy which the dark lord routinely used on you and other close subordinates, the dark lord is forbidden from using that particular tactic on you in this mission. In fact, he is even forbidden from all forms of direct physical and telepathic contact with you. …Combined that with other means of protection we have already given you, you will be equipped with every means of protection that Heaven can offer." Raguel threw Camael a look, and the angel nodded.

"Ciel, by signing this partnership agreement, your cross-bred heart and soul will not just belong to you and the Almighty, but also to that partnered angel, and partly to Raphael through her blood." Camael added, and Ciel realized the whole setup was actually for his safety. However, he still wanted Alexiel with him, and not this unknown female. The child earl in him was growing frustrated with the former demon lord's half.

'Sebastian, give it a thought, will you? Either way, the choice has always been "yours" and never mine. I have never even been alive for long enough to "want" anyone – besides you – for physical intimacy.' The former child in him sounded displeased, and the former demon's half secretly thought maybe the child was feeling a bit left out, or even jealous.

'Young master, your infatuation with me was, as I had explained to you during the Metamorphosis, a misguided one. You had never been physically involved with a female before your death, and all the physical intimacy you had had with males had been without your consent. You will have a plenty of time to get to know her in the 46 years that we will have in between us…'

'_That is not the point!'_ The child cut him off, and Ciel sighed. On the outside, all that the Archangels saw was the sight of Ciel sighing in deep thoughts. The child continued, 'I admire Commander Alexiel. She is beautiful in her female form. She is trustworthy. She is tough as nails and intelligent. No one can ask for more in a woman. However, considering our situations, and who is actually asking for our hand here, I equally do not mind signing with the lady. My vote here is a neutral one. I can go with either of the ladies. So, just please do think about it, and _stop being selfish!_'

Ciel sighed again, and all the four Archangels immediately realized what was going on inside the complicated angel's head, and gave each other a quick look before halting the entire conversation. This internal debate in Ciel was something they have witnessed frequently before, but such occasions have steadily grown rare, and they never continued to this degree. At least, not in front of them. Camael quietly cast a hand over Ciel, reading the angel's emotions.

"Say, Raphael, is it really necessary to keep your promise with your daughter? Look at Ciel. We are practically torturing the poor guy, and quite unnecessarily." Michael said in exasperation.

"What? You think it would have been better, if she simply showed up at his doorstep, got down on her knees and proposed to him?" Raphael replied, fighting his own dilemma.

"That would have been much better." Raguel agreed. "Easy, clean, and clear-cut."

"Well, it was only this morning that we had her scanned. She was overjoyed, but she was most afraid of her confession affecting the final training session for Ciel. …That, and she was afraid of his rejection."

"Both of which are pointless worries right now." Michael argued, finding these 'small and unnecessary complications' quite annoying.

"My lords, if I may?" The sudden interruption from Ciel had all four Archangels turn back to him. Camael smiled gently once he saw that the angel's eyes were settled in the normal, silvery-blue shade once again.

"Yes, you may." All four Archangels again replied in unison.

"Please accept my sincerest apologies for behaving so selfishly. I am very confident that I can separate work from private life with ease. Since this is indeed a serious offer made by someone who is far more than I ever deserve, please let her know that I am ready to meet with her, and most likely be partnered with her. There is also no need to wait for me, unless there is an actual need for it. My mind is made up, and so is hers."

"Are you quite sure?" Camael asked with a searching gaze. Ciel nodded, and met the healer's eyes.

"Although I confess that my heart is still set on Lady Alexiel, I cannot be a hindrance to everyone. I need all the protection and good-will that I can get, and this mission is far greater than me and my feelings. For all I know, I am extremely fortunate that anyone would actually want me enough to ask for your permission. I promise to be a faithful, devoted partner to your daughter, Lord Raphael." There was no uncertainty left in the angel's eyes.

"Ciel, I understand your desire to get this proceeding over with, but for the sake of my daughter and yours, please give it until tomorrow morning. You are obviously exhausted, and to be frank with you, you look terrible. Have a good rest, and then be sure to look your absolute best for the signing." Raphael advised, and the rest of the three Archangels nodded in agreement.

"I just need to add a few details to my earlier statement." Michael said, halting their conversation. "As I was saying, my hand-picked troop will of course protect you from any outer influence, mainly from the demons, foreign mercenaries, and whoever else is outside of the premises. However, we suspect some of the outcasts will side with the demon lord for this occasion and manage to attack us, because it is extremely rare to have a free passage to Heaven, without the portals."

Michael stated, then after a pause, chose to add, "Do not worry about Alexiel in this mission, for she had been excluded the moment she turned female. It is too dangerous for her now that she is not yet fully used to her new body."

"That is wonderful to hear, my lord." Ciel nodded in appreciation. One less worry to carry around.

"Ciel, I assure you. You will not regret this. I apologize dearly for keeping her identity in the dark, but it was a promise I made with her. She will be overjoyed to hear that you intend to accept her." Raphael said in parting, and left the room.

Ciel was soon escorted home by the same guard who gave him and Adrian a 'free ride'. Seeing that Ciel looked far worse than when he was brought in earlier, the guard once again leaped them all home. The guard refused Ciel's invitation to stay for tea, but the expression on his face turned a bit 'friendlier' at the suggestion.

Adrian immediately escorted Ciel to his bedroom and helped him change out of the hastily-worn uniform and back into his sleepwear. Ciel simply let the angel pumper him to his heart's content. Since he could not ask Adrian to reveal the identity of 'the candidate' until tomorrow, there was no need for any more conversation.

'This is as close as it comes to marrying someone in this realm. I cannot believe this is the last day to spend as a single man, and I have no one to tell it to.' Ciel thought, briefly thinking about penning a note to Spears just to make the stoic man laugh and immediately scrapping the idea.

Ciel was absolutely dreading the idea of going for his final night-time training session with Alexiel that evening. 'Stop it, already. The decision has been made, and you only have to honor your word.' The child earl admonished him, and the former demon lord sighed before closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Office of William T. Spears,<em>

_Ministry of Foreign Affairs,_

_Realm of Death Gods_

_9 PM – Same Day_

Spears checked his office and his luggage for what Anthony claimed to be the fifty-first time. Spears had already been to Klemens' office, who gave him all the official documents he still had not yet received, and sent him out of his office with words of encouragement.

At first, Spears wondered whether or not the veteran diplomat will be enjoying himself by heaping more field work over Spears' shoulders, but it had all come to a halt when he found himself thrown into an unscheduled emergency meeting with the department head and the top security advisors.

"We have been calling in the active diplomats with assigned angel messengers individually. We could not let you meet each other at the same time in this office for security reasons." Klemens said in a way of greeting. Spears nodded.

"As you know, since you yourself have gone to the Papal Office that time will stop precisely at midnight tomorrow for the mission." The top security advisor named 'Dean' (and no known last name) said, calling Spears' attention. "We have received, though extremely rare, a direct request from the Archangels to have you stationed in the holy realm during this mission. Therefore, I must ask you to depart right before the portals close so as not to arouse suspicion."

"You do not wish me to be at the portals, or here in the office?" Spears asked, since he had thought he would be stationed along with the immigrations officers and collection officers in case anyone from neighboring foreign kingdom attempted to either exit or enter through the border during the mission like many others. That, and he had secretly been looking forward to exchanging words with his old subordinates – namely, Ronald Knox. However, before Spears could even feel disappointed, Klemens opened his mouth.

"No, not in your case. Fiorella will come and pick you up at your office when the time comes. As I have stated before, no one is to know of your assigned location, just as no one else with angel messengers knows where the others are stationed. Therefore, we must ask you to prepare for your departure but to do so in privacy." Klemens was firm on this, and Spears could only nod. Then, Dean once again spoke up.

"Keep your office front doors locked up after 7PM tonight and do not leave this building. You can also let no one inside. Not even any sorry-looking kid bawling his eyes out pleading that it is a matter of life or death, for no such thing exists in the places and areas which you are assigned to manage. Fiorella will come through the emergency entrance/exit in your office, but please limit your exchanges to silent communication. The duration of your stay will be for the mission, and as soon as it concludes, you will be returned here."

Spears nodded, but narrowed his eyes in slight annoyance upon seeing Klemens' amused expression.

"Well, we expect you to be on your best behavior as you had been during the Metamorphosis. We are counting on you to keep yourself informed of the goings-on in the holy realm." Dean announced with an air of finality, and Spears was dismissed right after.

"…So, I should probably go home, then." Anthony said after he listened to Spears' recount of the meeting. As the young man gathered his own personal items, Spears said,

"Yes, please do. However, I must ask you to tell Elroy to bring me a set of spare uniform …including some undergarments as well, if he does not mind. Most importantly, however, I need for him to bring me the small suitcase that I keep in my study. It has all my …music notes and artwork that I have managed to finish since …the last time I was there." Spears looked away as he watched Anthony's facial expression changing from all-business to a decidedly teasing one.

"Very well. I shall see to it that Elroy gets your message."

"Please keep everything I have told you in confidence, and to please come and check the mailbox at the office and make sure it is not overflowing. Otherwise, please stay at my place with Elroy and keep watch in rotation."

"Of course, Spears." The younger man said, then patted (more like swatted) Spears on the back. "For good luck …with the lady." Anthony said as he headed out of the door, ignoring the glare Spears threw his way.

* * *

><p><em>Living Room<em>

_Ciel's Residence_

_Holy Realm_

_Midnight – The Day Before the Mission_

Adrian watched worriedly as he saw Ciel off for what is to be the final night-time training session with Alexiel prior to the mission this time next day.

Keeping quiet – especially at a time like this was the hardest thing Adrian has ever done. Ciel had been mostly quiet ever since their return from Raguel's place, and every look Ciel threw his way spoke volumes about his desire to make Adrian talk. Adrian therefore kept himself quiet as well, and did try his best not to look Ciel in his eyes, for he did not want to be persuaded into breaking the direct order he was placed under.

Therefore, it was with relief and worry in equal parts that he sent his charge off with the decidedly apprehensive-looking Alexiel. Upon seeing Ciel, the lady seemed worried at first and asked after Ciel's depressed look, but Ciel insisted they go ahead, for the mission was to begin in precisely 24 hours. That seemed to reassure Alexiel and they both disappeared into the starry sky.

* * *

><p><em>Private Residence of Alexiel<em>

_Officers Quarters Building_

_Holy Realm,_

_Christian Kingdom_

_10AM - Same Day_

Miriam – the only servant who had been allowed to stay with Alexiel after her reassignment and was allowed to serve Alexiel – was busily moving around Alexiel's quarters, giving everything a double and triple check. Then, she readied everything her charge would need for 'the signing' in less than 2 hours.

Miriam knew the benefit of having the document signed just prior to the start of the mission, since the less people knew about the partnership agreement, the better it was for both Alexiel and her future partner. It was as close to a 'secret marriage' as it would get in the holy realm, with minimum number of witnesses.

Miriam prayed that someday soon, there will come a day when the entire holy realm will gather together to cerebrate this unique and blessed union. …So it was with this prayer circling inside her that she helped Alexiel – who looked as though all lights had suddenly gone out of her – get her out of her bed and straight into the rose-scented bath. Alexiel usually asked to be left alone when bathing, but on this day, she simply let Miriam fuss over her.

"Lady Alexiel, why are you looking so sad all of a sudden?" She asked after sensing that the lady needed to let her feelings out but was not sure how. Alexiel sighed and dunked her head into the hot water and stayed under the water for a good ten seconds before coming back up and shaking her head.

"Because, I have made Ciel absolutely miserable! What in the world was I thinking? Sure, I was shocked out of my mind when my father told me that I …that our feelings for each other was mutual! I should have come out and told Ciel straight out that I… Well, I…" She paused here and gritted her teeth. "…This is so unlike me! The last time I… I asked a lady to be mine, I never hesitated! With this one, though… ummmm…." Alexiel searched for the right words, but they never came. Miriam sighed.

"My lady, that was … half a millennium ago. You yourself have made it clear that this needed to be kept quiet."

"That is because NO ONE knows my research findings! Absolutely NO ONE on our side knows what scale of deception Ciel is facing here! If I had more time, I would have gotten much further with the investigation and revealed _everything_ to my father, to Lord Raguel, and to Lord Michael, but…"

"My lady, you had no one other than me to assist you. Besides, they have listened to all your warnings of security risks you have raised thus far. I really do not believe I should be talking or hearing about this any more than I already have." Miriam cautioned her. Alexiel punched the cooling hot water in the bathtub with a closed fist, splashing the scented water all around them.

"I trust you." Alexiel said as she bit on one of her fingernails in frustration. "I cannot live with myself, if I do not give him everything that I can."

"…You know you already have. …I only wish you love, happiness, and success, my lady. Just as I believe your father wishes for you." Miriam said as she helped washing Alexiel's hair while Alexiel worked on the rest of her body. "It is such a pity for the young man, that your circumstances force you to …postpone the 24-hour exception rule." Miriam teased as she rinsed the suds off of Alexiel's body, and saw the lady blush.

It took some time to get Alexiel into her ankle-length, multi-layered dress. It was made of paper-thin but very tough, enchanted fabric that shone in different colors depending on angles.

"Do you think that …that _she_ will be angry if she ever finds out I am wearing 'her' dress, of all things?" Alexiel asked, though it was her idea and those who knew about this arrangement agreed it to be a good idea. Miriam nodded.

"I really think it was the best course of action, my lady, considering the level of secrecy with which you are operating." Miriam commented, securing the ribbon-like strings at the side to hold the fabrics together. Then, she added, "Besides, what better use of this gorgeous dress is there? Your former lady will be proud of you wearing it."

Miriam also caught Alexiel eyeing the battle gear which Miriam had polished up, ready for use. Alexiel soon caught Miriam watching, though, and got back into the preparation for the signing. Miriam hoped her charge was not thinking what she herself was too afraid to voice.

Once Alexiel had her hair arranged and decorated with Miriam's capable hands to help her, she gave herself a once-over and nodded in satisfaction.

"Very well done, considering the time constraint and the complete lack of specialists." Alexiel chuckled at the last few words, and released her wings to their full length to test the overall fitness of the dress. "I think I will skip the high-heels. I will just go with the flats." She announced, and reached for her dress shoes.

* * *

><p><em>Roof-Top Terrace<em>

_Ciel's Residence_

_11AM - Same Day _

There was only one hour to go, and Ciel was still up on the roof-top terrace, sunbathing and playing his violin. The man had apparently given up on getting a good rest due to the repeated attacks of past memories, and had elected to simply get his mind off of things by playing music the entire morning.

Adrian was itching to get Ciel readied for the signing, and to feed his charge something to give him the last-minute shine that the man obviously needed. Sighing inwardly, Adrian half-ushered Ciel off of the terrace and into the dining room where he fed a decidedly depressed Ciel a sizable bowl of stew and a large plate piled with toasted bread and a piece of fruit cake Adrian had learned how to bake from Ciel himself. Ciel furrowed his eyebrows at the amount of food in front of him, but once Adrian insisted, began to eat slowly but without leaving any leftovers.

From there, Ciel was half-shoved into the scented bath and let Adrian wash off the sweat and what little grime that had accumulated on his body during the attempted sleep. The child half of Ciel was in charge since the former demon was sulking in the background, mumbling something about not wanting to be anyone's pet again.

'Honestly,' the former child thought, 'I had never guessed Sebastian as the sulking type on the inside.' Maybe the childish half of Ciel that he kept denying to himself spilled into the level-headed broke that was his older half. 'So, we are blending into one another – in more than just one way.' The child thought.

Adrain was fussing over his silky long hair, and Ciel attempted to help the angel as best he could by dressing himself as best he could. It was good that he had owned such a small collection of outfits, so that there was no need to ponder just which outfit to get into. Adrian commented that once an appropriate time comes to officially cerebrate their new partnership, both Ciel and the lady will have all the time either party will need to prepare for a private but upscale gathering.

'Until then, your formal ceremonial uniform should suffice.' Adrian concluded as he arranged Ciel's hair into a simple high ponytail but selected a thin rope-like ribbon adorned with many decorations and a large bead at the edges. Ciel had to admit, he did look gorgeous. 'Well, more like "he" looks gorgeous.' Ciel sighed. Then, as a finishing touch, he reached for the silver-and-blue stud he had the jewelry-makers remake for him, and pushed it through his earlobe.

"You look gorgeous, Sir Ciel." Adrian announced with obvious pride in his voice, and Ciel managed a small smile. However, it immediately vanished after remembering that the one lady he desired will not be looking at any of it. Whenever Ciel was not in the best mood, he had the tendency of looking rather unapproachable and intimidating through the sheer force of habit. However, if he had been all fire and blazing heat before, he was now all ice and frigid blizzard.

Adrian handed Ciel a bouquet of white flowers including the arrangement of blue, white, and silver wrapping papers with a pale purple ribbon that Adrian had arranged. Ciel gave it a good look, but handed it back to Adrian with words of apology.

"I really think it inappropriate to hand this to the lady, since I had not picked any of it myself. If you have someone in your heart, please give it to her, instead." Ciel said. While passing through the hallway toward the entrance, Adrian did not miss the fleeting look Ciel gave to the framed 'certificate of completion' proudly stating that Ciel had completed all the flight training assigned by his instructor: Alexiel before setting off to leave. Adrian looked down at his feet before hurrying off inside the house to put the flowers back into water.

Adrian most hated Ciel's downcast eyes, tightly closed lips, and the over-all air of coldness emanating from Ciel that pretty much spoke of 'surrender'. Adrian quietly wondered this was the exact same look the former demon prince used to sport whenever he had to report personally to Lucifer's palace for 'entertainment'. Adrian hoped that the whole signing process will get done quickly, for he did not want to have to see Ciel in this state ever again.

* * *

><p><em>Palace of Archangel Uriel<em>

_Noon – Same Day_

Lord Uriel's palace was a little ways away from Raphael's assigned land in which Ciel's current residence was located. Therefore, it was no surprise to him as the escort from Uriel's palace leaped him directly in front of the great lord's doorstep. Another minor difference was that Ciel was asked to come by himself – without Adrian. This was unusual, for Adrian had accompanied him almost everywhere.

"This is all for the benefit of security, Sir Ciel." The escort said as he knocked on the front door. "You can cerebrate all you want after your return from the mission." Ciel nodded, inwardly releasing a breath he was holding in order to calm himself down.

As Ciel was escorted into the great lord's private study, he thought he caught the scent of lilac in the air, but shook it off as he hurried after the escort. Once seated in front of the rectangular table made entirely of what appeared to be jade, he immediately noticed a few pieces of parchment that had been set upon the tabletop, face-down.

The second thing Ciel noticed was the sphere-like unique pattern that was on the table itself. He distinctly remembered seeing in documents he had read in the library. He could not remember the name of it, but it was a strikingly beautiful in design. Ciel was so intrigued, that he almost did not hear the knock on the door in time to get up from his seat. Ciel tugged and straightened his uniform to shake off any trace of negative feelings from his face.

The first one to enter the room was Raphael, which Ciel fully expected since it was his daughter that Ciel was being partnered with. Ciel swallowed hard, expecting 'her' to follow Raphael. However, that did not seem to be the case, because Uriel himself entered the room and closed the door. Ciel greeted them both with a deep bow, to which Uriel replied,

"Ciel, please. Get on your feet, and back into your seat. I will let Raphael talk first. I am only here as an observer and as a witness. Your lady is in the next room, speaking with Michael privately, and she should be in here shortly." Uriel said as he gestured Raphael to start talking. Ciel wondered why in the world the lady was talking 'personally' with Michael of all others, here in Lord Uriel's palace. However, Raphael began to talk before Ciel could pay any further mind on the issue.

"As you know, Ciel, you will be meeting my daughter whom you have already met in her previous, male form. Believe me, I much prefer 'her' in her male form when she is on a battlefield. But, she is currently assigned to an in-house duty upon her request." Raphael spoke with the ever-present small smile on his lips.

'Huh?' The former child heard the former demon's voice clearly in the background. 'No wonder I have not recognized her. She was a male before she fell for me.' The former child hushed the older half as the angel healer resumed talking.

"As a father, I am very sorry to say that my own partnered lady will not be able to join us, for she is away in another kingdom for the time being. I also apologize, once again, for keeping the identity of your match a secret, for she did not want to give any negative influence on the final day of your flight training. That, and due to the security concerns she has been reporting to me in the past year."

"Excuse me, my lord Raphael, are you saying…?" The former demon's half spoke up before the child could censor it. However, before he could apologize for speaking out of turn and without asking for the permission, they all heard the knock on the office door.

"Yes, come in." Uriel replied. The door was then opened by the same royal guard who had escorted Ciel in earlier. The scent of lilac hit Ciel's nostrils first, before the tip of a white-clad toes entered the room and therefore in Ciel's sight. It was followed by a river of flowing golden hair with the lightest touch of lime green which concealed the face of this much thought-about 'admirer' in question. The dress she had on was also one of the most beautifully-designed piece Ciel had ever seen, and the crisscross strings at the side was very much alluring.

Then, she finally turned to face Ciel, who by then had no need of introduction from her.

"You know, Ciel, you can close your mouth now." Alexiel commented, her gentle smile now becoming ever more adorable with the blush that colored her entire face.

Finally seeing that Ciel was beyond speech for now, she sighed and approached the stunned Ciel. However, what broke him out of his trance more than anything was the sound of great lord Uriel's discreet cough, and entrance of none other than Raguel.

"My apologies for being late. …Oh, dear. It looks like I have missed the fun." Raguel commented as he began setting up the ever-familiar official signing tools. "Although, I find the look on Ciel's face entertaining enough." Raguel chuckled as he kept setting everything up.

"All right, everyone. Let us begin." Uriel announced once Raguel took his seat opposite to Uriel. "First, let me explain to you the situation at hand, and just what it means for you two to bind yourself to this agreement." Lord Uriel spoke although Ciel felt him 'scan' Ciel's thoughts almost imperceptivity. However, when Ciel flinched, Uriel retracted slightly, and much to Ciel's surprise, sent Ciel a telepathic message just for him.

'Son, please do not be afraid. I scanned your mind because I knew Lucifer was still bothering you.' Ciel looked to Uriel, alarmed. However, the Uriel in front of his eyes was still speaking as though this exchange of thoughts was not happening at all. Uriel continued.

'You may hear very unpleasant things from Lucifer, and this I know because Lucifer put powerful memory blocking spell on you. Some of these things could be true to some degree, while the rest is not. However, let me make it clear to you once and for all that I am not like Lucifer at all.

'I …we, believe that allegiances and loyalties are something we as a whole need to earn from those we admit into our brotherhood, just as you will need to earn the admiration of others through efforts and results in the field. God Almighty asks for your allegiance and to live by the rules the Almighty has set up for this universe, and in return, the Almighty offers us guidance to show us what the right path is. This union in between you and Alexiel is also a part of that right path. You will find a fiercely loyal companion and a friend in Alexiel.'

'…I am, and will be, forever grateful to you, my great lord Uriel.' Ciel returned his own message, then mentally removed the walls he was starting to build around his mind. Uriel's lips turned up at the corners and Ciel felt the great angel reach into his mind, although not in the violent way Lucifer used to do, but rather soothingly. Uriel was out of Ciel's head in no more than a minute, and mentally patted him on his back.

'I see why everyone – even the councils – took such a liking to you. I am proud of you, Ciel.' Uriel said, and with that, the telepathy ended. In front of him, Uriel was still speaking but stopped soon after he exited Ciel's head and yielded the floor to Raphael who seemed to sense what had transpired in between the two beings.

Beside him, Alexiel was deep in thought although she was still blushing because they had been talking about the mating cycles of the angels. Ciel was obviously not listening but Raphael knew that Ciel was already aware of this subject. Alexiel had also heard this same speech centuries ago when she was partnered with her previous partner, but she had been a male then. It was a whole new world for Alexiel.

It had been a shock as well as a pleasant surprise when Raphael saw his daughter dressed in the dress her previous partner had been wearing at their signing, because the dress looked absolutely fabulous on Alexiel, and because he had no idea that Alexiel had kept the dress in such good condition for centuries.

"Does either of you have any objections toward becoming an official pair?" Raguel asked, and the two blushing angels turned to him, then shook their heads in union. Raphael turned away slightly, shaking with barely concealed laughter.

"Well, since you are both finding each other suitable, I will proceed with my traditional speech." Raguel said. Alexiel at once turned serious and locked her eyes with his. Ciel figured the angel must have heard this speech before, and that this part must have called for seriousness. Ciel sighed in relief and straightened his posture. Raguel continued after he had their attention.

"This agreement will bind your bodies and souls. This agreement is not a permanent one, however, since we the angels do live eternally save for events of death due to injury of sickness and because many things may go wrong in the course of our respective lives. However, for as long as you both choose to stay with the other, this agreement binds both your souls and bodies as a legitimate couple and as lord Uriel had explained to you earlier, both your bodies will search out a mutual cycle holding pattern for mating.

" The closest estimate we have at this time, is twenty to thirty years, since the next cycle for Alexiel is twenty years away, during which you will be automatically granted complete privacy and personal leave unless during emergencies such as great disasters, unrest, and warfare. You will be granted a new place of residence in which you both shall be able to reside comfortably.

"Should you succeed to produce an offspring, then you will receive care and aid you will find suitable and useful to your situation. Your respective duties – although duties assigned specifically to Ciel are not yet fully defined – will not at all be disturbed nor modified as a result of forming this agreement. You will still be called away on duty in the fields, if such duties were found necessary.

"The only exception to this 'duty' part will be if and when Alexiel becomes pregnant. As we have told you, mating cycles for angels happen only once every fifty years for certified pairs, and successful conception is very much valued. Therefore, in such cases, Alexiel will mostly be taken out of all forms of field duty, and you will be transferred to other location close to home, so that you can stay with her and assist her.

"You will have to forgive us, Ciel and Alexiel, for scheduling this signing so close to the coming mission, for your customary 24-hour exception period from the mating cycle will have to be cancelled." Raguel paused here, waiting for the pair to respond. Alexiel came to realize this first, and nodded.

"Of course, Lord Raguel." She replied, then gave a look toward Ciel to signal him to do the same. Ciel took the hint and followed her.

"Or course, Lord Raguel. I am actually grateful for this, since we all know that I am nowhere ready for such a big step." Ciel replied honestly and Alexiel gave him a small smile.

"Well, if the both of you would then read this document, and sign at the bottom…" Raguel said as he turned the ever-present pieces of parchment, then motioned for Alexiel to move to the empty spot next to Ciel. Raphael urged Alexiel on, and she nodded. While she made herself comfortable next to a blushing Ciel, Raguel opened the rid of the inkwell and dipped the quill into it.

It was Alexiel who first reached for the quill, for the document was the exact same one she had once read, with the only difference being her partner's name. She carefully held the document down with her left hand while signed neatly with her right hand. Ciel watched her every move, and then read the rest of the document quickly before moving to take the same quill to sign his own name. But when he actually took the quill in his hand, he took a moment to take a deep breath and got his heartbeat back down to a normal level before ever touching the parchment with the quill.

As Ciel finished signing, he saw the very end of his signature emit a tiny spark before his and Alexiel's signatures glowed a light pink and a slight tremor ran through both their bodies. Raphael and Raguel both released a relieved breath, then took the signed parchment to sign their own names as witnesses and as the officer in charge. All the four signatures then emitted a rainbow-colored sparks, and Raguel sealed the document.

"Now, it is official." Raguel declared happily, and Uriel rolled up the completed document for processing. "My congratulations to you, Raphael. They are perfect for each other." Uriel announced.

"Thank you, my lord." Raphael bowed. Uriel then wish them all a great day and good luck before leaving the room. "Well, then." Raphael said making movements that indicated the great healer was getting ready to leave as well. Both Ciel and Alexiel got on their feet and waited for Raphael's next words.

"You were already briefed on what to expect from this point on, so you two will be spending quite a bit of time getting settled into your new joint home. Everything should be ready to use by the time you return to us, Ciel." Raphael said making sure Ciel got the double-meaning: 'You will return to us, and you will get yourself back to my daughter no matter what.' Ciel swallowed and nodded in all seriousness.

"Yes, my lord Raphael." Ciel said as he bowed deeply. Then, he shook Alexiel's hand – for the lack of a better, more 'appropriate' thing to do – before she took his hand and drew him close to herself enough to plant a quick kiss on his cheek. Ciel swallowed, for he could actually 'feel' her close and almost hear her heartbeat.

What surprised Cirl the most, however, was the fact that he now could sense the nearly overwhelming desire of Alexiel to simply stay beside him. Realizing that this must be one of the effects of having a bound partner, Ciel returned her gesture with a kiss to her cheek as well.

"So, there you are. My secret is out. …Good luck to you, and …come back to me, alive and well." Alexiel said in all seriousness. Feeling his throat knotting up, he drew her into an embrace, inhaling her scent. He could already see himself resting and waking in her embrace. He was loathe to let her leave his embrace, but reality crept back into his mind when he felt her pat him on his back and gently broke out of his embrace.

"Yes, my lady Alexiel." Ciel replied and bowed, saving their much more intimate moments for later. In his heart, Ciel thought he felt the young child smirk, thoroughly enjoying the latest turn of events. Alexiel and Raphael exited the room, before Raguel ushered Ciel out of it as well and hurried off to his next appointment.

Adrian, who was waiting patiently for his charge practically beamed upon seeing Ciel exit the room and faced him.

"Well…" Ciel said with a mock scorn, placing his hands on his hips. "I see why you suddenly looked relieved once you realized the answer." Adrian looked down at his feet guiltily, and began playing with his hands.

"I am sorry, Sir Ciel. I wish I could have told…" Adrian looked ready to start crying, and Ciel sighed as he drew the young aid into his arms. Adrian released a startled gasp, but immediately relaxed into the embrace. It was very rare for Ciel to be so openly and physically express affection toward anyone.

"I apologize. I was just giving you a hard time because I have just learned what everyone was laughing about earlier. I am grateful to you for staying by my side, Adrian."

"It has been, and will always be, an honor and pleasure to serve you, Sir Ciel."

"Thank you." Ciel answered sincerely, then they both began walking toward the door leading to the front garden of the palace and out into the sun.

* * *

><p>To be continued to: Bitter Homecoming Pt.2<p>

Thank you for reading!


End file.
